


Don't Wake Me

by Ringo_Angel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys' Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Jeno is perverted with his thoughts, Jisung has had enough of his hyungs, M/M, MarkHyuck are the definite side pairing, jaemin is oblivious, kinda more fluffy, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Jeno is having dreams about Jaemin, those kinds of dreams...I wrote this a while ago and just never posted it... Its from around the "We Go Up" era, so Mark is still a member of Dream ^^





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno felt as though he was in a dilemma. He'd started to feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. Every time he looked at Mark and Donghyuck it was there. 

They were both currently in the kitchen. Donghyuck was feeding Mark nachos after the younger insisted that he would. Mark looked a little embarrassed about it but he accepted wholeheartedly anyway. 

Jeno was sat at the kitchen table, observing the couple on the sofa. They were cute, don't get Jeno wrong, but the pit was there. It was jealousy. Jeno knew that it was. And he hated it. 

"Mark hyung!" Donghyuck suddenly whined, seeing as though Mark had taken the nachos away from the younger. 

"What?" Mark asked in a casual tone. 

"I was trying to feed you, dammit! I'm trying to be a caring boyfriend!" Donghyuck pouted at the elder, playing on Mark's weakness. He could never win against Donghyuck's puppy eyes. 

"Oh," Mark raised a brow, "I thought maybe you want some." And with that he lifted a chip to Donghyuck's face. "No?" 

Donghyuck instantly opened his mouth, chomping the nacho out of Mark's hand. He had a soft blush on his face but then so did Mark. They were that cutesy kind of couple, when they - mostly Donghyuck - weren't being savage to each other. 

Jeno blinked slowly as he continued to watch them. They'd come out as a couple to the group around a month ago, after a massive shenanigan that affected them both. But that was over now. 

They weren't a perfect couple. Like the ones you see in movies. No they fought and shouted and cried and screamed - just like before. But then they also got really mushy with each other, no matter who was around in the dorm. 

"Jeno~!" A confident voice sang from behind him. Before Jeno could even turn around, Jaemin was draped over his back, pushing Jeno onto the kitchen table. 

"Minnie! That hurts!" Jeno started squirming, the position being more than just uncomfortable. 

"Sorry sorry~" Jaemin grinned, pulling himself back up before plonking in the chair beside the elder. "What's up? You're staring so intensively." 

"No I'm not." Jeno tried to save himself, glancing down at the table. He'd forgotten about the magazine that he'd been reading, cold and forgotten on the table. 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, following where Jeno have been staring only moments ago. "What have they done now?" He questioned far too casually for the situation. 

"They've done nothing." Jeno hissed in a hushed tone. Jaemin had to stop himself from laughing, seeing as though Jeno was weirdly wrapped up about the situation. 

"It's weird how you're glaring at them though." Jaemin continued, slightly raising his voice. Was he trying to get Mark and Donghyuck to notice them? 

"Jaemin, please." Jeno hissed out again, finally turning to the younger. The pit in his stomach seemed to still for a second as he looked at Jaemin. The younger had become so handsome as of late, it made Jeno's heart do flips in his chest. 

"Hey, Donghyuck!" Jaemin suddenly shouted, making Jeno flinch. What the hell was he doing now?! 

"What?" Donghyuck frowned as he turned from the sofa. Mark raised an eyebrow at them but found the show on the tv much more interesting. 

"What's the serenade for today?" Jaemin smirked, cocky. 

"You punk!" Donghyuck immediately sprung up from the sofa, making his way towards the kitchen table. Jaemin was quick to get out of his seat, already fleeing. 

Donghyuck ran after the younger, Jaemin yelling wildly as he went. Jeno couldn't help but smile; no matter what Jaemin could always cheer him up. 

Jeno glanced back towards the sofa, only to lock eyes with Mark. The elder seemed to be analysing him, which weirdly made Jeno feel uncomfortable. Why was Mark looking at him like that? 

Mark smiled after a while before turning back to the tv show. Jeno was a little lost about the exchange of looks, but he couldn't find it in himself to actually ask the elder. 

Jaemin had come screaming back into the room, only just escaping Donghyuck's wrath. The younger was agile and quick, you wouldn't have thought he was out with a bad back only a few months ago. 

"C'mere you bastard!" Donghyuck snapped after him. By now he'd probably already forgotten what he was angry about. 

"Mark hyung, save me!" Jaemin ran to the sofa, quickly grabbing Mark's arm and pulling him to his feet. Mark easily let himself get picked up, now a human shield for Jaemin. 

Donghyuck was trying to skirt around Mark to get to the younger, but Jaemin had a grip on Mark. Directing him where necessary.

"Yah! Jaemin you brat!" Donghyuck snapped again. He wanted to lunge at Jaemin, but he might hurt Mark in the process. That sneaky bastard. 

"Mark hyung, he's bullying me!" Jaemin whined, though the smirk on his face was eminent. 

"You really are a bunch of kids, I swear." Mark sighed, still letting himself get dragged around by Jaemin. 

Jaemin could see the anger in Donghyuck's eyes, and it was hard to hold back his laugh. He thought that he'd play with the elder a little, just to stir up some unnecessary drama. He was Na Jaemin after all. 

"Mark hyung," Jaemin started, suddenly resting his chin against the elder's shoulder. Mark raised an eyebrow but didn't really think anything of it. Jaemin glanced over to Jeno for a quick second, causing him to jump slightly. 

Jaemin's hands suddenly stroked down Mark's bare arms - he was wearing a fitted tee. "Your skin is really soft, hyung." Jaemin commented almost sensually. 

Donghyuck growled, his fists clenched. "Na Jaemin I swear to fucking God..." his jealousy was far too amusing. 

"Aww, Donghyuck what's wrong?" Jaemin leaned his head to the side, brushing his hair against Mark's face. 

"Get away from him!" Donghyuck gritted out, eyes burning green with jealousy.

Jaemin smirked again, seeing as though he got the reaction he wanted. Jeno could feel that swirl in his stomach get more violent, it was worse than just looking at Mark and Donghyuck. Now that Jaemin was initiating it felt tenfold. 

Mark sighed deeply before he suddenly pulled away from Jaemin's grip. Donghyuck immediately tackled the younger when Mark was out of harm's way. 

Donghyuck pushed Jaemin down onto the sofa, trapping him there with his arms. "You little prick." He brought his hands towards Jaemin's neck, throttling him. It was gentle enough not to leave marks but strong enough for Jaemin to feel the air inhale with more difficulty. 

"Apologise!" Donghyuck demanded. "You are not allowed to touch what is mine!" 

Mark smiled a little to himself. It was nice to know that Donghyuck got stupidly jealous over him. That meant he cared, right? He'd never agree to being owned by Donghyuck, but if he was Donghyuck's, then that meant Donghyuck was his. 

Jeno just watched the entire fiasco. Jaemin was trying to shove the younger away, but Donghyuck still kept his grip on his neck. "Apologise!" 

"N-never!" Jaemin ruffled the elder’s hair, making him even more angry. 

"Jaemin! Apologise!" Donghyuck snapped again. 

"Let him go, Hyuck." Mark placed his hand on Donghyuck's head, making the younger freeze. Donghyuck released Jaemin straight away, opting to glomp Mark instead. 

"He was touching you, hyung!" Donghyuck tightened his arms around Mark's waist, squeezing him tightly. Mark wrapped one arm around the younger, the other still soothing the soft hair. 

Jaemin sat up, rubbing at his neck a little. He frowned towards the couple, but it was quickly replaced with a soft smile. 

Jeno felt his eye twitch a little. The fire was spreading throughout his entire being. Jaemin was smiling so softly at Mark and Donghyuck. Why did he never direct that soft smile at him? Jaemin used his flirting grin whenever he talked to Jeno. 

Jeno sighed to himself, leaning back in the chair he was sat in. What the hell was that train of thought? No, no way. He did not think about his best friend that way, he was tired. Yeah, that was it. Practice was really tiring. 

With his head in a mess, Jeno decided that he'd go to bed. He stood up from the table, the chair scraping against the floor. Jaemin instantly looked over towards him, seeing him go. 

"Hey, Jeno!" Jaemin shouted, causing the elder to stop in his tracks. "You off to bed already?" 

"Ah, yeah." Jeno turned to the others, his signature eye smile following. "I'm really tired, so I'm gonna turn in." 

"Cover up and don't catch a cold!" Jaemin shouted back just before Jeno shut the door to their shared room. He immediately collapsed on his bed feeling completely exhausted.

It took another ten minutes before Jeno actually pulled himself back up. He quickly changed into his pyjama bottoms and a baggy top. He slowly sank back into bed, pulling the duvet over his being. 

Sleep easily took over Jeno, coaxing him into a well deserved sleep. The world seemed to disappear around him and Jeno wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

~*~ 

Jeno suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrists. His hands were pinned above his head, a dark figure looking over him. 

Jeno was scared, the fear running up his spine. The cold wooden floor was painful on against his back, forcing him to squirm under the other. 

"You like this, don't you?" The person above him was a man, a man with a dark but almost familiar voice. "You like being pushed to the ground." 

"You're wrong!" Jeno snapped back, struggling against the tight grip. 

"You always try act like the one in control, and it's kinda cute." The other moved both wrists into one hand, pushing them harder into the wooden floor. 

"Ah!" Jeno whimpered, the hand tightening. The man's other hand was free now, free to do as it pleased. It started to unbutton Jeno's shirt, before stroking his abdomen. 

"You're really cute." The voice was so familiar. Jeno opened his eyes, looking up at the man above. He could just make out floppy brown hair, and a smiley grin. 

Jeno knew that face. 

"What is it that you want, Jeno?" He knew that voice. "Is it to be like them? To have someone of your own?" 

"W-what are you s-saying?" Jeno tensed as the other stroked back up his abdomen and back down. 

"Mark and Donghyuck." He leaned down, his nose brushing against Jeno's nape. "You're jealous of them. Because you can't be like that... with me." 

"What?" Jeno's eyes widened, suddenly the man above him came into view. Even though it was dark, Jeno could see who it was. "Jaemin...?!"

~*~ 

Jeno sat up in his bed, eyes wide open and his breathing heavy. What the hell was that dream!? What was he thinking!? Jeno quickly glanced to the bed at the other side of the room, seeing Jaemin sleeping silently. 

The younger was half hanging off the bed, laying on the belly. He was snoring softly, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Jeno just stared at him, his breath coming out in ragged pants. 

What kind of dream... 

Jeno raked a hand through his hair, ruffling it furiously. What was that all about? Weren't dreams supposed to be desires or childhood traumas, or so Jeno had heard anyway. And that, that definitely had nothing to do with childhood trauma. So was it... a desire? 

Shaking his head Jeno flopped back down into bed. No way. No way. That was a weird one off. Maybe he'd eaten some cheese before bed. Maybe the dream was actually a nightmare, maybe the Jaemin in his dream was actually slender man sent to kill him. 

"I can hear you thinking." Jaemin's voice sounded from the dimly lit room. It was around 5 am, so the sunlight was only just starting to creep in. 

"Shut up." Jeno whispered back, quickly turning his back on the younger. He couldn't deal with him now, not when he could still hear him saying those words in his ear. 

"Had a nightmare or something?" Jaemin continued to ask. They had to be up in a couple hours anyway for a Dream schedule, but Jeno would have preferred more sleep to answering. 

Jaemin frowned as he was met by silence. But after only a few seconds a smile crossed his expression. "Sweet dreams, Jeno." He whispered softly before getting comfortable in his own bed. 

Jeno squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to sleep but it never came. That dream had put him into a state of confusion. 

~*~ 

Jeno stood in the middle of his high school corridor. Their were no students around and the lights were off. The entire corridor was dim, the lockers seeming to tower over. 

"Where is everyone?" Jeno questioned, looking around the corridor. He took a few steps, walking towards his maths classroom.

Peering around the door, Jeno saw that there was no one in there. It was like the school was closed. "Maybe I should just go to the front door." Jeno walked towards the exit of the building. 

That was until he felt something grab his shoulders. He was suddenly pushed into the lockers, the sound reverberating through the corridor. 

"Ow! What the fu-" Jeno cut himself off when he looked up. Jaemin had his hands on either side of Jeno, trapping him between his arms. 

"Hey, Jeno." Jaemin grinned, leaning closer. Jeno instantly pulled his head back, but he hit the lockers straight away. 

"W-what the... why are you...?" Jeno's face was turning red. He could feel his cheeks heating up. 

"Do you wanna get pinned against a locker at school?" Jaemin asked, tilting his head. 

"What!?" If Jeno wasn't blushing before he certainly was now. "Why the hell would you ask that?!" 

"Well you seem to be enjoying this right now." Jaemin grinned, leaning in closer again. He brushed his nose against elder's, making Jeno tense suddenly. 

"Oh god... What the hell is with this dream!?" Jeno didn't open his mouth but his thoughts seemed to play out into the open. He instantly opened his eyes, cheeks bright red. 

"Isn't this what you want?" Jaemin questioned, shuffling his feet closer. He was dangerously close now and Jeno had nowhere to escape to. 

"No! That is wrong..." Jeno's voice trailed off a little; was that true? No... it couldn't be. 

"Is it?" Jaemin whispered, his forehead now leaning against the elder's. "Are you sure?" 

"I... I don't..." Jeno's eyes were starting to lid, eyes looking down to Jaemin's lips. 

"You want it, don't you?" Jaemin smirked, suddenly brushing his nose against the elder's. "Want to kiss me? Wanna know what I taste like?" 

"J-Jaemin... what...?" Jeno suddenly squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like he could Jaemin's breath in his face, way too close to his lips. 

~*~ 

Jeno's eyes widened, his breathing heavy as he stared up at the ceiling. He threw an arm over his eyes, cheeks feeling way too hot. 

"Come on, Jeno!" Renjun's voice suddenly sounded as he opened the door. "We gotta leave in ten minutes!" 

"Okay." Jeno forced himself to sit up, ruffling the back of his hair as he did. Renjun raised an eyebrow at the younger, seeing how flushed and sweaty was. 

Renjun's face suddenly scrunched up in disgust. Jeno noticed the elder's grimace, pulling a slight face at him. "What?" Jeno questioned, confused as to why he was being looked at. 

"You have a dirty dream or something?" Renjun had to stop himself from gagging at the thought. "You look awful." 

Jeno threw his pillow at the elder, who dodged it gracefully. "Sort your life out." Renjun demanded before walking back out the room and yelling something in Chinese to Chenle. 

Jeno immediately looked down at himself. He could see a half hard tent forming in his pyjama trousers. Not to mention he could feel sweat rolling down his neck. 

"Fuck..." Jeno muttered, hand raking through his sweaty hair. Without even thinking, he grabbed his towel and went straight to the bathroom. 

"You have 3 minutes to shower." Mark reminded as Jeno walked past him. 

"That's all I need." Jeno called back before entering the bathroom. 

-

Practice seemed to drag on and on. Jeno couldn't help but stare at Jaemin through the mirror in the dance studio. 

Jaemin was currently trying to ruffle Jisung's hair, but the maknae was shoving hard. Chenle was dolphin laughing high pitched and happy. 

Jeno smiled; why did Jaemin make his entire being feel so light? He always felt like he was in the clouds when he saw Jaemin. He was just adorable. And handsome. 

"Jeno!" Donghyuck's voice sounded, waking the said man out of his thoughts. 

"What!? Yes! Yes...?" Jeno blinked rapidly, like he was waking himself up more. 

"Dude you're spacing out with a creepy grin on your ugly face." Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at the elder. 

"Sorry..." Jeno rubbed at his eyes. Donghyuck was a little taken back; he was at least expecting a return quip. 

"What's up, baby cakes?" Donghyuck sang loudly as he flung his arm around the elder. 

Mark frowned, glaring towards where the younger two were. Jaemin looked over too, his eyebrows furrowed. Chenle and Jisung carried on their conversation while Renjun was on his phone. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Donghyuck leaned his head on Jeno's shoulder, but his eyes looked over towards Mark. He smirked at the elder, who rolled his eyes in return. 

Mark made his way towards them, trying his best to keep the anger from his eyes. It didn't quite work. "What's wrong, Jeno?" His eyes softened when he looked at the said dongsaeng. 

"N-nothing," Jeno held his hands up, thankfully shuffling Donghyuck off in the process. "I just didn't sleep that well last night." 

"Is something bothering you?" Mark's 'hyung' was showing. He really was an overprotective thing when he wanted to be. 

"No, I..." Jeno trailed off, eyes looking towards Jaemin. The younger locked eyes with him, making his cheeks flush. 

Jeno shook his head. "Nothing is bothering me." He smiled towards Mark again, reassuring the elder that he was fine. 

Mark frowned, before taking hold of Jeno's hand. "Come with me." Mark pulled the younger towards the door. 

"Jeno...?" Jaemin's voice whispered as Jeno passed. The elder heard it, and it made his heart feel tight. 

Mark closed the door after they left the room, pulling Jeno down the corridor. There was a weird pit in his stomach again, but this time he wasn't sure what to say or do. 

"Ok, Jeno." Mark finally stopped and turned to the younger. "What's bothering you?" He smiled softly, hand holding Jeno's shoulder. 

"Ah, it's nothing." Jeno smiled back, but it wasn't his usual eye smile. 

"Jeno," Mark smiled sadly, "you can tell me anything. It'll be easier to tell me than Donghyuck, right?" 

Jeno sighed. "Hyung, were you jealous?" 

"W-what?" Mark immediately flushed, cheeks turning pink. 

"When Donghyuck got too close to me?" Jeno questioned. 

Mark smiled an awkward smile, ruffling the back of his hair. "Ah... not really. I know how touchy-feely Donghyuck is with everyone. It doesn't bother me or anything. It really doesn't." 

Jeno chuckled, "really?" 

"This isn't about me." Mark quickly retorted trying to get back on task. "It's about you telling me what's up?" 

"There's nothing wrong. I just didn't sleep well." It wasn't wrong. Surely the dreams were a one-off mishap. They didn't mean anything. 

~*~ 

Darkness. That's all there was. Jeno couldn't see a thing, but he could feel something silky covering his eyes. What was happening now? 

Jeno pulled on his arms, only to hear the clank of metal and the dull ache. He was handcuffed and blindfolded; what kind of dream was this!? 

"Hey! What the hell!" Jeno shouted out, tugging at his arms again. 

"What's wrong, Jeno?" That voice. 

"Jaemin! What the fu-" Jeno was cut off by pressure on his lips, probably a finger. 

"Relax, Jeno." Jaemin cooed, moving the hand up to play with Jeno's hair. "Black hair really does suit you, but your blonde was sooooo~ adorable." 

"Wh-what do you want this time?" Jeno couldn't hold back the stutter. Being restricted of movement and sight was frightening in a way. 

"It's not what I want, is it?" Jaemin's thumb suddenly brushed down Jeno's throat. His hand continued slowly stroking down to his chest and abdomen. "It's what you want." 

Jeno bit his lip. He could feel the palm of Jaemin's hand against his own flesh. Was he not wearing any clothes? Well, he could definitely feel that he was in boxers, but nothing else. 

"Have you been working out lately?" Jaemin smirked, finger just circling Jeno's navel. "You're looking lean." 

"S-stop it...!" Jeno gasped out, eyes squeezing shut under his blindfold. "This isn't real! This isn't real!" He started repeating over and over. 

"But you want it to be." Jaemin reminded, his free hand grabbed Jeno's jaw. "You want this from Nana. So why not just ask for it already?" 

"N-no! That's wrong!" Jeno hated these dreams. What the hell were they even about really? 

"Why lie?" Jaemin moved closer to Jeno's face, his breath now fanning over his lips. "You want it." 

Jeno felt a soft pair of lips press against his own.

~*~ 

Jeno awoke with start. He was currently sat in the van, the other members all snoozing around him. He looked to his left, seeing Jisung beside him. 

The maknae was the only other member awake, staring at Jeno with an intense gaze. "Nightmare?" He simply said, eyes never looking away. 

Jeno just nodded slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable under the younger's stare. Jisung raised an eyebrow, glancing around the van before back to Jeno. 

"You've been acting really strange today." Jisung pointed out, "and Renjun told me you looked awful this morning too." 

Jeno instantly glared towards Renjun, who happened to be at the other side of Jisung. He was sleeping against the window, using his gym bag as a makeshift pillow. 

Jisung shifted slightly, capturing Jeno's attention again. "What are you dreaming about that's got you so fucked over?" 

Jeno wanted to say something to the maknae for swearing, but he was distracted. Distracted by what Jisung actually said. No way could Jeno tell him about his dreams. 

Jisung raised an eyebrow, seeing as though the elder was spacing out. He felt as though he should probably say something, but he thought against it. He'd find out anyway. 

-

The dreams didn't stop. Jeno was sat on the sofa in the Dream dorm, just staring at the tv. There was some sort of makeover show on, but Jeno wasn't paying attention. 

It had already been two weeks of non stop Jaemin dreams. It was starting to stress Jeno out a little. Not only were the dreams weirdly sexualised, but now they ended with Jaemin kissing him. 

Every time they'd kiss Jeno always woke up, jolting back to reality harshly. It was getting more and more frustrating, because Jeno wanted to know what came after the kiss. 

Jeno immediately ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the strands a little. Why was he thinking that he wanted that to continue?! 

He knew that he'd started glancing at Jaemin's lips when he talked. It was so stressful to the point it made Jeno feel sick. He shouldn't be like this, no way. 

"'Sup Jeno?" Jaemin's voice sounded as the younger jumped over the back of the sofa. He landed right beside Jeno, getting a bit too close to his space. 

"Nowt much." Jeno could speak to Jaemin normally, which is something that surprised even himself. He just couldn't seem to hold the younger's gaze for too long, it would send his mind running. 

Jaemin sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "You sure? You've been kinda spacey these past few days." 

Jeno cringed a little to himself. He'd started making it super obvious? Fantastic... 

"I guess I'm just tired." It wasn't a lie. The dreams had stopped Jeno from sleeping the amount he usually did. Working the same on less sleep was actually more tragic than Jeno would have ever thought. 

"Have a nap now." Jaemin cupped Jeno's head and without warning he pulled the elder down. Jeno yelped before his head landed on Jaemin's thigh, more muscle than squish these days. 

"I'm okay, I-" 

"Jeno." Jaemin stopped the elder from getting back up, pushing him back down slightly. "Sleep. I can see the dark panda eyes." He petted Jeno's hair, lulling him off into a unwilling sleep. 

~*~

"Feels nice doesn't it?" Jeno gritted his teeth, pulling on his restraints. He was cuffed to the wall, stood up and glaring at Jaemin. 

Jaemin chuckled, "feels super nice right?" He was sat on a chair in front of where the elder was restrained on the wall. 

"What does...?" Jeno growled. What the hell was this scenario anyway? Why was Jaemin just sat watching him with a creepy smirk. 

"Lying on Nana's lap." Jaemin chuckled, seeing the blush creep up Jeno's neck and face. "Being this close to him. Feeling his warmth." 

Jeno frowned, looking over towards the side. He didn't want to look at Jaemin anymore. He didn't want to listen to this anymore. 

"Do you wanna sleep next to him every day?" Jaemin stood up from the chair, walking towards Jeno. "How close do you wanna be to him?" 

"Don't come closer!" Jeno snapped, pulling at his wrists. Jaemin laughed, leaning his hand on the wall beside Jeno's head. He came a little too close, but Jeno couldn't really escape. 

"You're so cute." Jaemin purred into the elder's ear. His free hand suddenly slipped under Jeno's shirt, stroking from his hip to his chest. 

Jeno bit his lip, eyes clenched shut. He needed to wake up. Quickly. Jaemin chuckled again. "I think you just really wanna be dominated, Jeno." 

"Fuck off!" Jeno spat, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Ooh, not very friendly." Jaemin chuckled, grinning deviously. "I like it when you're frisky, as well as your shyness. You spoil me, Jeno." 

"What is this all about, huh!?" Jeno shouted, straight into Jaemin's ear. The younger only chuckled, glancing at Jeno from the side. 

"You tell me." Jaemin moved closer to Jeno's ear. "Isn't this your dream? Not mine." He bit Jeno's earlobe, making the elder whimper. 

Jaemin sucked at the spot behind Jeno's ear, before biting at his neck. Jaemin sank his teeth into Jeno's throat, sucking at his Adam's apple. 

"A-ah...!" Jeno threw his head back, ignoring the hard thump on the wall. "Sh-shit! S-stop!" He couldn't handle this, he could feel his stomach clench. 

Jaemin continued to bite at Jeno, now sinking teeth into the elder's collarbone. Jeno pulled at his restraints again. He wanted to push Jaemin away, they couldn't continue. 

"J-Jaemin... please st-stop..." Jeno could feel tears in his eyes already. Oh god he was pathetic. "Please... I can't d-do this..." 

"Hmm, why not?" Jaemin's breath fanned over the elder's shoulder. He was now licking and sucking at Jeno's shoulder. When had his shirt been undone anyway? 

"I can't think of Jaemin this way!" Jeno shouted, feeling the presence move away from him. Jaemin just stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Why?" 

"He's my best friend..." Jeno panted out. "I can't lose him. I can't let him know!" He was starting to feel tears running down his face. 

Jaemin just stood and stared, his expression unreadable. Jeno forced his eyes open, looking at the younger through the blurry vision. 

"L-let me go..." Jeno pleaded. "I don't want this..." 

Jaemin suddenly stepped close again, clicking his fingers. Jeno's wrists fell from the wall, making him slump against the bricks.

Jaemin suddenly wrapped his arms around Jeno, pulling him close. He cupped one hand behind Jeno's head, playing with the soft hair. 

"Jaemin... wh-what...?" Jeno's eyes opened, looking up at Jaemin. The younger had grown so tall, it made Jeno feel suddenly warm and secure. 

"You don't want this?" Jaemin asked, tightening the arm around Jeno's waist. Jeno shook his head, his hands pushing at Jaemin's chest. 

"I don't... I want to stay with Jaemin forever. He is my best friend." Jeno meant every word. He wouldn't do anything that would ever endanger their friendship. As friends, they could stay together forever - through NCT and beyond. 

Jaemin nodded, but his eyes were looking down at Jeno's lips. The elder pushed at Jaemin's chest again, but it was a futile attempt. 

"Let me go..." Jeno could feel himself get weaker. Why couldn't he fight Jaemin off? Even in a dream he couldn't. 

"Never." Jaemin pulled Jeno closer, suddenly locking their lips together. 

Jeno's eyes widened. He hadn't woken up yet, why!? Jaemin pushed the elder back against the wall, both arms around his waist.

Jeno let his eyes flutter shut, but he couldn't kiss back. Jaemin tilted his head a little, licking at Jeno's bottom lip. The elder kept his lips pursed and tight, not letting the younger in. 

"Jeno." Jaemin cooed, his nose nuzzling against Jeno's. "Hey, you okay?" 

"Wh-what...?" Jeno looked up at the younger, eyes blurred. 

"Hey! Jeno!" 

~*~ 

"Jeno!" 

Jeno woke up startled, looking up at a worried Jaemin. The younger was over Jeno, a very concerned expression on his face. 

Jeno was breathing heavily, eyes blown wide as he stared blankly. "Jaemin...?" 

"What the hell dude!" Jaemin forced the elder to sit up, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You were freaking out! You looked as though you were having a nightmare! Are you okay?" 

Jeno rubbed at his face, feeling the sweat. "I'm sorry... I just-"

"You scared me!" Jaemin pulled the elder into a hug. "You weren't waking up... I tried but you- fuck." 

Jeno's eyes widened, his face pressed against the younger's shoulder. After what felt like far too long, Jaemin pulled out of the hug looking at Jeno's flushed face. 

"Have you been having these nightmares recently?" Jaemin questioned, "is that why you're so tired? Why you can't sleep?"

"I still sleep..." Jeno didn't know why he was trying to defend himself all of a sudden. 

"Don't lie to me." Jaemin frowned at the elder. "I hear you wake up, sometimes multiple times in the night. I know." 

Jeno's eyes glanced away, feeling his heart accelerate all of a sudden. He just stared down at his lap, seeing how his knees were between Jaemin's. 

"What are the nightmares about?" Jaemin suddenly questioned causing the elder to become rigid. It definitely didn't go unnoticed. "Jeno?" 

"I... I don't remember." Jeno lied. He had to. He couldn't tell Jaemin he was having nightmare scenarios about him! 

Jaemin sighed. He was rubbing the small of Jeno's back, trying his very best to calm him. "It's okay, Jeno." He smiled sweetly at the elder, "they're not real. You don't have to worry about them anymore, okay?" 

Jeno had ended up staring back into Jaemin's eyes, his gaze so familiar and comforting. "Okay..." Jeno answered, soft and almost weak. 

Jaemin hated seeing Jeno like this. Whatever he was dreaming about must be really hard to bear. Jeno was always breathing heavily and looked panicked every time he woke up. 

"I might... get some water." Jeno made a move to get away, he needed time to relax. 

"I'll get it." Jaemin pushed the elder back down onto the sofa. He got up quickly, already making his way towards the kitchenette. 

Jeno watched the younger go, feeling almost guilty for not going himself. He couldn't get over the fact that his dream had taken another step further, the kiss was longer. 

Jaemin returned with a glass of water. He held it out for the elder, his eyes filled with worry. Jeno smiled as he took the glass, gulping down the entire fill. 

"Feeling better?" Jaemin asked, eyes still full of concern. Why did Jaemin have to be so caring and nice and gorgeous and handso- wait what? 

Jaemin furrowed his brows seeing as though the elder was just staring at him blankly. "Jeno?" He shook Jeno by the shoulder, waking him up. 

"Huh, yeah?" Jeno shook his head, his hair fluffing as he did. 

"Feeling better?" Jaemin asked again, but his bright smile was back. Jeno wasn't aware of how cute he was, but that might just be because he was slow. 

"I'm okay now." Jeno nodded, smiling back. Jaemin's smile was contagious, it was hard not to smile when the younger did. 

-

The dreams didn't stop. Jaemin was more aware of the fact that Jeno was having nightmares, and he tried everything he could to console the elder. 

Jeno would have personally preferred if Jaemin just let him be. But no, the younger was too caring to just leave Jeno hanging whenever he woke up. 

It was currently 3:04am. Jeno had just woken up from yet another dream, his breathing heavy. Beads of sweat were rolling down Jeno's temples. 

"Jeno," Jaemin instantly sat up in his own bed, "another nightmare?" He kicked off his comforter before making his way to Jeno. 

The younger sat on the edge of Jeno's bed, before circling his arms around him. "Relax, Jeno. It was just a dream." He cooed, his voice sounding a lot deeper than usual. 

Jeno was still breathing heavily. His could feel Jaemin's warmth, smell his musk, hear his calm breathing. Oh god. Jeno leaned his forehead onto Jaemin's shoulder, forcing deeper breaths into his lungs. 

"It's okay," Jaemin brought one hand up to pet Jeno's hair, "I'm here. Whatever happened in your dream is gone now. There's only me and you here." 

Jeno suddenly gripped to Jaemin's pyjama shirt, startling the younger a little. Today's dream had been a little different than the previous ones. 

They were both stood on a cliff facing the ocean at sunset. Jeno had actually enjoyed the dream until the cliff gave out beneath them. Jaemin had fallen into the sea, while Jeno was stuck on land. 

It scared Jeno to no end. It wasn't his usual, yet weird, Jaemin dreams. This one was scarier. It was like visualising what might happen to them if Jaemin knew. 

"I'm sorry." Jeno whimpered out, his hands tightening in the soft fabric. "Can we... stay like this for awhile?" 

"However long you need." Jaemin turned his head slightly, nuzzling into Jeno's hair. He wanted to protect the elder, but he wasn't really sure on how. 

How could you save someone from their own dreams? 

Jaemin manoeuvred them both, gently laying them both down on Jeno's bed. The elder was still gripping to him hard, his face buried in Jaemin's shoulder. His breathing was still heavy, but was becoming steadier. 

After a few minutes Jeno's grip became slack and his body relaxed. Jaemin smiled to himself; Jeno had fallen asleep. Jaemin didn't make any moves to leave however, and just gently patted Jeno's head. 

"What are you dreaming about every night?" Jaemin whispered, his voice barely audible. Jeno just snuggled closer to the younger, making Jaemin's cheeks flush red. 

Jaemin bit his lip, eyes just watching the elder. Jeno was so cute. Everything about him. His smile, his voice, his personality, his height, his laughter, his everything. Jeno was so fucking cute. Adorable even. 

Jaemin chuckled, gently brushing some hair out of Jeno's face. "You'd be angry if I told you how adorable you are." He wrapped his arms around Jeno, before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

~*~

"Do you love me?" Jaemin asked, his arms around Jeno's waist. Jeno was currently straddling Jaemin's lap, his arms draped over his shoulders. 

"As a friend." Jeno whispered back. Jaemin chuckled, pulling the elder even closer. 

"Why do you lie to yourself?" Jaemin smirked, leaning close enough for their noses to brush. "You obviously love me." 

"No I don-" Jeno was suddenly cut off, lips taken by Jaemin's. The elder's eyes widened, his hands gripping onto Jaemin's shoulders. 

Jeno let his eyes flutter closed, his arms wrapping around Jaemin's neck. Jaemin smirked into the kiss, suddenly licking at the elder's bottom lip. 

Jeno pulled back in shock, eyes wide. Jaemin just laughed, cupping a hand behind Jeno's head and pulling him back in. 

"Wai- mmph!" Jeno was cut off again. Jaemin thrust his tongue into the elder's mouth, licking around the warm cavern. Jeno could feel his strength escaping, his heart felt full to bursting. 

Jaemin pushed Jeno to the floor without breaking their kiss apart. Jeno kept his arms around the younger's head, not letting him pull back anymore. 

Jaemin's hands glided up the elder's sides, travelling under his shirt. Jeno hummed softly, feeling the warmth of Jaemin's palms. 

After what felt like hours, Jaemin pulled away from the kiss. He smiled down at Jeno, who was looking up at him flushed and withered. 

"What would you do if Nana told you he loves you?" Jaemin questioned, looking down at the elder. 

"He wouldn't." Jeno smiled softly. "He loves me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." His heart clenched at his own words, his expression flinching. 

Jaemin tilted his head. "Aw, you don't like it that way. You don't want to just be friends, right? You want me." 

"N-no!" Jeno turned his head away, eyes squeezed closed. Jaemin chuckled, stroking the elder's cheek. 

"I love you." Jaemin cooed, straight into Jeno's ear. 

"Shut up! Don't say that!" Jeno snapped, suddenly pushing at the younger. "Do not say that!" 

Jaemin just stared down at the elder, his expression unreadable. "Why?" 

"It... it's cruel." Jeno squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore the younger. 

"I love you, Jeno." Jaemin whispered, but this time his voice sounded a little disoriented. 

~*~ 

Jeno opened his eyes, the dim light of early morning leaking through the curtains. Jeno's face was pink as he looked at the face right in front of him. 

Jaemin was sleeping beside him, his arms still draped loosely around Jeno's torso. He was snoring softly, snuggling into his pillow. 

Jeno smiled, bringing one hand up to Jaemin's face. He ghosted his fingers over Jaemin's cheekbones. Jeno smiled, but his eyes were starting to well up with tears. 

"Jaemin?" Jeno's voice was barely a whisper. "Jaemin, are you awake?" The younger continued to snore softly, only a small murmur escaping him. 

Jeno sniffled, shuffling close to Jaemin. He closed his eyes again, never wanting this moment to end. "I'm scared to tell you..." Jeno whispered against Jaemin's neck, still listening to his snoring. 

Jaemin shuffled closer, his arms tightening around the elder suddenly. He was still snoring as he nuzzled into Jeno's hair. 

Jeno couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. His hands were clutching to Jaemin's shirt again, holding him close. 

"J-Jeno..." Jaemin mumbled, his lips brushing Jeno's hair. "So... cute." He cooed softly. 

Jeno's eyes widened, hearing Jaemin's voice by his ear. Did the younger just call him cute? No way. No way, right? 

"Jaemin?" Jeno tried again, his voice still hushed. "You're awake, right? You're just pretending to sleep, right?" He tilted his head slightly, brushing his hair against Jaemin's chin. 

Jaemin just started giving butterfly kisses to Jeno's head. "Cute..." he couldn't be asleep, right? 

Jeno bit his lip, trying to pull himself away from the younger. Jaemin whined, feeling the warmth he was hugging move away. Jeno couldn't bring himself to hurt Jaemin in a real attempt to escape. 

"Jaemin, wake up." Jeno patted the younger's chest. "We gotta get up soon. Wake up." 

"Don't wanna..." Jaemin smiled a little, his eyes opening slightly. "Mornin', Jeno." He shuffled closer. "Did you sleep well?"

"I... I slept okay." Jeno couldn't really lie. The dream he'd had was more emotionally draining, and then hearing Jaemin mumble in his sleep. "Did you?" 

"Me?" Jaemin chuckled, but Jeno could see the pink flush on his cheeks. "Yeah, I had a nice dream too." 

Jeno's face was turning red now. "Wh-what was your dream about?" His eyes were directed away as he asked. 

"Ah, about you." Jaemin grinned cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows. Jeno huffed a chuckle, his eyes still looking down at Jaemin's chest. 

"What happened in the dream?" Jeno questioned, digging further. 

"Nothing much." Jaemin just continued smiling. Jeno really loved Jaemin's smile, seeing it always made Jeno smile. "We were just talking, and you were giving me your adorable eye smile." 

Jeno blushed again. "It isn't adorable at all." He knew that his smile was charming, but Jaemin always told him that it was adorable. 

"You're so cute." Jaemin cooed, patting the elder's head. Jeno's blush reached all the way to his ears; he buried his face into the younger's chest, hiding from prying eyes. 

"Guys!" Mark's voice sounded, the door to their bedroom swinging open. "We gotta go, schedule starts in fi-" Mark cut himself off, seeing the two younger members cuddled up close in bed. 

Jeno's entire face was red now, while Jaemin just grinned with a sheepish tint. Mark just nodded, "I'll... I'll go help Chenle with breakfast, yeah."


	2. II

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by. They had dance first thing in the morning - which was never a good start because who can be that intense in the morning? 

They had a show scheduled right after lunch and then recording in the evening. It was such a packed day that Jeno had thankfully managed to keep his dreams far from his head. He was professional when needs be. 

They were on their back to the minivan after their show recording. It was fun - as always - but definitely tiring. No doubt about that. 

“You okay, Jeno hyung?” Jisung’s voice sounded from beside him. Jeno’s looked up at the maknae, seeing the curious glint in his eye. 

Jeno smiled, his eyes smiling with him. “I’m just a little tired.” 

“Trouble sleeping again?” Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow like he knew something. 

“I suppose.” Jeno wasn’t going to deny and humour the younger. It would only end up in a lot of questions that Jisung would need answering by the end of the day. 

Jeno had managed to bag a seat in the back by the window. Jisung was beside him, and Chenle at the opposite window. 

“Do you need to go see a doctor or something?” Jisung asked, tilting his head at the elder. “Your eye bags are dark, man?” 

“They really are.” Mark’s voice sounded. He turned around in his chair, which happened to be right in front of Jeno’s. “And you look pale.” 

“I’m okay.” Jeno waved a hand in front of his face. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll get back to sleep soon enough.” He gave a nervous chuckle. 

“Do you need a day off?” Mark asked, looking over Jeno in a really motherly kind of way. 

“No, no! Nothing like that! I’m fine, really.” Jeno smiled, trying his best to look healthy and happy. 

Jaemin was listening in from the opposite side of the car. He was on Mark’s row with Donghyuck beside him. He turned his head a little, wanting to actually look at Jeno. 

“I’ll ask the manager if you can have a day off.” Mark turned back before even getting an answer. 

“Wait, Mark hyung! I don’t need a day off I’m fine, I promise.” Jeno tried to persuade, but was completely ignored. 

“Manager hyung?” Mark called out to the manager, that happened to be driving. 

“I’ll ask management when we get back to SM.” The manger sighed, “but I agree. Jeno has looked pale these days.” 

“No, really! I’m okay.” Jeno couldn’t take a day off. Not only would it be a hinder on Dream and the rest of NCT but he’d be alone with his thoughts. 

“Should someone stay with Jeno when he’s off?” Renjun asked from the passenger seat, but he didn’t bother to turn around. 

“I don’t need a day off. Trust me.” Jeno’s still refused to be alone with his thoughts. 

“You’re not trying to get a day off are you, Injunnie?” Donghyuck’s voice sounded, loud but tired. “If that’s the case, I’ll look after Jeno. He likes me best after all.” 

“Shut up.” Mark smacked the younger’s head. 

“Ow! Mark hyung!” Donghyuck whined, frowning at the eldest.

“We have 127 schedules too. You can’t afford a day off.” Mark reminded seriously. 

“Come on, Mark.” Donghyuck’s head leaned on Mark’s shoulder. “You just don’t want a schedule without me. You’re lonely in U, right?” 

“Shut up.” Mark crumbled, his cheeks turning pink. Donghyuck smirked, sitting up again and shoving his face towards the elder’s. 

“Cute, Mark~” Donghyuck teased, before pressing a kiss to the elder man’s cheek. 

Jaemin felt an eye-roll, and that wasn’t usually like him. He glanced over to Jeno again, the elder closing his eyes and directing his head down on his lap. 

“Mark hyung, do you have a 127 schedule tomorrow?” Jaemin asked, capturing everyone’s attention. Especially Jeno’s. 

“Yes, from 2pm probably till early morning.” Mark raised an eyebrow. 

“Will it be possible to postpone any important schedules for Dream tomorrow?” Jaemin was now focusing most of his attention on their manager. “If it’s just dance practice Jeno can stay at the dorm, but then we’ll be there later if he needs us.” 

Jeno blushed, eyes looking down at the floor of the van. What was Jaemin saying? Jeno glanced up, his eyes locking with Jaemin’s. The elder quickly looked away, his ears turning red. 

Jaemin’s expression seemed to turn into one of surprise. Did Jeno just blush and avert his eyes? Jaemin could feel his heart skip. What was that about? 

The manager sighed, “okay. Dream schedules tomorrow can be moved, but you guys have to go to dance practice.” He would agree with Jaemin’s idea, it seemed more manageable. “I’ll ask management if Jeno needs another day off.” 

“Thank you, manager hyung.” Mark smiled. 

Jeno wanted to say something too, but he didn’t want to risk looking up at Jaemin again. His heart was beating stupidly fast, almost to the point of making him sick. 

Jisung raised an eyebrow at the elder, seeing him breathe heavily. Jeno looked like he was trying to calm himself. 

~*~ 

“So you’re gonna spend the day together are ya?” Jaemin asked, sitting cross legged on the end of a king bed. 

Jeno’s was sat up by the pillows, his wrists chained against the wall. What were these dreams seriously about? 

“I bet if you asked, Nana would stay with you all day while the others went and worked.” Jaemin chuckled, tilting his head. 

“I don’t want a day off.” Jeno sighed. “I’m fine.” 

“Don’t you wanna spend the day with me?” Jaemin purred, crawling up the bed toward the elder. Jeno pulled back, only for his back to hit the headboard. 

“Not you.” Jeno shook his head. “Never you.” 

“Why not?” Jaemin kneeled between Jeno’s legs, his hands slamming on the wall next to the elder’s head. 

Jeno squeezed his eyes shut, flinching at the sudden movement. Jaemin chuckled, leaning in closer to the elder again. 

“Don’t you wanna spend the day together? Talk about whatever this is?” Jaemin questioned, whispering into the elder’s ear. 

“Please stop...” Jeno could feel his eyes start to well up. “These dreams need to stop... I’m not feeling comfortable around Jaemin anymore... this is ruining me...” 

Jaemin watched as the tears rolled down the elder’s cheeks. He was so cute. “Jeno...” 

“I don’t want to lose Jaemin...” Jeno sniffled. “He’s my best friend. This is making my chest hurt... it’s painful.” 

“You love him?” Jaemin asked seriously. 

Jeno’s eyes widened, slowly looking at the younger in front of him. Jaemin was staring back with dark eyes, their faces only a few inches apart. 

“As a friend...” Jeno whimpered. 

“Don’t lie to yourself, Jeno.” Jaemin leaned in closer, his eyes glancing down at his lips before his eyes again. 

“J-Jaemin... I ca-“ Jeno was cut off by the younger’s lips on his. Jeno’s eyes fluttered shut, not even thinking about what was happening. 

Jaemin pulled away, a smirk appearing. “Just friends, huh?” 

“Shut up.” Jeno’s hissed, turning his head away. 

“Come with me, I wanna show you something.” Jaemin took Jeno’s hands - which had suddenly been released. 

Jaemin pulled Jeno up from the bed, the two of them now standing in the middle of Myeongdong. 

“What the...?” Jeno’s looked around, confusion filling him. They were both in casual wear, the sun shining over the stores and the other shoppers. 

Jeno turned to the younger, eyebrows furrowed. “Why are we here?” 

“Having a date.” Jaemin grinned, tilting his head. He interlocked their hands, holding them up so that Jeno could see. 

“L-let go!” Jeno yelped, pulling at his hand. “This is public!” 

“No one cares.” Jaemin chuckled, gesturing around them. The other shoppers were just going about their day, ignoring the two male idols holding hands in the middle of the streets. 

They walked around together for what felt like hours. But this was a dream, so god knows. It might have been five minutes for all Jeno knew. 

Myeongdong had started to fade into a night scene, the street stalls popping up. Literally. Jeno smiled, looking around the streets. 

Jaemin squeezed the elder’s hand, catching Jeno’s attention again. Jaemin smirked, “having a nice date?” 

“It’s not a date.” Jeno frowned, turning away from the younger. He put on a pout but didn’t pull his hand away from Jaemin’s. 

Jaemin suddenly pulled Jeno into an alley, catching him off guard. Jeno was pushed against the wall, Jaemin’s mouth back on his like no other. 

Jeno gripped the younger’s shoulders, eyes closed. Jaemin licked his way into Jeno’s mouth, tasting every inch of his warm cavern. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin breathed into his neck. “I want you.” He started sucking at the soft flesh of Jeno’s throat, tongue hot against his flesh. 

“N-no...” Jeno tilted his head back, hitting the alley wall. 

“Let’s change location.” Jaemin suddenly grabbed Jeno, twirling him around and throwing him onto a bed. 

The alley had changed from a dark alley to an over-the-top pink love hotel. Jeno’s entire face turned red, feeling the soft fluffy bedding below him. 

“I love you.” Jaemin stated, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jeno’s forehead. 

Jeno felt tears well up in his eyes, looking up at his best friend. “I... I lov-“

~*~ 

“Hey, Jeno!” Jisung shook the elder violently, waking him up from his dream. 

Jeno’s was still in the van, all the members looking at him with worry. Jeno’s could feel the sweat dripping down his brow. Oh god, did it look like he was having a nightmare. 

“Jeno, are you alright?” Jaemin quickly asked. The van was parked on the side of the road with the hazard lights on. Jaemin had shuffled between Mark and the window, wanting to be directly in front of Jeno. 

Jeno met the younger’s eyes, his own widening as a deep blush rose on his cheeks. Jaemin frowned, not quite understanding the elder’s expression. 

Jisung raised an eyebrow, already figuring out the situation. Even Chenle had a knowing look on his face; really these hyungs were hard to deal with. 

“Is he alright?” The manager’s concerned voice came from the front. Even Renjun was looking back over his chair. 

“D-did I do something?” Jeno’s was actually a little afraid to hear the answer. But, he knew that he needed to know. 

“You were definitely have a nightmare.” Donghyuck answered, “sweaty and jolting around.” 

“I... I didn’t say anything, right?” Jeno didn’t know how to live with himself if he said something in his sleep. 

“Not really,” Donghyuck shrugged, “mostly just heavy breathing.” 

Jeno felt a wave of relief. He slumped back in his chair, rubbing at his forehead. The manager told the members to all sit down again, so they could get back on the road. 

Jaemin had claimed the chair in front of Jeno now, forcing Mark and Donghyuck to move over a seat. The rest of the journey was silent, only the radio playing quietly. 

Jeno felt his stomach churn at the awkward atmosphere. What the hell was wrong with him and why wouldn’t it stop? That last dream had almost stepped over a line that he didn’t ever want to cross. 

When they got back to the dorm, the silence seemed to consume Jeno. The members were all looking over him like to might just collapse. There was no movement from the van. 

“Okay,” the manager sighed, “I’m gonna call the medical office at SM.” 

“What? No, I’m okay.” Jeno insisted that he was okay. 

“No you’re not.” The manager said sternly, shaking his head. “I’ll get you an appointment tomorrow while the other members are at practice.” 

Jeno didn’t really have the strength to fight against the manager anymore. He just nodded, before unbuckling his seatbelt. Jaemin and Renjun exited the van first, followed by Jeno and Jisung. 

“Call me if anything happens.” Mark had opened the window to talk to Renjun. 

“Don’t worry, hyung.” Renjun reassured, glancing towards Jeno. The van then drove off, taking Donghyuck and Mark to the 127 dorm and Chenle to his parents house. 

Jeno walked straight into the dorm, ignoring the members behind him. He didn’t really want to explain anything. 

Jisung was one that ran after him until they were walking side by side. Renjun and Jaemin were a little behind them. 

“So what was the dream about?” Jisung asked casually, though he could give a pretty wild guess. 

“I don’t remember.” Jeno pressed the button for the lift. Jisung raised an eyebrow; yeah right he didn’t remember. 

The lift pinged and Jeno stepped in, pressing the number 4 straight away. Jisung held his arm out so that the lift wouldn’t close, letting Renjun and Jaemin get in with them. 

The lift ride up was awkward and tense. Jeno kept his eyes on his feet, breathing heavily in the enclosed space. Jaemin wanted to wrap an arm around the elder and console him, but he held back. 

When they got to their floor, Renjun opened the door with the code and his identity card. He held the door open for all the younger members before closing and locking again. 

Jeno threw his coat onto the sofa before making his way to the kitchenette. Jaemin watched him as he filled up the kettle and pulled out a mug. 

Jisung sat on the sofa, a sigh escaping him. Renjun sat beside him, “are you staying up for awhile, Jisunggie? It’s already past 2.” He asked with a soft smile. 

Jisung turned his head to the elder. “What do you think is really wrong with Jeno?” He kept his voice below a whisper. 

Renjun leaned in a little closer, “I’m not sure. But it’s a little strange if you ask me.” He glanced over to where Jaemin was standing. “It definitely has something to do with Jaemin, right?” 

“I thought that too.” Jisung nodded. 

Jaemin could barely hear what the two on the sofa were whispering about, but that didn’t really matter to him. He took a deep breath, walking into the kitchenette. 

Jeno was watching the kettle boil, his breathing still uneven. Jaemin stood beside the elder, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. 

“Is it the same dream?” He asked carefully. He didn’t want to overstep the boundary and ask Jeno what the dreams were about, he just wondered if it was the same thing night after night. 

Jeno turned his gaze towards Jaemin for a split second before looking at the kettle again. “Sort of.” He didn’t really know how to put it. They weren’t the same scenario, but the same sort of thing kept happening. Or rather, the dreams were progressing. 

Jaemin nodded, before a sigh left him. “I’m here for you... if you need to talk about it or anything.” 

“You’re the last person I want to tel-“ Jeno immediately cut himself off, eyes widening. He straightened up fast, staring at Jaemin with wide fearful eyes. 

Jaemin’s expression looked almost hurt. Jeno didn’t trust him enough to tell him about his nightmares?

“Jaemin, I... I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay.” Jaemin smiled a little, but it was forced. “It’s your own matter, I didn’t mean to pry or anything.” 

“N-no it’s not that.” Jeno wanted to reach out for the younger, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “I just... I can’t tell you.” 

“I thought you couldn’t remember.” Jisung’s voice sounded from the left. Him and Renjun had entered the kitchenette too, listening in to the conversation. 

Jeno looked from one to the other, now trapped by his own words. What was he supposed to do now? What could he say to get out of this? 

“We can’t help you if you don’t tell us.” Renjun stated, “don’t keep everything bottled inside. You’ll make yourself worse.”

“I...” Jeno glanced towards Jaemin again, almost in a shifty way. “I don’t need help, I’m dealing with it myself.” 

“You’re not dealing with it though!” Jaemin snapped suddenly, startling the others. It was rare for Jaemin to raise his voice at any of them. 

Jeno’s breath hitched, that tone on Jaemin sent a shiver down his spine. “Why won’t you let us help!?” Jaemin sounded even more hurt than he looked. “I want to help you, Jeno! I hate seeing you suffer like this, let me help you! Even if it’s just listening to you, it might make you feel better!”

Jeno could feel his heart start to accelerate like crazy. No. No he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to feel this way. He couldn’t feel this way; not for Jaemin. 

“Jeno?” Renjun’s soft tone broke Jeno out of his trance. He quickly turned to the eldest, seeing the concern in Renjun’s face. “Are you okay?” 

Jeno glanced back to the flustered Jaemin, whose eyebrows were furrowed still. “I’m gonna sleep in Mark hyung and Donghyuck’s room.” And with that he speeded away to the room, coffee mug left empty on the counter. 

“Jeno!” Jaemin called out behind him but Jeno just slammed the door shut. He leaned back against the wood, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Jaemin was mid storm when Renjun grabbed his arm. “Just leave him for tonight.” The elder stated seriously. 

“He won’t let us help him.” Jaemin reminded. “Injunnie, how can I just ignore him when he desperately needs us?” 

“I understand, but for now just let it go.” Renjun insisted seriously. “We should go to sleep too. We’ll be more coherent in the morning, right?” 

Jaemin looked over to the shut door, like he was considering the options. After a couple minutes he sighed, giving up. “Okay.” He nodded. 

Renjun released the younger’s arm, letting him go. Jaemin walked over towards his and Jeno’s shared room, opening the door and entering. 

Renjun sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “Should I tell Mark hyung about this?” He asked rhetorically to himself. 

“No.” Jisung answered anyway. “We’ll see how it plays out in the morning.” 

Renjun gave the maknae a strange look but agreed with him. Surely things might work themselves out after sleep. Jisung made an exaggerated yawn before suddenly pulling Renjun into a hug. 

“G’night, hyung.” Jisung squeezed the elder before going towards his and Chenle’s room. 

“Goodnight.” Renjun said before Jisung shut his door. The elder sighed, making his way towards his room. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn’t be too awkward. 

~*~ 

“They’re worried about you now?” Jaemin chuckled, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. 

Jeno was stood beside him in this dream, just standing. “Of course they’re worried about me.” The elder glared at his dream-incarnated Jaemin. 

“You almost let it slip, right?” Jaemin grinned. “What would you do if they found out that you’re lusting for your best friend?” 

“Shut up!” Jeno snapped, turning his back on the younger. “That is not what is happening.” He wasn’t lusting after Jaemin. No, he wouldn’t do something so vulgar. 

“Hmm, cute.” Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist, spooning him softly.

Jeno felt his heart skip, his eyes squeezing shut. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away though, it was too comforting. 

“You were about to tell me you loved me before you awoke last time.” Jaemin reminded, one hand stroking Jeno’s abs gently. 

“Impulse move.” Jeno hissed out. 

“Oh really?” Jaemin’s arms suddenly tightened around the elder, yanking him to the side a little. 

Jeno’s gasped but relaxed back into the younger’s embrace. “I’m going to show you what you really want.” Jaemin whispered into the elder’s ear. 

Jeno mewled, feeling Jaemin lick the shell of his ear. The elder suddenly felt a hand grab his jaw, making him face forwards. Jeno’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning bright red. 

In front of him, only a few paces away was a large bed. On the bed there was another Jaemin and another Jeno. They were both kissing each other deeply, Jeno pushed into the bed with the younger on top.

Jeno blushed darker, watching the scene play out in front of him. He could even see their tongues now and then. “You seem scared,” Jaemin cooed behind him, “I’ll show you what you want. Just watch.” 

Jeno felt his heart burn in his chest. The two of them on the bed were all fumbling hands and greediness, shredding articles of clothes with so much desperation. 

They both were naked in a matter of seconds. Jeno squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore of this. It was worse that he could hear his own voice letting out whimpering noises. 

“Not gonna watch?” Jaemin asked behind him, thumb stroking his neck. “Come on, it’s just like watching porn, right?” 

Jeno shook his head, eyes screwed shut. He could hear deep breaths and moaning from two very familiar voices. He didn’t want to watch that, not at all. It would destroy him. 

“You want to see it though.” Jaemin spoke again. “You’re actually quite flexible.” He was speaking like he was commentating on the scene - which he obviously was. 

Jeno tried. He really tried not to open his eyes, but curiosity was a bitch and this dream was already killing him. Jeno opened his eyes, entire being flushing at the sight before him.

The Jaemin on the bed had the Jeno’s ankles in each hand, spreading him apart much further than Jeno would like to think about. The Jaemin was moving too, obviously in some sort of thrusting gesture. Jeno screwed his eyes shut again before he witnessed anything else. 

The sounds of his own whimpering and crying voice sounded again. Jeno turned his head to the side, breaking out of Jaemin’s grip. “Stop this. Please.” 

“It’s your dream remember.” Jaemin chuckled. “You can change it.” 

“N-no... stop it.” Jeno’s eyes were so tightly shut that it almost hurt. 

Jaemin sighed, “but you look so happy.” He gripped Jeno’s chin again, forcing his head back. 

Jeno’s eyes opened mid movement, the scene displayed in front of him again. The Jeno on the bed was now sat on the Jaemin’s lap, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed slowly. 

Jeno blushed as he watched them. They were both naked still, but pressed so tight together that nothing could be seen - thankfully. Only the side view of their bodies. They kissed slow and loving, the Jeno’s hands tangling into the Jaemin’s hair while his hands sensually stroked the Jeno’s back. 

“They look perfect together, don’t they?” Jaemin asked behind Jeno’s ear again. “They fit together like a puzzle, complete each other as it were.” 

Jeno could feel his heart thudding against his ribs, sweat starting to appear on his brow. Why was this happening? 

“This is what you want, huh?” Jaemin cooed, sucking at the flesh of Jeno’s neck softly. “You want to have sex with Jaemin-ah?” 

“No!” Jeno instantly felt guilt pour into his soul. The versions of the two of them on the bed disappeared, evaporating into thin air. “No, that... this isn’t...” 

“You shouldn’t lie to yourself like that, Jeno.” Jaemin releases the elder, walking towards the darkness. “One day you’ll wake up and I might not be here anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” Jeno was slumped against the wall still; Jaemin a few paces in front. Just out of reach. 

“What will you do if someone else takes Jaemin away?” The younger turned back around, an eyebrow raised. 

“Someone... else?” Jeno felt his heart tighten at the thought. 

“That’s right.” Jaemin held his arm out randomly, only for a feminine hand to take it. There was a random girl that was now holding onto Jaemin’s arm. She kind of looked like a mix of Yeri and Joy, but also that girl in their history class that sat right in front of Jeno. 

Jaemin smirked, his arm wrapping around the girl’s waist. “Maybe you’re right. A girl is much better for me after all.” 

Jeno frowned, his eyes narrowing into a glare. Without thinking, he pushed off from the wall, storming over towards them. He shoved the girl away, only for her to burst into red and yellow dust. 

Jaemin chuckled, “what’s this? Jealousy?” 

“You wish!” Jeno snapped. “Stop messing with my head and making me feel this wa- nnh!” 

Jeno was immediately cut off by Jaemin’s tongue in his mouth. He gripped hard to the younger’s shirt, almost like he needed it to anchor him in place. 

The kiss was slow and sensual, and Jeno swore that the feel of it was beyond real. He fluttered his eyes closed, his heart seeming to melt just as much as the rest of him. 

Jaemin’s hands moved down the elder’s back, until he was cupping his ass. Jeno moaned into the kiss, tugging at the younger’s shirt. 

“So cute.” Jaemin murmured against the elder’s lips. “I just wanna fill you up so bad,” he squeezed the younger’s ass again, “so, so bad.” 

“J-Jaemin...” Jeno’s eyes were lidded, around them starting to become hazy. 

“I’m definitely gonna fuck you.”

~*~

Jeno gasped as he awoke, shooting up into the sitting position. He was breathing hard and sweating. He’d wash the sheets later - Mark wouldn’t want to sleep in Jeno’s sweat after all. Gross. 

Jeno’s looked down at himself, only to see that he was tenting in his joggers. He rubbed a hand over his face, before raking through his sweaty hair. 

That was way more graphic than what he was use to. His brain was starting to come up with really outgoing scenarios. After all, him and Jaemin were... 

“Forget it.” Jeno’s quickly told himself, before looking towards the clock. 4:29. 

A sigh passed Jeno’s lips; there was no way he was going back to sleep. He lolled his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a furrow in his brow. That dream was a little too x-rated for his liking. 

He’d seen them in a scenario he’d never thought of before. Jeno gritted his teeth, holding back the shout he wanted to let out. Renjun would kill him if he yelled at this time in the morning. 

Jeno threw the duvet off of himself, opting to go to the bathroom. He walked straight out of the room, tiptoeing as to not wake the others. 

Jeno entered the bathroom and turned on the light, closing the door as lightly as he could behind him. He sighed as he leaned on the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

The others weren’t kidding. Jeno’s eye bags were dark and heavy, like he’d been awake for days. Well, he sort of had. Only getting a few hours sleep less than normal, that’s almost impossible. 

Jeno glanced down at his still tenting joggers. Maybe a shower would be best in this situation. Yeah... they’d all learnt to sleep through the sound of the shower running. 

Thankfully there were spare towels in the bathroom, since Jeno’s personal ones were in his bedroom; where Jaemin was currently sleeping. 

Jeno turned on the shower, flinching a little at the loud humming. He stripped off quickly, throwing his joggers and baggy shirt in the sink. His boxers went straight in the wash basket. 

Stepping into the warm spray felt much more relaxing than Jeno ever imagined. His already overly tired body now soothing. He wouldn’t blame himself if he just fell asleep right in the warmth of the shower. 

Jeno would have just have a quick shower and be done with it, that is, except for his problem. His cock was still fully erect, the arousal from his dream still thrumming through his veins. 

“Fuck it.” Jeno reached down, circling his fingers around his shaft. He bit his lip at the feel; why was he so sensitive all of a sudden? 

Jeno leaned back against the shower wall, the cool tiles felt nice on his sweaty back. He began to stroke himself at a steady pace, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. It had been a long time since he jerked off. 

Only small sounds escaped from the ravenette, thankfully they were drowned out by the shower spray. Jeno grabbed for the shower gel, squirting some into his hand. 

The slide of his palm became more slick, letting the pace quicken. Jeno whimpered as he pumped his fist harder, bubbles forming all over his hand. 

It felt good, but somehow not good enough. Jeno couldn’t seem to push himself over the edge - or even near the edge for that matter. 

Jeno slowly raised his free hand, gently touching his nipple. A jolt ran through his body, and a moan passed his lips. He squeezed the nub before flicking his finger over it. 

“A-ah...” Jeno mewled, the feel sending more pleasurable pulses through him. He teased the other nipple too, seeing if they both gave the same feeling. 

Closer and closer he was approaching now, but still not over. Jeno tightened his hand and quickened the pace, more moans pouring from his parted lips. 

The dream he had kept flashing up in his mind. Seeing himself and Jaemin in that position, that close, that intimate. 

“Nnh!” Jeno gasped as he thumped his head back onto the shower wall. Close... so close, but still not enough. 

Jeno closed his eyes, the dream vivid behind his eyelids. He brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on two on his own fingers. His other hand was still stroking his cock fast, trying to force his orgasm out. 

Jeno released the fingers from his mouth with a desperate gasp for air. He looked at the digits through watery, lidded eyes. Could he really bring himself to do this? 

The dream wasn’t real, there was no indication that this would feel good at all. Jeno bit his lip; he didn’t have to think about this ever again. He didn’t have to tell anyone. Ever. 

Jeno lowered his hand, circling to the back. Oh god, what was he thinking!? He circled one digit around his entrance, shuddered and tensing at the feel. 

Jeno took a deep breath, slowly pushing his finger inside. Curiosity was a dangerous thing, and that dream had made him hot. Really hot. What could he do really? 

“Ah...” Jeno didn’t stop until the entirety of his finger was deep inside his own warmth. It felt a little odd, and a tad bit uncomfortable. Jeno slowly pulled out to push in again. 

Thankfully the slide wasn’t as discomforting as Jeno thought it would be. The warm shower water was keeping his muscles loose and wet, just what was needed. 

Jeno slowly pushed in a second finger, right along side the first. He pressed at the warm walls inside, his body jolting at the shear feel. 

“Ah!” Jeno moaned louder, instantly regretting. He released his cock and quickly rinsed the soap suds off his hand. He needed to muffle himself. 

His fingers were stroking at his insides, dragging over parts of himself he’d never imagined. Jeno was biting into his index finger and his free hand, only little muffled moans escaping now. 

Jeno could help but part his legs a little more, getting better access to himself. His face felt as though it was literally on fire, shame filling him up like no tomorrow. 

He set himself up a steady pace of in and out, trying not to move his fingers on the inside too much. The stimulation was sending jolt after jolt through his entire being. 

“A-ah shit...” Jeno gasped, slumping against the shower wall. His hand had moved down to tease his nipples again, feeling the chills and thrills coming from such a simple touch. 

Jeno accelerated the pace of his fingers, thrusting them deep inside of himself. “Nnh!” He brushed against something that sent a shock up his spine. 

That felt good. Really

Without even thinking, Jeno searched for that spot again. Moans were escaping from every ministration. This was getting a bit too intense. 

Jeno could feel his legs starting to shake as he leaned against the shower wall. This was such a weird feeling, and doing something like this in the early hours. 

He stabbed his fingers straight into that spot again, a loud moan pulling from him without mercy. Shit... someone might have heard that. 

Jeno bit his lip, teeth sinking hard into the soft flesh. He stroked his fingers over his prostate again, a muffled gasp escaping him. 

One last jab and Jeno was gone. He let out a breathless moan as he came, untouched, his fingers still deep inside. His eyes felt heavy as he slid down the shower wall and onto the floor. 

Jeno’s fingers had slipped free from himself in the fall. He looked at his hand, glaring slightly. He had just made himself cum by fingering himself. 

Heat immediately filled Jeno’s face, shame and embarrassment washing over him. He tilted his head back against the wall, the water from the shower still coming down. 

After sitting in the shower for a good ten minutes longer, Jeno finally pushed himself back onto his feet. He rinsed his entire body down again, wanting to wash away what he just did. 

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a spare towel and scrubbing himself down hard and fast. Jeno pulled his joggers back on, not caring that he was going commando underneath. 

Jeno kept the towel around his shoulders as he grabbed for his towel. For now, he’d go back to Mark’s room. Maybe he could sleep some more without any dodgy dreams now that he had relieved himself. 

As soon as he opened the door Jeno shot back in surprise, a loud screech leaving him. “What the fuck that scared me!?” He hissed. 

“What were you doing, hyung?” Jisung was stood outside the bathroom, an eyebrow raised in complete suspicion. 

“Why are you awake?” Jeno shot back, ignoring the younger’s question. “It’s early in the morning, you need rest.” 

“You’re the one that needs rest, Jeno hyung.” Jisung countered, not losing face. “Why were you showering so early in the morning?” 

Jeno’s face turned bright red, he could feel it. “N-nothing. I just woke up from a nightmare and wanted a shower and I was sweaty and gross so I-“

“I see.” Jisung nodded, cutting the elder off from his ramblings. “That’s okay then. I was just getting some water.” It was the first time that Jeno noticed the maknae was holding a cup. 

“Oh,” Jeno said unintelligently. “Go back to sleep, Jisung. Schedules don’t start till late morning tomorrow.” He changed the topic quick. 

Jisung just made a humming sound, still looking skeptically at the elder. Jeno felt guilt as the maknae stared at him, it was beyond embarrassing. 

“G-goodnight.” Jeno said stupidly, trying his best to retreat to Mark’s room. 

“Hyung.” Jisung called after him, far too casual for Jeno’s liking. 

“Yes?” Jeno answered, his eyes wide as he stared at the youngest. Jisung’s eyes glanced away for a second before turning back to Jeno. 

“You don’t have to tell me about the nightmares, hyung. But I think it would be best if you talked to someone about them.” Jisung had a serious tone on his smiling face. “The more you keep in, the harder it will be to let go. Savvy?” 

Jeno just blinked stupidly. “Thanks...?” He didn’t actually know what else to say. 

Jisung nodded before going back into his room. Jeno just watched him with confusion, not really knowing what that was all about. 

Jeno pulled on one of Donghyuck’s hoodies when he re-entered his and Mark’s room. He paced around for awhile, trying his best to tire himself out but to no avail. 

After fifteen minutes of pacing, Jeno made his way into the living room. He sat on the sofa, legs crossed beneath him. His eyes felt heavy, but he just couldn’t bring himself to sleep. 

-

Jaemin stared up at the ceiling, one hand behind his head. He turned his gaze, looking over towards Jeno’s empty bed. The elder had been acting so strange lately. 

Jaemin sighed, forcing himself to sit up. According to his phone I was already past 7am. He smiled a little, looking at the wallpaper of his lock screen. 

He’d taken the picture when the 00-liners were doing one of their Vlives. Jaemin and Jeno were in the middle, arms thrown around each other. Renjun was at Jaemin’s side, leaning against him in a makeshift ‘cool’ pose. Donghyuck was at Jeno’s side, back hugging the elder and resting his head on his shoulder. 

It was little moments that Jaemin smile the most. He had pictures with Jisung and Chenle and of course Mark too, but he liked this one. Jeno looked really cute in it, especially with his signature eye-smile. 

Jaemin sighed, placing the phone back down. He shifted, swinging his legs out of bed. A quick shower sounded really good right now, that would definitely wake him up. 

After grabbing his towel and some fresh boxers, Jaemin exited his room. He was making a beeline for the bathroom when something caught his eyes. 

On the sofa, curled into a ball was Jeno. Jaemin approached the elder with caution, not sure if he was awake or not. He placed his towel down on the armchair, before shuffling closer. 

Jaemin crouched down, getting closer. Jeno was indeed asleep, his breathing soft. His lips were brushing against his own fingers and it looked extremely adorable. 

Jaemin couldn’t stop the grin coming to his face. He kneeled on the floor, wanting to watch over the elder for awhile. It was good to see that he seemed to be sleeping peacefully for once. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin whispered softly. “Have your nightmares stopped?” 

Jeno continued to snooze away, his legs stretching out a little. Jaemin sat on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. He rested his arms on his knees, wanting a more comfortable position. 

Everything just felt right. Jaemin felt a sense of peace while watching the elder. He’d never admit up, but he’d watched Jeno sleep a few times before. 

When Jaemin had felt restless before debut, when his back was stopping him from sleeping, he’d always gaze at Jeno. The elder’s relaxed state would always make Jaemin feel just as relaxed. It was weird, but it worked. 

Jeno shifted slightly, nuzzling his face into the cushion he was resting on. The younger noticed that Jeno’s hair was sticking up in all directions, worse bedhead than what he usually got. 

Jaemin reached out a hand slowly, feeling hesitant. He didn’t want to wake Jeno up, but he couldn't resist. He gently placed his hand on Jeno’s fluffy hair, stroking it down flat against his head. 

Jeno smelt of shampoo and soap; he must have had a bath. Jaemin’s smile softened as he continued to stroke the elder’s hair. Jeno wouldn’t usually let him pet him for too long, saying that he wasn’t a kid or whatever. 

Jaemin shuffled a little closer to the sofa, now back on his knees. “Jeno,” he softly called out, “how are you? It feels as though we don’t talk much anymore.” 

Jaemin kept his hand on the back of Jeno’s head. “Do you really not want me to know what’s troubling you?” He couldn’t forget about Jeno’s words last night. 

“You’re the last person I want to tell!”

Sure Jeno had immediately tried to apologise, but the words still stung. Jaemin was Jeno’s best friend. Why wouldn’t he trust him? 

“We’re best friends, right?” Jaemin cooed, now kneeling right beside the sofa. He was looking down at the elder, fingers fluttering through his hair. “I just want to help you.” 

Jeno shifted suddenly, “Jae...” he mumbled out almost inaudible. Almost. Jaemin’s face started to heat up. He retracted his hand fast, heart thudding hard against his ribs. 

Did Jeno just call out his name in his sleep? No way he was talking about Jaehyun, right? He meant Jaemin, right? 

“Jeno,” Jaemin tried again, seeing if he could get the elder to mumbled again. “Lee Jeno, who are you thinking about right now?” 

Jeno suddenly turned himself over, face burying into the backrest of the sofa. Jaemin was left looking the elder’s back. His heart was still beating wildly, almost too wildly. 

Jaemin placed a hand over his chest, feeling the hard thud. It was even more intense than dance practice this palpitation. Jaemin wasn’t stupid, he knew what this meant. 

None of the other members made his heart race in the way that Jeno. He didn’t long to see any other member as much as he did Jeno when he was away. Everyday he wanted to see him smile, hear his laugh. 

He knew what this feeling was. 

Jaemin sighed, forcing himself back to his feet. It was getting to the point where it was getting harder to hide his feelings. Luckily for him Jeno was slow, but the other members seemed to be getting suspicious. 

Jaemin stole one last look to Jeno before grabbing his towel again. He’d ask for advice from a hyung later maybe, if he was feeling brave enough. 

-

Jaemin sighed as he leaned against the mirrored wall. He, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung has been at the dance studio for nearly three hours now. Haechan and Mark were doing 127 schedules, and Jeno should be at his doctor's appointment. 

Jaemin ruffled the back of his hair, eyes looking down at his feet. Surely Jeno would be done now. Was he at home by himself? Was he catching up on some more sleep. 

“Hey, Jaemin.” Renjun patted the younger’s arm, walking him up from his blankness. “You’re spacing out over here, you feeling alright?” 

“I’m not sure.” Jaemin sighed. “I guess I’m just worried.” 

“About Jeno?” Renjun watched the younger nod. “Yeah, I’m worried too but he’ll get better.” 

“Will he though?” Jaemin turned to the elder, his eyes wide and filled with worry. 

“Of course he will.” Renjun reassured, patting Jaemin’s arm again. “Just give him some time. He’s been doing a lot of MCing and practicing hard these days. He’s probably just overworking himself.” 

Jaemin wanted to counter against the elder, but it was pointless to. “You’re right, Injunnie.” He said, throwing his arm around the elder. 

“Are you two done?” Jisung asked, his eyes skittering down to where Jaemin’s arm was around Renjun.

“Talking? Yes.” Renjun answered, giving the maknae a smile. 

“Great, because the car is here to pick us up.” Jisung pointed towards the door, where Chenle was ready to run out. 

“Practice is finished?” Jaemin’s eyes lit up at that. Jisung just nodded and then Jaemin was gone. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. “Let’s go, Lele.” He sang, throwing his arm around Chenle instead. 

“That was... odd.” Renjun commented, eyes following Jaemin until he disappeared. 

“I hope when we get back him and Jeno can work shit out.” Jisung yawned before ruffling the back of his hair. “They’re starting to annoy me.” 

“Everyone annoys you after awhile.” Renjun laughed. “Or would you rather Jaemin’s attention be on your cheeks again?” He reached out and pinched Jisung’s cheek, causing the younger to whine. 

“Hyung, stop.” Jisung playfully hit Renjun’s hand away, rubbing at his cheek like he was in pain. 

“Cute.” Renjun complimented before going to grab his own bag and leaving the studio. 

“Yah, hyung!” Jisung quickly ran after the elder. “I’m not cute!” 

The van ride was surprisingly silent. Jaemin wasn’t talking crap like he usually did, he was just staring blankly out of the window. 

Chenle was sat beside him, looking over him with a hint of worry in his eye. “I wonder if Jeno will be there when we get back.” He stated, immediately getting Jaemin’s attention. 

“Huh?” Jaemin blinked stupidly, turning to the younger. Chenle raised an eyebrow at the elder, completely unimpressed. 

“Jaemin hyung,” Jisung’s voice sounded from the seat behind Jaemin. “Is there something that you want to tell us?” 

“What? No...” Jaemin trailed off, a little confused about the maknae’s tone. 

“About Jeno?” Jisung pushed, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat. He was resisting the urge to kick the back of Jaemin’s chair. 

“What about Jeno?” Jaemin furrowed his brows, but Chenle caught the little flinch he did. 

“Don’t act dumb, hyung.” Jisung frowned. 

“Jisung...” Renjun reaches over to the maknae, patting his thigh. “Calm yourself.” 

Jisung sighed dramatically. “You could at least admit that you both like each other.” He sighed again, even worse. 

“What are you on about? Of course we like each other, we’re best friends.” Jaemin scoffed, making a laugh out of it. 

Jisung had to resist ripping his hair out. So frustrating! So frustrating!!! He took a deep breath, feeling Renjun’s hand on his thigh again. 

“Would you stare at Renjun when he’s sleeping?” Jisung asked seriously. 

Jaemin’s face turned red, even his ears heating up. “Huh!?” Renjun turned to Jisung, completely caught off by those words. 

“What are you talking about...?” Jaemin sounded a bit disembodied. He was acting like the maknae had backed him up into a corner. 

“Well this morning,” Jisung started, “must have been about half seven, I was gonna take my cup back and I saw you. You were kneeled by the sofa looking over Jeno as he snored away.” 

Jaemin felt his stomach tighten. Jisung saw that?! He saw Jaemin staring at Jeno with that stupid smile on his face? Did he hear what he said too!?

“So I ask,” Jisung questioned, “do you look at us all like that?” He didn’t know why he was suddenly pushing Jaemin, but one of them had to. 

“Jisung, stop this.” Renjun raised his voice a little. 

“But, hyung, they-“

“Jisung!” Renjun cut the younger off, making him tense. “Please stop now. You’re making me uncomfortable, god knows how Jaemin feels now.” 

Jaemin was looking down at his lap, heart thudding hard against his chest. Jisung was still mumbling but Renjun was quick to shut him up. 

“Jaemin hyung?” Chenle patted Jaemin’s shoulder, “you okay?” 

“I...” Jaemin lifted his head, catching Jisung’s reflection in the rear view mirror up front. The maknae was still staring at him, his eyes reflecting sadness and something like betrayal. 

“Why don’t you trust us?” Jisung frowned, head lowering. “You’re as worse as Mark and Donghyuck...” he muttered out. 

“I do trust you.” Jaemin suddenly said, the others all perking up. “I... I don’t know what I feel.” He was being a open now. 

Dream were his friends. Closest friends. Jaemin didn’t want to lie to them; they’d been through a lot together. The van suddenly stopped, arriving at the dorm. 

“Chenle, will you be going home?” The manager asked from the front seat. 

“Ah, no I’m staying at the dorm today.” Chenle smiled back. 

“Alright boys, enjoy the rest of your day off.” The manager waved them off. They all clambered out of the van, waving the manager off. 

The lift ride to the dorm was silent. No one spoke until the four of them entered the Dream dorm. “We’re back!” Renjun sang, looking around the living room. “Is Jeno not back?” He asked rhetorically, seeing as though the dorm looked the same as when they left. 

Jaemin visibly relaxed, falling onto the sofa. He buried his head into his hands, before ruffling his hair. Jisung sat beside the elder, while Chenle sat on the other side. Renjun took the armchair. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked, feeling a little guilty for pushing Jaemin. 

“Fine. Just... confused, I guess.” Jaemin gave a smile to the maknae, but only a small one. 

“Is it possible that you like Jeno hyung, in that way?” Chenle made sure to keep his tone casual. 

“I don’t know.” Jaemin closed his eyes, “that’s what’s confusing.” 

Chenle nodded in understanding. Renjun leaned back in the armchair, rubbing at his eyes. “Well, the only one that can figure it out is you.” 

“I know but... argh! I don’t know.” Jaemin threw himself back on the sofa, head looking up at the ceiling. “He’s my best friend, so I like him - obviously. But, more? I’m not sure.” 

The soft ping sound of a phone broke through their silence. It was Chenle’s phone - since he never had his on silent. “Ah, it’s a message from Jeno.” 

Jaemin immediately sat up. “What does it say?” 

“It’s on our Dream chat.” Chenle reassured that Jeno didn’t just message him. 

Jaemin pulled out his own phone, seeing the notification. Nojam Acorn sent a message to Yo Dream!!! Jaemin quickly opened the message before Chenle could even read it to them. 

Nojam Acorn: I’m gonna go see 127s practice. See you when I get back x

Jaemin frowned, eyebrows furrowing. Why was Jeno going to see 127? Wasn’t he supposed to be using this time to catch up on rest and sleep. 

“So he’s not coming back anytime soon.” Jisung commented, seeing the message too. 

“Guess not.” Chenle shrugged. 

“He’s avoiding me, isn’t he?” Jaemin sighed, tightening his hold on his phone. 

“What makes you think so?” Renjun raised an eyebrow. 

“After what happened yesterday,” Jaemin didn’t mean to raise his voice at Jeno like he did. “I think he’s been avoiding me. He even left for his doctor's appointment early.” 

“Why would he want to avoid you though?” Renjun questioned, though his expression looked skeptical. 

“Why indeed.” Jisung crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s be honest, these dreams Jeno keeps having must have something to do with Jaemin.” 

“I thought that too.” Chenle pointed towards Jisung. “Jeno said that Jaemin was the last person he wanted to tell, so it must be about Jaemin.” 

“What kind of dreams though? With the way he’s acting it must be something negative, right?” Renjun joined, wanting to get involved. 

Jaemin just listened to their words. “I might go to 127s practice room.” He stood up, already making his way towards the door. 

“Wait, Jaemin!” Renjun quickly got to his feet. “Are you serious? What are you gonna do when you get there?” 

“I’m gonna talk to Jeno.” Jaemin turned back towards the elder. “If these dreams are about me, I wanna know what he subconsciously thinks about me.” 

“Shall we come wi-“ 

“It’s okay.” Jaemin cut Renjun off. “I need to talk to him alone, and be alone to think about everything.”


	3. III

Jeno sighed as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets. He was currently outside the SM building that was equipped with the practice rooms - not the ones that Dream were using thankfully. 

After entering the building, Jeno went straight for the lift. He leaned against the mirrored wall as the lift took him to his required floor. He knew that he was being pathetic. Running away never solved anyone’s problems. 

The lift pinged on the 3rd floor where the sound of ‘Regular’ was the only sound. Jeno walked towards the sound, listening to the beat get gradually louder. 

Once reaching the door, Jeno hesitated. He bit his bottom lip, wondering if this was such a good idea. He was using his hyungs to run away, and disrupt their practice. 

“I’m just gonna fill my wat-“ Johnny’s voice sounded as the door opened. Jeno jumped back, looking up at his hyung like he was an angry teacher. 

“Jeno? Why are you here, shouldn’t you be at home? Resting.” Johnny raised an eyebrow, looking the teen up and down. 

“Ah, well... I wanted to come see you guys. I didn’t feel like sleeping...” Jeno felt himself get smaller the longer Johnny stared at him. 

“Johnny, what’s wrong?” Taeyong’s voice sounded, right as his head popped out from behind Johnny. 

Jeno smiled sheepishly, “hey...” he didn’t have anything more to say at this point. 

“Jeno, is everything okay?” Taeyong quickly ushered the Dreamie inside the practice studio. The other members of 127 all stared too, worry on most of their expressions. 

“Jeno, why aren’t you at home?” Mark immediately stepped out from the unit, Donghyuck looking over his shoulder. 

“I wanted to come watch you practice.” Jeno smiled, “I’m not tired and don’t wanna sleep so...” 

“Why not chill with the others then?” Donghyuck asked, his tone full of suspicion. 

“I...” what could Jeno say at this point; ‘I don’t wanna face Jaemin because I’m a massive coward’? 

“Alright, Alright.” Taeyong smiled at Jeno, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can stay here and watch. But only for an hour or two. You need rest, okay?” 

Jeno smiled back, “yes, hyung.” He quickly went over towards the corner of the room, not wanting to disturb them. 

Once Johnny had got some more water, Taeyong got them back into practice. ‘Regular’ started again, everyone getting into position. 

Jeno was sat at the back, looking at the dance from behind. Mark kept catching his eye through the mirror, but Jeno just ignored the almost glare. He opted to watch Taeyong or Yuta. Anyone but Mark’s skepticism. 

In no time almost an hour passed, 127 looking more worn out and sweaty. Jeno didn’t care about the humidity or smell in the room, he just couldn’t go back yet. He wasn't mentally prepared.

“Good job, guys.” Taeyong gasped, raking a hand through his hair. Jaehyun chuckled, grabbing a water bottle from their cooler. 

“Here, hyung.” Jaehyun held the bottle out for the leader. “Good job.” 

Taeyong smiled softly, his cheeks flushed. Either from embarrassment or practice, who knew. Jaehyun just watched the elder, his eyes shining. 

Jeno was just watching their interaction, eyebrows furrowing. Donghyuck made his way over towards Jeno, sitting right beside him and leaning against the wall. 

“Hey, you all good?” Donghyuck asked, trying to sound casual. 

“I’m fine.” Jeno answered, just as casual. 

“You’re obviously not.” Donghyuck scoffed. “You’re avoiding Jaemin?” 

Jeno flinched and obviously the younger saw. “Bullseye, huh?” Donghyuck chuckled, tilting his head back against the wall. 

“It’s not like that.” Jeno sighed, ruffling the back of his hair. “I just... feel a little awkward at the moment.” 

“Yeah, you did snap at him a bit.” Donghyuck agreed, nodding. 

Jeno glanced away, pulling his knees up to his chest. Donghyuck sighed, feeling as though he couldn’t keep up his nonchalant attitude. 

“Jeno, you can talk to me, ya know.” Donghyuck reminded, patting Jeno’s knee. 

“Hey,” Mark made his way over, standing in front of the two younger’s. “Everything alright, Jeno?” 

Jeno just nodded, but didn’t look up at Mark. He knew that all of his 127 hyungs were glancing to him, all worried about him. 

Mark looked at Donghyuck, the younger just shrugging before shaking his head. They weren’t getting anything out of Jeno, no matter how many times they asked. 

There was a sudden knock on the practice room door, capturing everyone’s attention. Yuta walked over to the door, opening it without hesitation. “Oh, Jaeminnie, what are you doing here?”

Jeno immediately tensed. Why is he here!? He just turned towards Donghyuck, opposite to the door. Mark frowned a little, turning to look towards the door instead. Yuta had stepped aside, letting Jaemin into the studio. 

“I’ve come to bring Jeno back to the dorm.” Jaemin stated, eyes scanning around the room. It took about 3 seconds before he spotted the elder Dreamie. Jaemin sighed, walking over towards the other three Dreamies. “Come on, Jeno. Let’s go home.” 

“N-no, I’m good. I wanna watch the hyungs practice.” Jeno answered, but didn’t raise his head. “You can go back first, and tell Renjun and Jisunggie that I’ll be home late.” 

“Chenle is staying at the dorm tonight too.” Jaemin tried to keep his voice steady. 

“Oh, well tell Lele as well please.” Jeno was trying desperately to get rid of Jaemin, it was obvious to everyone.

“I’ll stay here with you and walk you back then. I don’t mind waiting for you” Jaemin refused to leave. He was determined to get to the bottom of this situation, no matter what it would lead to. 

Jaemin sat down next to Jeno, though there was a considerable amount of space. The atmosphere around them seemed to become dark and awkward, spreading throughout the dance studio. 

“Ah, okay.” Taeyong clapped his hands together, breaking through the tension. “Let's get back to practice guys.” 

Donghyuck slowly got up from Jeno’s other side and suddenly he felt even more isolated. The music started again and 127 all got into the places. Jeno held his knees tighter, eyes just watching the others dancing. 

Jaemin glanced towards Jeno, seeing the curled up defencive position he was in. “Jeno?” He shuffled closer, and thankful the elder didn’t move away. “Are you mad at me still?” 

“No. I’m not mad.” Jeno glanced at Jaemin, but the moment their eyes met he looked away again.

“Then please talk to me, I wanna help you.” Jaemin got even closer, his body heat radiating onto Jeno. 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Jeno didn’t mean to bite out, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin sighed, “I won’t ask what I’ve done in your dreams, but that’s not me. Okay?” 

Jeno’s eyes widened at that. “Who said they were about you?” The panic in his voice was prominent.

“It’s obvious, Jeno.” Jaemin sighed, “you’re not openly avoiding anyone else.” 

“I… I’m sorry.” 

“Its fine. But, I am not that Jaemin in your head, right? I’m me, like I always have been. Your best friend.” Jaemin couldn't think about anything worse than losing Jeno. He would never forgive himself if he didn’t try to save their relationship. 

Jeno felt his heart clench at the younger’s words. He didn’t know which exact ones hurt the most, the best friend or not being his dream Jaemin. But he definitely knew now. He didn’t want to just be ‘best friends’ with Jaemin. He wanted more, a lot more. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Jeno instantly stood up, walking straight towards the door. Some of the 127 hyungs noticed but carried on their dancing. Jaemin immediately followed Jeno, not letting him escape. 

Jeno slammed the door to the bathroom shut, walking straight over towards the sink. He ran some water before cupping some into his hands. He threw the cold water onto his face, not caring that he got the majority onto his oversized hoodie.

“Just calm down.” Jeno whispered to himself, “It’s fine... act normal.” 

“Jeno!” Jaemin slammed through the door, making Jeno jump. 

“What are you doing?! Are you following me!” Jeno backed away from the younger, heart hammering. Jaemin came after me… He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. 

“Jeno, stop running from me.” Jaemin walked towards the elder, making him step backwards into the wall. Jaemin placed his hands on the wall, either side of Jeno’s head to trap him. 

Jeno felt as though he was on fire. His heart was racing and his face was definitely red; what was this situation? Jaemin licked his lips suddenly, eyes glancing down to the elder’s lips. 

Silence suddenly fell between them. Jeno clenched his fists against the wall, before suddenly squeezing his eyes shut. Jaemin jolted back a little, only just realising how close he was to Jeno. 

“I… I’m sorry, Jeno.” 

Jeno opened his eyes, seeing the younger step back from him. Jaemin bit his lip, looking extremely guilty. Jeno’s heart once again shattered, seeing Jaemin pull back from him. Oh no, what is this feeling… 

“I gotta go…” Jeno tried to push through towards the door. Jaemin suddenly grabbed Jeno’s wrist, pulling him back and into a hug. 

“Please don’t walk away from me, Jeno.” Jaemin kept a strong grip on Jeno, holding the shorter close to his chest.

Jeno started trembling slightly. He wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist, sniffling into his bomber jacket. Jaemin placed one hand behind the elder’s head, stroking his hair in comfort. 

“It’s okay, Jeno. It’s okay.” Jaemin cooed, trying his best to calm the elder. Jeno was silently crying, gripping to the younger’s jacket. “Let's go back to the dorm, okay? Renjun can make us coco and we’ll watch a film.” 

Jeno didn’t talk just kept holding the younger. Jaemin’s warmth was comforting, too comforting. After what felt like forever, the bathroom door opened again. 

“So, everything okay now?” Mark appeared, smiling at the two younger members hugging. Jaemin flushed, loosening his arms but Jeno didn’t let go. 

“Yeah.” Jaemin smiled, his perfect smiley smile. “We’re gonna go back to the Dream dorm, can you tell all the hyungs for us.” 

“Sure thing.” Mark chuckled, shutting the door behind him again. 

Jaemin took a deep breath, calming his heart down. Jeno smiled, listening to the younger’s heart beat fast. It was more soothing than he’d have liked to admit. 

“Hey, Jeno.” Jaemin cooed, his hand still running gently through the elder’s hair. “Let's go home.” He stepped back from Jeno, breaking the moment they were sharing. 

Jeno just nodded softly, before making his way towards the door. Jaemin followed after, wanting to keep Jeno in his sight. There was no way he was going to isolate himself again. 

They entered the elevator, taking them back down to the buildings lobby. Jeno was still looking at the floor, cheeks a little flushed. 

Jaemin just watched the elder, seeing how soft and small he looked. The lift pinged for the ground floor, letting the both of them out. 

Jeno walked ahead, while Jaemin was slightly behind. The younger didn’t want to lose sight of Jeno, he wanted to make sure that he was there. 

The walk back to the dorm was almost painfully silent. Jaemin couldn’t take it anymore. “Jeno, what’s really bothering you?” 

Jeno stopped in his tracks, but continued to stare forwards. “You’re the last person I want to tell.”

“Jeno!” Jaemin stepped in front of the elder, grabbing his shoulders. “Why won’t you tell me!? What am I doing in these dreams that you’re scared of saying!” 

“You wouldn’t understand!” Jeno shouted back, shoving the younger’s hands away. He stormed ahead again, just wanting to get to the dorm faster. 

Maybe he should turn around and go back to 127’s practice. But then, he’d have to explain why he came back. At least going back to the dorm meant the other Dreamies would be there. 

“Jeno!” Jaemin called after but Jeno just kept walking. “Help me understand then!” Jaemin stormed after the elder, basically yelling at him. 

“Quieten down, we’re on the street.” Jeno hissed under his breath. They were idols, they couldn’t just scream at each other in the street. 

“No!” Jaemin grabbed Jeno by the wrist, forcing him to face him. “I don’t understand you anymore, Jeno! What happened? What’s going on in your head?” 

“Just stop, okay...?” Jeno pulled his hand, but Jaemin refused to let go. 

“Please, Jeno... I can’t lose you over something I don’t even know how to fix.” Jaemin lowered his head, eyes hidden behind his fringe. His free hand was gripping to the bottom of his bomber jacket. Almost like he needed some sort of anchor. 

Jeno felt his heart skip, just seeing the younger looking as desperate as he was. Jaemin was biting his bottom lip, waiting for the elder’s response. 

Jeno couldn’t win this, his stubbornness was fading fast. “Okay, I’ll tell you.” He gave in, “when we get back to the dorm.” He had to think of a good way to explain all of this. 

Jaemin’s head shot up, his eyes sparkling. “Really? You trust me?” He looked so relieved, it was heartwarming. 

Jeno gave a small smile in response, but he was panicking on the inside. Jaemin didn’t let go of Jeno’s hand, almost dragging him back to the Dream dorm. 

Once they got into the building and to their floor, Jeno’s heart really started to sink. What if Jaemin wanted to know right in front of the others? He didn’t even know what he was going to say!? He shouldn’t have agreed to go back!? Why was he weak...?

Once Jaemin unlocked the door, he dragged Jeno inside. The elder stumbled a little as Jaemin closed the door behind them. 

“I’m back!” Jaemin shouted out. 

“Welcome back.” Renjun appeared around the corner, his eyes falling on Jeno right away. “Jeno, are you okay?” He walked straight over to them. “What did the doctor say?” 

“Ah, he gave me some sleeping tablets.” Jeno nodded, almost forgetting that he’d been to see the SM doctor. 

“Injunnie, can you make us some coco?” Jaemin smiled his charming grin. 

“Uh, sure.” Renjun nodded, but gave the two younger’s a skeptical look. He turned back into the living area, Chenle’s voice following. 

Jaemin suddenly grabbed Jeno’s hand, dragging him towards their shared room. He couldn’t even get a word in before he was shoved into the room. 

“What the fuck, Jaemin!” Jeno snapped, after stumbling over his feet. 

“Talk to me.” Jaemin closed the door behind them, eyes serious. “Why are you avoiding me? What are these dreams?” 

Jeno bit his lip. He needed to find a good way around this. “I-in my dreams... you... uh.” He looked away, arms wrapping around himself. 

“What, Jeno?” Jaemin stepped forwards, simultaneously making the elder step backwards. 

Oh shit! Oh shit! 

Jeno hadn’t actually thought about what he was going to say, and now that Jaemin was pressuring him he couldn’t think. This could get into dangerous territory very quickly. 

“Jeno.” Jaemin stormed forwards suddenly, hands grabbing Jeno’s biceps. Lately Jaemin had Jeno beat on strength, there was no way he could pull away. Especially with his fatigued state. 

Jeno closed his eyes. He needed to focus, focus on words that he could say to clear this mess. 

Jaemin sighed, his grip slackening. “If you really don’t trust me, then just say so.” He’d had enough of this running around. 

Jaemin released Jeno’s arms, turning around and heading back to the door. Jeno instantly launched out, grabbing the younger’s wrist. 

“I think I might like yo-“ Jeno cut himself off, eyes blown wide and cheeks red. 

Jaemin’s eyes were just as wide as he looked back at the elder. Jeno released the younger straight away, his heart beating unbearably fast. 

“You... like me?” Jaemin could feel his own heart accelerate, his blood boiling. “In... that way?” 

Jeno flinched, head looking down at the floor. “I don’t want to lose the friendship that we have.” He couldn’t go back now. “I like you, in that way... but no matter what I will always be your friend. If you tell me you don’t feel anything for me or this disgusts you, I will give up these feelings. No matter what I-“

“Jeno.” Jaemin suddenly wrapped his arms around Jeno, holding him in a tight hug. “I would never be disgusted by your feelings. Ever.” 

Jeno could feel a sting in his eyes; he was tearing up. Jaemin rubbed the elder’s back, feeling him tremble in his arms. There was something surreal about this moment. 

After what felt like hours, but was probably a few minutes, Jeno pushed at the younger’s abdomen. Jaemin let himself be pushed away. He watched Jeno wipe at his eyes, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Ah... crying is kinda embarrassing.” Jeno chuckled, followed by a soft sniffle. 

“It’s cute.” Jaemin answered, making Jeno’s heart skip again. 

“Haha, I’ll take your word for it then.” Jeno wiped his nose on his hoodie sleeve. “Let’s go get that coco.” He didn’t even think to ask about Jaemin’s opinion. 

Jaemin was about to answer when the door opened. “Are you guys coming to get this coco or not?” Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow at the two elders. 

“We’re coming.” Jeno smiled, walking towards Jisung - if his teary face was obvious, Jisung was kind enough not to mention. Jaemin sighed but followed after the others. 

Renjun had made coco for all five of them, whipped cream and marshmallows included. Jeno sat on the sofa next to Chenle, who was fussing over him. He was making sure that Jeno was alright, talking to him about his doctor's appointment.

Jaemin was sat on the armchair, eyes looking over at Jeno. He actually couldn’t calm his heart down. Jeno said that he liked him, in that way. That made his heart flutter uncontrollably. 

Jaemin wasn’t certain on his feelings, but he felt as though he could take a wild guess. Knowing that Jeno liked him hadn’t brought disgust, if anything it gave Jaemin a feeling of relief. Happiness. 

Jaemin chuckled, smiling at Jeno. Maybe he did like Jeno more than just a friend. 

Jaemin suddenly remembered; he wanted to know what Jeno’s dreams were about. He hadn’t really said. Were they a couple in his dreams? Did they go on dates and hold hands and... kiss? 

But then, why would it deprive Jeno of so much sleep? Unless, his dreams weren’t always fluffy. Maybe they were more x-rated. 

Renjun raised an eyebrow at Jaemin. The younger looked as though he was deep in thought. Jisung was now fussing over Jeno, teasing about his red - obviously crying before - eyes. 

Jeno just laughed, shoving the maknae away playfully. Chenle joined in the teasing, the two youngest picking on Jeno. 

“Jaemin, come help me with the dishes.” Renjun suddenly called out, waking the younger up from his daydream. 

“Ah... sure.” Jaemin nodded, easily getting to his feet. He followed Renjun to the kitchen area, but not without a few glance backs. 

Once they were away from the other three, Renjun turned to Jaemin. His eyes were serious as he asked, “what did Jeno say to you then?” 

“Huh? When?” Jaemin questioned, already lost. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Jaemin. I meant when you arrived home. You dragged him away and now you both seem perfectly fine.” Renjun wasn’t going to just sit by without the knowledge, he needed to know this stuff. “So, what did he say?” 

Jaemin’s cheeks suddenly turned pink, his eyes glancing away. No way, was Jaemin getting shy? 

“Okay,” Jaemin stepped closer to Renjun, his tone hushed. “Jeno told me that he likes me. In that way.” 

Renjun’s eyes widened slightly, “and what did you say?” 

“Well, he was going on about how I was probably disgusted and he didn’t wanna ruin our friendship and everything.” Jaemin sighed, “I told him that his feelings would never disgust me.” 

“That’s it?” Renjun furrowed his brows. “You didn’t give him an answer or reply?” 

“He didn’t ask for one and I... I don’t know.” Jaemin didn’t want to accept Jeno half heartedly. He needed to figure out his own feeling properly first, or he’d be leading Jeno on. 

Jaemin sighed. “I don’t wanna hurt him. And... I’m not sure if this is right for us both, ya know?” His eyes became downcast, frowning. 

Renjun smiled a little, seeing as though Jaemin was actually being extremely mature about this. “Well, whatever you decide, make sure you don’t take too long. Being kept in the dark is worse than being rejected.” 

Jaemin gave the elder a strange look, only for Renjun to just shrugged it off. But, Renjun was right in that sense. Jaemin didn’t want to keep Jeno wondering. 

-

Jeno was fast to get ready for bed that night. Since he no longer had an excuse to not share with Jaemin again, he wanted to be asleep before the younger came to bed. 

There was something awkward about sleeping in the same room as the guy you just confessed too. Even though in Jeno’s opinion, it was quite a shitty confession. 

Jeno wanted to tell Jaemin confidently about his feelings for him, but it didn’t happen. Jaemin had basically pushed him along until he’d basically figured it out on his own. The younger had basically guessed right because Jeno was to tear stained and snotty. 

Jeno snuggled into his bed, making sure that his back was towards Jaemin’s bed. He was too embarrassed to even look in the direction of Jaemin’s bed, never mind talking to actual him. 

He kept his eyes closed, even when he heard the door opening. Jeno had been thinking over his confession and he was still disappointed in himself. 

The sound of Jaemin shuffling around the room made Jeno’s heart clench. He felt like it had been weeks since they’d shared a room. It had been a day... 

“Jeno, are you asleep?” Jaemin’s soft coo cut through the silence. Jeno couldn’t even breathe properly, his heartbeat drumming loud in his ears. 

Jaemin sighed, climbed into his bed and pulling up the duvet. “Goodnight, Jeno.” He whispered, making Jeno’s heart skip a beat once again. 

~*~

“Well, well, well.” Jaemin chuckled, sat on a desk chair. One leg was thrown over the other, making him look very sophisticated. 

The suit Jaemin was wearing only made the image that much better. So much better. 

Jeno was kneeling on the floor just in front of where Jaemin was sat. He was only wearing his boxers, making the whole scenario a little... that. 

“So you finally told Nana you love him.” Jaemin chuckled, “or rather... Nana guessed.” 

“Shut up.” Jeno snarled, eyes glancing to the side. 

“So cute, Nono.” Jaemin suddenly leaned forwards, grabbing Jeno by the jaw. He forced the elder to look upwards at him, that charming smirk playing on his lips. 

“Why... are you still here?” Jeno asked, gritting his teeth a little. 

“Aw.” Jaemin suddenly leaped forwards, making Jeno yelp. The younger had Jeno’s wrists in his hands, pinning him to the floor. 

Jeno’s eyes widened, looking into Jaemin’s round ones. Even in his dream Jeno could replicate the beautiful eyes of his Jaemin. 

“You’re not him.” Jeno shook his head, his hands clenching till he could feel the scratching at his palms. 

Jaemin tilted his head. “Yet I’m still here.” He grinned, leaning down a little. Jeno felt the younger’s nose brush against his own. 

“Why am I still here, Jeno?” Jaemin asked, leaning down even more. “Nana knows you love him, yeah? So what do you need me for?” 

Jeno blushed, head turning away. “Oh, I see.” Jaemin chuckled again, darker than usual. “Nana doesn’t love you back?” 

Jeno felt his chest clench; those words painful. Why was his imagination so cruel? 

“I don’t want him to love me. I just wanted him to know about my feelings.” Jeno didn’t want the younger to take responsibility or anything. The weight had already been lifted off his shoulders. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Jaemin growled, hands tightening on the elder’s wrists. Jeno cowered a little at the dark eyes glaring at him. 

Jaemin sighed. “This isn’t the end you want. There’s more, so much more.” 

Jeno bit his lip, turning his head to the side. Jaemin chuckled again, leaning closer until his nose was skimming the elder’s neck. 

“It’s cute how you pretend that you’re okay with this.” Jaemin suddenly licked at Jeno’s neck, travelling up to his ear. 

Jeno sank his teeth further into his lip, holding back the moan that bubbles up. “You’re satisfied with Jaemin knowing your feelings? Don’t make me fucking laugh.” 

Jaemin pulled back, only to slam his hand onto Jeno’s head. The elder yelped, his eyes trying to look at the dream Jaemin. 

There was a dark figure stood just behind Jaemin, just dressed in all black. Jeno flinched, seeing that under the black hair was himself. 

The Jeno stood over him was emotionless. Jaemin looked upwards, smirking. “Ah, I see.” He suddenly stood up, releasing Jeno from being pinned. 

Jeno scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily. Jaemin had thrown his arm around the other Jeno, who still refused to move or emote. 

“This empty shell is kinda scary, no?” Jaemin looked back to Jeno. 

“These... these dreams weren’t like this...” Jeno didn’t remember having such scary nightmares. 

Jaemin huffed. “Poor, Nono.” He held the Jeno’s chin, forcing him to look up. “You don’t wanna end up like him, right?” 

Jeno could see the tear stains on the other Jeno’s cheeks, dark and imprinting. Like he’d cried tears of acid down his face, marring his skin. 

“Scary...” Jeno backed away, suddenly turning tail and running. He ran fast, just into the darkness. 

“You can’t run, Jeno.” Jaemin’s voice followed. 

Jeno ignored the voice, still running as fast as his legs would take him. He stumbled a few times, but picked himself back up. 

Jaemin appeared right in front of the elder, causing Jeno to crash into him. “I don’t love you.” Jaemin said, stone cold and icy. 

Jeno felt tears in his eyes, looking up at the younger. Jaemin stepped forwards, hands gripping the elder’s biceps. 

Jeno still remembered the strength when the real Jaemin had grabbed him that way. It was repeating in his dream now. 

“Give up, Jeno.” Jaemin said again. “No matter what, you’ll always have me. I will never leave until you get what you want.” 

“W-which is...?” Jeno questioned, his entire being trembling. 

“Na Jaemin.” 

Jeno let his head fall, staring aimlessly at the floor. Jaemin smirked again, brushing some hair out of the elder’s face. 

“Don’t forget, this is your dream. I am who you want me to be.” Jaemin reminded. “Here, I am your Nana. You don’t need the one out there when you have me.” 

Jeno sniffled, the tears rolling down his cheeks. He leaned his head against Jaemin’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be trapped in this dream.” 

Jaemin started petting Jeno’s hair. “But you do. You want to be with Jaemin, in every way.” 

Jeno listened; this was his own subconscious telling him this after all. 

“You love Jaemin. You want to be together with him, now and forever. Even after NCT, after the idol name is gone. The future you see with Jaemin, is it even there? Why do you dwell? Let him go.” 

Jeno pulled back, looking at the Jaemin in front of him. He had on that charming grin, the one that could warm Jeno’s very soul. 

“I... I can’t...” Jeno whimpered. “I have tried... I’ve tried to let you go...” 

Jaemin only smiled at him softly. “Try harder.” 

~*~

Jeno opened his eyes, jolting awake. He was staring up at the ceiling, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He glanced to his clock, seeing that it was 04:02. 

Jeno sighed, leaning his head back down. He could hear Jaemin snoring lightly, indicating that he was still asleep. 

He rubbed at his face; what kind of dream was that? His heart was still beating hard against his ribcage. What was he trying to tell himself? That he’d be lonely forever? 

Jeno slowly closed his eyes, turning back onto his side. That had been the first nightmare that had freaked him out to that extent. 

He needed to get back to sleep, they had schedules tomorrow. Sleep. Jeno snuggled back into his pillow, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control his breathing. 

Jaemin was facing the wall, but his eyes were open and he was very much awake. He was listening to Jeno’s heavy breathing and jagged movements. 

He must have had a nightmare. Jaemin really wanted to ask if everything was okay, but he was afraid that he’d make things worse. 

Was Jeno still having nightmares about him? What was he doing in these dreams? Jaemin gritted his teeth, he’d definitely ask Jeno tomorrow. No matter what. 

-

When morning came around Jeno was already gone from the room. Jaemin sat up in his bed, frowning at the empty one at the opposite side of the room. 

“Jeno...” Jaemin sighed, throwing his covers off of himself and getting up. He made his way towards the bathroom, ruffling his hair as he went. 

The bathroom door opened before Jaemin had even reached the handle. Jeno was stood in just a towel, eyes wide and skin flushed. 

Jaemin felt his own cheeks heat up as his eyes glanced down Jeno’s body. The elder turned a darker shade of red before stepping past the younger. 

“Sorry.” Was all Jeno mumbled before disappearing back into their shared room. 

Jaemin wanted to call out, but the door had already shut. Why was he so bad at this? Suddenly he felt so sensitive to everything Jeno did. 

Was it because Jeno told him he loved him? Was Jaemin thinking about it subconsciously. I mean, he was thinking about it a lot. Jeno’s confession was definitely a scene that he kept in his heart. 

Jaemin quickly entered the bathroom, wanting to shower. He made sure to be quick about it, wanting time to talk to Jeno before the others started walking up. 

Once Jaemin had finished he quickly went back to his and Jeno’s shared room. He opened the door, not expecting Jeno to still be in there. 

The elder was just pocketing his phone into his jeans when the door opened. Jeno’s eyes widened at the sight he was greeted with. 

Jaemin was only in his boxers, his towel hanging loosely around his neck. There were still droplets rolling down his lean abdomen. Jeno’s eyes followed one drop, starting at Jaemin’s neck and rolling down his chest and abs, right to his boxers. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin’s voice snapped the elder out of his trance. Jeno’s face turned bright red, even his ears were pink. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go outside.” Jeno bowed his head to the younger, quickly scooting around him and out of the room. 

“Hey, Jeno!” Jaemin called after, but the elder just disappeared to the living room. Somehow, things felt stupidly awkward between them. 

Jaemin sighed, throwing his towel into the corner. He needed to get dressed quickly, not wanting to lose Jeno. No matter what, today they were going to get to the bottom of it all. Jaemin was determined. 

Jeno’s walked over towards the sofa, only to see that Donghyuck and Mark were sat there. Well, Donghyuck was looking at something on his phone, softly singing to himself. Mark was leaned against him, eyes closed. 

“Morning.” Jeno’s spoke up first, catching Donghyuck’s attention first. 

“Jeno! Morning!” Donghyuck sprang up from the sofa, letting Mark just fall flat on his back. “Did you get a good night sleep last night?” Donghyuck asked, looking over Jeno with skeptical eyes. 

Jeno only gave a small smile. Mark sat up on the sofa, frowning a little. “Is there something wrong?” He stood up, walking over towards the two younger members. 

Jeno shook his head. ”I am fine, hyung.” He walked over towards the kitchenette, opening the fridge and getting a bottle of water. 

Jaemin emerged from their room, dressed and ready for the day. His eyes searched for Jeno, seeing him near the fridge. Jaemin just watched for a while, the way Jeno’s head was tipped back as he drank was mesmerising. From his Adam’s apple bobbing to the stray drop escaping the corner of his mouth and travelling down his neck. 

Jaemin licked his lips, suddenly feeling a little hot. What the hell was this feeling if not love? Jaemin wouldn’t notice another Dreamie this way, so what other option was there? 

“Morning kids.” The managed suddenly walked through the door. 

“Morning.” Chenle smiled, coming out of his room fresh and prepared for the day. Jisung followed after one ear bud in as he looked at his phone. 

Renjun came out of his room too, bowing his head to the managed. Mark greeted the manager too, while Donghyuck was looking between Jaemin and Jeno. Something definitely happened. 

“We’ve got a tight schedule today, so let’s get going.” The manager directed them all out of the room. 

The seven Dreamies and the manager all entered the elevator. Once they arrived at the bottom, the manager quickly ushered them into the minivan. 

Jeno sat himself right at the back on the corner. Jaemin snaked past every other member and sat at the back too. He was in the middle while Renjun sat at his other side. 

In front was Jisung and Donghyuck, with Chenle in the middle. Mark was up front with the manager, discussing the schedule. 

Jeno’s just scared out the window, ignoring everyone else in the van. His eyes were feeling heavy, tiredness getting to him again. 

Maybe he should have a nap. That dream was probably a one time thing, right? Jeno closed his eyes, hoping that he’d have a dreamless sleep. 

Jaemin was watching the elder as he tried to get into a comfy position. After only a few minutes did Jeno shift, his head lolling from the window onto Jaemin’s shoulder. 

The younger tensed a little at first, his heart accelerating tenfold. This was only a tiny gesture and it was already making him crazy. 

Renjun eyes them from the other side, since he was aware of their situation. Well, the basis. Jaemin willed himself to relax, letting Jeno snooze against his shoulder. 

~*~

“Are you feeling it?” Jaemin’s voice questioned. He was stood behind Jeno, his arms locked around his abdomen. 

Jeno’s head was lolled back onto Jaemin’s shoulder, the comfort undeniably perfect. He nodded his head in answer to the question. 

Jeno could feel that Jaemin was shirtless behind him, his skin damp like he’d just got out the shower. That image this morning must have really stuck with him. 

“So cute, Jeno.” Jaemin cooed, his nose brushing against the elder’s neck. “I just wanna eat you up.” He pressed a kiss to the elder’s jugular. 

“W-Why don’t you then?” Jeno gasped, shocked by his own question. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Jaemin growled, one hand stroking down towards Jeno’s waistband. He was only in boxers again? 

Jeno bit his lip, arms tensed at his sides. Jaemin’s hand slipped into the boxers, running down his thigh. “How much do you want me?” He asked, leaning lower to circle into Jeno’s inner thigh. 

“I... nh.” Jeno turned his head, nuzzling into Jaemin’s neck as much as he could from this angle. “I love you...” he whispered softly. 

“I know you do.” Jaemin suddenly flipped them, pinning Jeno down onto the floor. It wasn’t a hard floor though, it was more like a floor made solely of mattresses. 

Jeno couldn’t help but smile. He loved Jaemin, he really did. Everything about the younger meant everything to Jeno. He definitely couldn’t live without him. 

“I really love you.” Jeno whimpered, spreading his legs further apart. 

Jaemin smirked, head lowering. He lapped at Jeno’s neck, licking all the way up to his ear. Jeno moaned, his head falling back against the soft ground. 

“How much do you want this?” Jaemin suddenly shifted, grinding his lower body onto Jeno’s. 

The elder bit into his lip hard, hands gripping Jaemin’s shoulders. Jeno wrapped his legs around Jaemin’s abdomen, holding him closer. 

“Love you!” Jeno wrapped himself around the younger completely, clinging to him. “I love you... please love me too...”

~*~

“Jeno?” Jaemin shook the elder by the shoulder. 

Jeno’s woke up with a start, staring at Jaemin with big eyes. His cheeks were flushed red, and there was sweat on his forehead. 

“We’ve arrived...” Jaemin clarified. All the other Dream members were already out of the van. 

“A-Ah, right.” Jeno nodded, hugging his bag closer. “Let’s go.” He gestured to the door. 

“Are you okay, Jeno?” Jaemin asked, not moving out of the way at all. 

“I’m fine.” Jeno smiled, trying his best to get the younger to leave the van. 

“Jeno...” Jaemin reached out hand, wanting to just touch the elder. Jeno’s instinctually pulled back, looking at Jaemin with confusion. 

“What are you two doing?” Mark’s head popped back into the van, “come on, we gotta go.” 

“Coming.” Jeno nodded, shifted his eyes towards the door. Jaemin sighed, turning around and climbing out of the minivan. 

The manager walked the Dreamies into the building where they would be having an interview. The building itself was pretty narrow, but still had at least eight floors. 

“Okay,” the manager walked over the reception desk. “NCT Dream has arrived for their 10am interview.” He was already pulling his pen out of his jacket. 

“Ah, Welcome.” The reception lady bowed her head. “The interview will be held on the fifth floor, but first I need you all to sign in. And I have some more files for management to sign.” 

“Of course.” The manager turned to look at the Dreamies. “Come on, lads. Sign yourselves in.” 

Mark was first to sign the sheet, followed by all the others. “Alright, you guys go up to the fifth floor while I sign this stuff.” The manager shooed then away. 

“Sure, hyung.” Mark smiled. “Come on.” He threw his arm around Renjun, who happened to be the closest. It made Donghyuck pout. 

The seven Dreamies all huddled around the elevator. Jaemin was glancing towards Jeno, seeing him just chatting with Chenle. His smile was sweet. So sweet. 

When the lift pinged all the Dreamies walked in. “Jesus, it’s cramped.” Donghyuck muttered. The seven of them were crushed into the small, narrow elevator. 

“Ow, geez.” Mark frowned, basically pressed against the doors. 

“Mark-hyung~” Donghyuck’s voice was whining right behind him. “It’s so cramped in here~!” He repeated. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Mark just looked upwards, like that would make this old creaky elevator move faster. 

“Don’t complain.” Donghyuck suddenly wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, back hugging him. 

Mark tensed, but soon enough relaxed into Donghyuck’s hold. The younger leaned his chin on Mark’s shoulder, just humming softly in his ear. 

“Do you always have to flaunt like that?” Renjun asked, as he was unfortunately squashed close, almost between Donghyuck and Mark. 

“Don’t be jealous, Injunnie.” Donghyuck scoffed, tightening his arms around Mark more. 

Renjun rolled his eyes, turning his head and staring at Jisung’s arm instead. Donghyuck just smirked, nuzzling into Mark’s neck none too subtly. 

Meanwhile, Jeno was in the middle of miniature heart attack. He had his back to the back of the elevator, furthest from the door. Right in front of him, hands at either side of him, was none other than Jaemin. 

How they’d got into this situation Jeno would never know. Jaemin smiled innocently, but his eyes kept glued to Jeno no matter what. 

Jeno wrapped his arms around himself, looking anywhere but Jaemin. The younger quickly had a glance around the elevator, seeing that all the other Dreamies were chatting away. 

“Hey, Jeno.” Jaemin whispered, leaning down closer to the elder. “Are you okay? You’ve been jumpy and distant since morning.” 

“I’m fine.” Jeno nodded, trying his best to reassure. 

“I don’t believe you.” Jaemin’s tone turned darker. Jeno snapped his gaze back to the younger, seeing the frown on his face.

“You don’t believe me?” Jeno really wanted to disappear into the elevator wall. 

“You had a nightmare last night, didn’t you?” Jaemin wanted to just hug the elder, he looked so small right now. 

“N-no I didn’t-“

“I heard, Jeno.” Jaemin leaned even closer, their foreheads touching. “I heard you last night.”

Jeno felt his pulse quicken, the close proximity almost making him sweat. “Back away a little...” he muttered, one hand pushing at Jaemin’s chest. 

He’d never actually contemplated how strong Jaemin’s chest was. Now with his palm pressed against the younger, he could feel the taut muscle underneath. 

“I would, but it’s cramped in here.” Jaemin smirked, keeping his forehead against the elder’s. 

“Please don’t, Jaemin.” Jeno looked away, eyes downcast. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin’s playfulness was completely replaced with concern. It almost hurt how much Jaemin cared, it was too much. 

“Did you forget?” Jeno’s eyes were hard as he looked back up to the younger. 

“Forget...?” Jaemin furrowed his brows. What had he forgotten? 

The lift suddenly pinged, indicating they had arrived. “Finally!” Chenle exclaimed, already shuffling himself out. 

The rest of the Dreamies exited the elevator. Jaemin had refused to move, but Jeno just slipped under his arm. 

“Jeno, wait!” Jaemin grabbed the elder’s wrist, capturing all the other members attention as well. 

Jeno’s face flushed, all the way up to his ears. He tried to pull out of Jaemin’s grip. Jaemin pulled the elder closer, eyes wide with worry. 

“Please tell me what you meant. What have I forgotten?” He tightened his grip on Jeno’s wrist, feeling the elder struggle against him. 

“Let go, Jaemin. Please... you’re hurting me.” 

Jaemin instantly let go, letting Jeno stumble back a little. The elder clutched his hand to his chest. 

“Hey, guys.” Mark walked over to them. “What’s going on here? Someone care to explain.” 

“It’s nothing, hyung.” Jeno smiled, walking back over towards the other Dreamies. “Nothing important.” 

Jaemin clenched his fists at his sides, eyes narrowing as he glared to the side. Mark decided to leave it at that, not wanting to pry into anything right before an interview. 

Donghyuck walked over to Jaemin, patting his forearm. Jaemin woke up from his stage at the contact, looking at the elder with confusion. 

“Let’s go.” Donghyuck has this knowing look in his eye, a little too obvious. 

Thankfully the interview went off without a hitch. But as soon as they got back into the minivan afterwards, awkwardness filled the entirety. 

Jaemin was sat staring at Jeno, who was in turn staring out the window. Mark had ended up sat between them, so he was in the most awkward position. 

Jisung had snagged the passenger seat, while Chenle and Renjun were sat with Donghyuck between them. Renjun had opted to but on his headphones, Jisung was chatting to the manager and Chenle was sleeping. 

Donghyuck was turned in his seat to look back at Mark, who looked uncomfortable where he was sat. Jaemin looked like an abandoned puppy, staring longingly at Jeno. 

“Is everything alright between you two?” Mark finally asked, not being able to take the tension anymore. 

“Fine.” Jeno answered, but didn’t even bother to turn around. 

Jaemin sighed, loud enough for the elder to hear. “Just tell me what I’ve forgotten, Jeno! Please!” He couldn’t help it anymore. 

Jeno just shook his head. Jaemin was about to yell again when Mark grabbed his arm. “We’ll talk about this at the dorm tonight. For now, we’ll go about our schedule properly and professionally. Alright?” 

Jaemin gave the back of Jeno’s head one last longing stare before he nodded. “Okay, hyung.” 

Jeno just nodded slightly, not really caring about the situation. Jaemin slumped back in his chair, frown prominent on his expression. 

Mark lolled his head back too, looking almost stressed. Donghyuck glanced from Jaemin to Jeno, before he turned back around in his chair. He’ll find out what’s going on.

The rest of the day was awkward, what with the heavy atmosphere and blatant ignores. It was starting to get too obvious, but thankfully their last schedule for the day had ended.

“Okay, boys.” The manager had just stopped the van in front of the dorm. “You can order take out tonight, I’ll put it on the tab.” He had some more errands to run and couldn’t spare time for dinner with the Dreamies. 

“Thanks, hyung.” Mark bowed his head before gesturing for the all the youngsters to get out.

Jeno stormed straight towards the building, just wanting to lock himself away for awhile. Jaemin ran straight after him, stumbling over his feet a litte. “Jeno, wait!” 

Mark was quick to run after them, the other Dreamies in tow. Jeno decided to be petty and press the doors close button right after getting in the elevator. Jaemin ran straight for the lift, only missing the doors by an inch. 

Jaemin slammed his fist against the metal, a small snarl leaving him. He ran straight for the stairwell, running up the stairs. No matter what, he wouldn’t let Jeno get away. He’d had enough of this running around. 

Jeno sniffled as he leaned against the mirrored wall on the lift. He couldn’t keep this front up. It hurt to be near Jaemin; he needed time and space to give up on these feelings. But Jaemin hovered around him as usual, not understanding. 

The lift pinged, letting Jeno out on their floor. As soon as Jeno stepped out, the lift went back down, probably to get the other Dreamies. Jeno sighed, walking towards the dorm. He only just entered the code when he heard the sound of the emergency stairs door flying open. 

“Jeno, don’t run away!” Jaemin snapped, his breath ragged from running up the stairs. 

Jeno froze in place, his eyes wide as he stared at the younger. “Jaemin…?”

Jaemin walked over towards the elder, one hand on his lower back as he took a deep breath. “Please… just stop running from me.” 

Jeno felt his chest constrict. “Forget it…” He turned back to the door, shoving it open. He was about to slam it shut but Jaemin caught the frame and forced himself in. Jeno was taken back a little as the younger stalked up to him. 

“Tell me what this is all about, Jeno? Why are you avoiding me again!?” The desperation in Jaemin’s eyes was real, almost too much so. 

“You’re doing it on purpose! You have to be!” Jeno snapped back, the edge long behind him. 

“Doing what!?” Jaemin shouted back. 

“You keep sticking to me! Stop clinging to me!” 

“Why?! We’ve always been like this!” 

Mark opened the Dream dorm, the other four members behind him. They could hear the shouting from down the corridor, and they definitely weren't the only ones that lived in this building. 

“Hey, guys don-”

“You’re an idiot, Jaemin! Just stay away from me for awhile!” 

“Why?! We made up and now you want to avoid me again!” the frustration seemed to be pushing both of them too far. 

“You seriously don’t get it?!” Jeno shook his head, turning away from the younger again. 

“Jeno!” Jaemin grabbed the elder’s wrist again, pulling him back. 

“I love you, you idiot!” Jeno shouted, ultimately shoving Jaemin away from him. “So, for now stay away from me so I can give up on these feelings! You never answered so it’s clearly not mutual! You still want me as a friend? Then give me time to get over you!” 

Jaemin just stood frozen, breathing heavily. Donghyuck gave the other Dreamies a worried and shocked look, the others sharing the same expression. 

Jeno stormed towards the bathroom, since it was the only room with a lock. He leaned against the door, before slipping down onto the floor. Jeno buried his face in his arms, which were resting on his knees. 

The tears didn’t seem to stop, no matter what he did. Jeno didn’t mean to blow up like that, but there was no other way Jaemin would get it. 

Jaemin stood frozen still, his heart hurting. Did his presence really hurt Jeno that much? Had it always hurt Jeno like that…?

“Jaemin,” Mark’s voice suddenly called out to him, catching him off guard. “Care to explain?”


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but I'm determined to finish this one ASAP :)

Jaemin didn’t know how to explain. Mark had sat Jaemin in the armchair in their sitting room, the other four sat on the sofa while Mark stood in front. 

“So,” Mark sighed, “Jeno loves you, and you rejected him?” He was confused and wanted to get to the bottom of this, but it was proving futile. 

“No!” Jaemin shook his head profoundly. “I didn’t reject him I... I didn’t reply...” 

“That’s worse than a rejection.” Donghyuck scoffed, leaning against the arm of the sofa. 

Jaemin lowered his head, biting hard into his lip. He knew that it was a horrible thing that he did. He should have replied to Jeno, then it wouldn’t have gotten to this point. 

“The question is,” Renjun chirped up, “Do you love Jeno, or is it strictly platonic friendship?” 

Jaemin lowered his head, really thinking about those words. He’d spent most of his life with Jeno. From when they first started as trainees, through smrookies and NCT. 

“I don’t want to ever lose Jeno.” Jaemin answered seriously. “If that means we can only stay friends then I want to stay his friend, but...” he trailed off, trying his best to think about the right words. 

“Jeno has a girlfriend.” Jisung randomly stated. “How would you feel about that?” 

Jaemin’s eyes widened, the scenario in his head. Jeno with a petite girl, giving her his eye smile, his eyes only following her. 

Jaemin frowned a little. Jisung smirked, watching Jaemin’s facial expression shift to one of annoyance. “He’d ask you to be the best man at the wedding.”

“Jisung, What are you doing?” Chenle whispered to the youngest. 

“Pouring salt into a not-so-numb-anymore wound.” Jisung answered, throwing an arm around Chenle. 

Jaemin leaned back in the armchair. “I don’t want anyone else to take Jeno away. But I don’t want to lock him away... but I do.” 

“You’re a scary guy.” Donghyuck chuckled. “What does Jeno even see in yo- Ow!” He cut himself as Mark smacked his head. 

Jaemin sighed deeply. “Exactly. Does Jeno really love me?” 

Mark growled, turning his angry eyes on Jaemin. “Are you kidding me? He’s locked himself in the bathroom to cry, and you dare ask that?” 

Jaemin’s eyes widened, seeing the anger and sincerity in Mark’s eyes. “Do you love Jeno? Is he all that you want in life? You want to spend the rest of your life with him? Explore new things together, live together?” 

Donghyuck started blushing, hearing Mark’s words. Renjun raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. 

Jaemin lowered his eyes again, thinking seriously about those words once again. A soft image of him and Jeno as old men, grey and wrinkly, sat on the porch of a little house. 

Jaemin smiled to himself, his heart swelling with happiness. That would be a nice future. Not having to worry about anything and enjoying life with the one person who he couldn’t see himself without. 

Mark raised a brow at the stretched silence. What the hell was Jaemin thinking about to stay quiet like this. 

“Well?” Mark pressured, his hands on his hips. He felt like he was scolding a child at this point. 

“I do love Jeno.” Jaemin answered, his eyes still downcast. “It’s just... I don’t know. I’m scared, I guess. Scared that this might not be what we’re supposed to be.” 

Mark’s expression softened. He sat on the arm of Jaemin’s chair. “I know how you feel. It takes a lot of courage to confess and accept that things will change. The years that you’ve spent as friends are something to be treasured, but there’s no point holding back because of the unknown.” 

“Hyung?” Jaemin looked up at Mark, his eyes wide. 

“You’re scared that this might not be the right path for you both, but how do you know?” Mark’s smile grew. “You should live in the present, and no matter what the future brings, you’ll get through it together.” 

Jaemin blinked a few times before he broke out in a smile. Mark was right. Jaemin was worrying about them not working out further along the line, but he should be thinking about right now. 

“Thank you, hyung.” Jaemin wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist, pulling him into a quick hug. 

“Well, I’m glad you figured it out,” Jisung stated, “but I feel as though I should remind you that Jeno is still locked in the bathroom.” 

“Jeno!” Jaemin quickly stood up, making his way towards the bathroom. There was no guarantee that the elder would listen, but he had to try. 

“Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck stepped up to the eldest, his cheeks flushed. 

Mark cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed himself. He’d said all that stuff in front of all the Dreamies, including Donghyuck. “Yes?” 

“I really love you, Mark-hyung.” Donghyuck smiled softly. Mark’s face turned red, but he just nodded back. 

“I love you too.” Donghyuck pulled the elder into a hug. Mark hugged him back, meaning every word. 

Jaemin sighed as he stared at the closed bathroom door. “Jeno?” He knocked lightly, not wanting to startle the elder. “Can you open the door? We need to talk.” 

Jeno sniffled, feeling completely hollow. He was still sat by the door, listening to Jaemin’s voice. 

“Jeno, please. Talk to me. I’m starting to worry.” Jaemin wasn’t lying. He’d never seen Jeno isolate himself from him like this before. 

Jeno didn’t answer, instead he pushed off from the floor. He walked towards the shower, turning it on. Jaemin heard the sound of the water, making him sigh. 

“Okay, Jeno.” Jaemin raised his voice, making sure that the elder could still hear him. “I’ll wait for you to come out, but we really need to talk about this.” 

Jeno ignored the younger and stripped down. He stepped into the shower, letting the stream wash over him. Having a shower always relaxed him, no matter what. 

The rest of the evening was quite bland. Jeno had still refused to come out of the bathroom, and Mark had convinced the younger members to let him be - they thankfully had a second bathroom. 

It was around 1:35am when Jeno emerged from the bathroom. Thankfully his pyjamas were in there from the morning, so he’d just put them on. 

Jeno walked over towards the living room, only to stop in his tracks. On the sofa, sunk back into the soft material was Jaemin. The younger had his arms crossed as he snored softly. 

The other members must have already gone to bed, but Jaemin had stayed up to wait for Jeno. The elder couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face. 

Silently, Jeno sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. Jaemin didn’t move, still sleeping soundly. Jeno gripped at his pjs around the knees. His teeth were sinking into his bottom lip. 

“I’m really sorry, Jaemin.” Jeno whispered out. “I’m sorry for falling in love with you. I know that I shouldn’t.” 

Jaemin opened his eyes under his fringe but didn’t make any indication he’d stirred. He’d felt Jeno sit on the sofa but he decided to listen instead of act for now. 

“Do you remember when we first met at the auditions?” Jeno’s voice was still a soft whisper. “You were so cute, I could just tell you were going to grow up into a handsome guy. I was right at that.” 

Jaemin smiled a little, just listening to the elder reminisce. “You started talking to me like we’d already known each other for years, and honestly that really calmed my nerves. It’s the same when we debuted, if you didn’t give me your encouraging smile I’m not sure I could have carried on.

“When you were on hiatus, I’d never felt so lonely. Of course I had Injunnie and the others but, it wasn’t the same without you.” Jeno smiled to himself as he looked down at his hands on his lap. “So many nights I wanted to call you, just hear your voice.” 

Jaemin bit his bottom lip, resisting the urge to just hug the elder. “When management told us you were coming back I’d never been so happy. I think deep down, I always knew I loved you. I just didn't want to face it myself. And now we’re here.” 

Jeno sniffled a little, suddenly shifting a little. “I need you to give me time. Eventually I’ll get over it, I promise. But till then, I’ll probably keep avoiding you like an idiot.” 

“Please don’t.” Jaemin lifted his head, catching the elder off guard. Jeno jumped, his wide eyes staring at the younger with disbelief. 

“You were awake?” Jeno’s face was red, even in the dim light of the lamp Jaemin could see. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin sat up, ruffling his own hair. “I didn’t mean to ignore your feelings and pretend that everything was normal. I just... I didn’t want to lose you.” 

Jeno felt his eyes sting with tears again. Jaemin looked directly at the elder, seeing the red rims of his eyes. He felt guilty, really guilty. 

“I never wanted you to cry, I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

“It’s okay.” Jeno sniffed again, “I just need time. I’ll get over this.” That was mostly wishful thinking for Jeno. 

“What if I don’t want you to?” Jaemin’s tone became serious as he stared into Jeno’s eyes. 

“W-what...?” Jeno felt a tightness in his chest. Oh god what was happening. 

“I didn’t answer you when you first confessed.” Jaemin still felt extremely ashamed about running away. But he couldn’t, not this time. “Can I answer you now?” 

“Y-yes.” Jeno nodded, his eyes closing. Having a gentle rejection would be best, and Jaemin could probably deliver beautifully. 

Jaemin shuffled a little closer, before taking both of Jeno’s hands. They were both sat facing each other on the sofa, only silence surrounding them. 

Jaemin smiled to himself. “Lee Jeno, I know I’m late but... I love you.”

Jeno’s entire world froze. What did Jaemin just say? “I... I misheard right...?” He muttered to himself. 

“No, you didn’t.” Jaemin reached out, gently brushing some hair out of Jeno’s face. The elder tried not to lean into the touch, but it was difficult. 

“Y-you’re joking, right?” 

“Jeno, I’m serious. I love you.” Jaemin smiled sweetly. “I’ve never put into words, or even thought about how I would name this feeling. I just know that you’re the only person I can ever see myself being with. And when we’re wrinkly grey old men, I still want you to be beside me. Just you, no one else.” 

Jeno really did start crying, tears rolling down his face. This had to be one of his dreams, one that was way too cruel. He brought both hands up to his face, pulling them out of the younger’s grasp before blocking the embarrassment that he felt. 

Jaemin smiled gently, shuffling even closer to the elder. He wrapped both arms around Jeno, holding him tightly and close. 

“This... this is a dream...” Jeno whimpered out, not believing any of it. It was too good to be true. 

Jaemin chuckled, hearty and deep. “It’s not a dream. I really love you, and I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” 

Jeno pulled back a little, his hands resting on Jaemin’s chest - since he couldn’t move his arms with how enveloped he was in Jaemin’s. 

Jeno looked up at the younger, seeing Jaemin smiling down on him. He was perfect, beyond perfect. Basically inhuman. 

“C-can I... kiss you...?” Jeno whispered, his cheeks turning pink. 

Jaemin was a little taken back. “You don’t need to ask.” He tightened his arms around the elder before he leaned down. 

It was a soft kiss, no tongue, just a press of lips. Jeno’s eyes instantly fluttered closed, his hands gripping at Jaemin’s shirt. Oh god, he was actually kissing Na Jaemin. 

They both pulled away slowly, both flushed and embarrassed. Jaemin let out a little nervous laugh, before pressing his cheek to Jeno’s hair. 

“Ha... I’ve never felt so happy before.” He said, making Jeno’s heart accelerate tenfold. 

“Really?” Jeno was still in a state of disbelief with it all. 

“Of course. Just listen to my heart beating crazily.” Jaemin nuzzled further into Jeno’s hair, loving this warmth. 

Jeno placed his hand over the younger’s chest, feeling the deep thud through his fingers. He smiled, leaning into the younger. They stayed in that position for awhile, just feeling each other’s warmth. 

It was Jaemin that shifted first. “Lets go to bed,” He released Jeno and stood up before holding his hand out for the elder. “We have a schedule in the morning.”

Jeno slowly stood up, fiddling with his fingers. “I don’t want to sleep…” He admitted, suddenly reaching out and holding the edge of Jaemin’s shirt. “I don’t want to wake up and this to disappear.” 

Jaemin couldn’t stop himself, so pulled Jeno into another hug. Had he really made the elder this insecure? “I’ll stay beside you all night so that you can wake up beside me and know that this isn't a dream.”

Jeno smiled, hugging the younger back. “Thank you, Jaemin.” 

True to his word, Jaemin stayed by Jeno all night. They were both in Jeno’s bed, huddled up close to each other. Jaemin had arranged them so that he was spooning the elder, nuzzling into his hair again like a cat. 

Jeno snuggled back into the younger. He felt extremely safe in his hold. Jaemin tightened his arm around the elder, making Jeno’s heartbeat accelerate. He closed his eyes, lulling himself into sleep. 

~*~

“Well, that escalated, didn’t it?” Jaemin chuckled. Jeno opened his eyes, seeing Jaemin over him. 

“Why are you still here?” Jeno thought that perhaps the dreams would stop now that him and Jaemin had mutual feelings. 

Jeno was currently lying on a bed, the dream Jaemin on all fours on top of him. Jaemin smirked, leaning down a little so that their noses brushed. “Do you not need me anymore, Nono?” 

“No.” Jeno frowned, “Jaemin said he loves me, and I believe in his words. There is no need for you anymore, or any of these dreams.” 

Jaemin frowned, tilting his head to the side. “Ah, I see.” He nodded before a dark smirk took over his expression. “Then, why are you still dreaming about me? What else do you want from Jaeminnie?” He placed his hand on Jeno’s chest, caressing downwards. 

“What are you-”

“I see.” Jaemin chuckled, leaning down and licking at the elder’s neck. 

“Nng…” Jeno tilted his head back, letting Jaemin lap at his throat. 

Jaemin chuckled again, right against Jeno’s jugular. “You really are a teenager.” 

“Sh-shut up!” Jeno flushed, embarrassment taking over him. 

Jaemin’s hands ended up on Jeno’s hips, drawing little circles with his thumbs. “I love you.” Jaemin said, and Jeno’s heart jumped. He had heard them words outside his head. 

Jeno smiled, letting his head loll to the side. Jaemin really did love him, and that was making his heart swell with happiness. Nothing could compare. 

“Ah!” Jeno suddenly yelped, feeling teeth sink into his inner thigh. Jaemin laughed, grabbing the elder’s ankles, lifting and spreading his legs. “What the fuck are you doing!” Jeno yelled, hands instantly covering his lower region.

Didn’t he usually have underwear on in his dreams? Why the hell was he fully naked in this one!? 

“Now that your feelings are mutual, your desire is taking over your dreams now.” Jaemin explained in a knowing tone. “I’m here to relieve you. Because, this is what you want.” 

Jaemin released Jeno’s legs, grabbing onto his wrists instead. He tore Jeno’s hands away from his cock, which was now standing at attention. 

“W-wait, I wanna wake up!” Jeno shouted, hoping that his mind would awaken but to no avail. 

Jaemin suddenly licked a long strip from Jeno’s base to his tip, dragging a loud moan from him. “Oh god… s-stop…” He didn’t want to have a dream like this. Not the night they’d mutualised their feelings. 

It felt too soon. 

Jaemin ignored the elder’s plea, taking the head of his member into his mouth. Jeno’s eyes widened as the younger sank downwards, swallowing him down fully. 

Jeno bit his lip, holding in his moans. Jaemin was still holding his wrists by his sides, and Jeno couldn’t even feel his legs. Was this really what he was dreaming about!? 

Jaemin started bobbing his head. Jeno whimpered to himself. He’d never actually received a blow job before, so the feeling of one was all in his head. But, the visual aspect of Jaemin giving him one was heightening him up in a whole new way. 

“J-Jaemin… Ah.” Jeno moaned softly, not being able to hold himself back from it anymore. 

Jaemin pulled off the elder’s cock, licking his lips seductively as he did. “Poor innocent baby Nono, can’t even imagine the intensity.” 

Jeno glared at the Jaemin, trying to pull his hands free. Seriously, did Jeno have masochistic tendencies? Why did he have dreams like this? Maybe he should see a therapist instead of a doctor. 

“You wanna talk to a therapist about this?” Jaemin laughed, loud. “That would be one hell of a conversation.” He suddenly flipped Jeno onto his front, making him gasp as he fell against the spread. 

Jaemin crowded over the elder, his heat really obvious on his back. “This is cozy.” He snickered, hands now on the Jeno’s sides. 

Jeno felt another whimper coming on. Was the really prominent heat he now felt actually from the real Jaemin behind him while he slept? 

“You may not know what fellatio feels like. But there is one thing you have tried.” Jaemin grinned as his hand stroked over Jeno’s ass. 

Jeno immediately felt his face heat up. He didn’t want to think about what he did in the bathroom at that time. It was embarrassing to say the least. But here he was thinking about it, and worse, dreaming about it. 

“Just w-wait a sec, I ne- ah!” Jeno cut himself off, feeling a finger enter him. Oh no, he was remembering that sensation. 

Jaemin chuckled again - was Jeno obsessed with Jaemin’s laugh of something. “You’re really cute, Jeno. Sucking in my finger like that.” 

Jeno gripped hard to the soft duvet beneath him. He could remember the feeling when Jaemin touched that spot inside him. Oh no, it was starting to feel good. 

Jaemin continued with just one finger, pressing in harder and deeper with each thrust. Jeno wanted to cry out and push back into the feel but he kept his body still. 

“Can you feel it, Jeno?” Jaemin cooed right by the elder’s ear. “Don’t you want something bigger? Stretching and spreading you open, moulding you to my shape.” 

Jeno mewled, his hips shaking a little. He couldn’t deny his own subconscious. He wanted more, he wanted to be one with Jaemin. It was like a hot lava in the pit of his stomach, that growing desire and need. 

“J-jaemin… nnh!” Jeno moaned softly, his own muscles clenching and relaxing. 

“I’m gonna fuck you raw, Lee Jeno.”

~*~ 

Jeno’s eyes flew open, his breathing deep and laboured. When his vision became clear, Jeno felt his entire face heat up. He was snuggled against Jaemin’s chest, extremely close and hot. 

Jaemin was still sleeping soundly, his arms secured tightly around the elder. Jeno’s breathing hadn’t steadied, his heart drumming against his sternum. 

He was in complete shock of himself. He couldn’t believe that he’d had a dream like that about Jaemin. Jeno didn’t like to think of himself as a horny teenager, but how could he ever deny it now!? 

“Jeno…” Jaemin muttered out, his voice low and tired. “You okay…?” 

“F-Fine.” Jeno’s voice trembled. He was glad it was still darkish. Jaemin shuffled and suddenly they were face to face. 

Even in the dark Jeno could make out Jaemin’s features. The younger was looking at him with a concerned expression. “You still having those dreams?”

“No! No, I’m fine.” Jeno’s could feel his face heating up. He didn’t want to ruin the relationship by being a horny kid. They’d only shared a soft kiss and Jeno was already dreaming of going all the way. 

“You sure?” Jaemin sounded more awake now. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Jeno nodded before shuffling closer to the younger. Jaemin raised an eyebrow, feeling something hard brush his thigh. His face instantly flared, knowing full well what was against him. 

Jaemin bit his lip, slowly moving his leg. “Ah!” Jeno suddenly moaned, feeling the younger’s thigh hit his arousal. His entire body turned red, gripping hard to Jaemin’s shirt. Oh no! Right now?!

“Jeno, do you… uh, well-”

“I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom!” Jeno started shuffling, making away from the younger. Jaemin didn’t really want to let the elder go, but he knew that he was embarrassed; he even had to restrain himself from teasing. 

Jeno wiggled out of bed, stumbling as he ran towards the bathroom. Jaemin smiled as he watched the elder flee; Jeno was actually so cute. 

Jeno slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, eyes wide as he stared down at himself. He could see his erection poking at his joggers, extremely obvious. 

Jeno sank down to the floor, his entire body flushed red. He held his face in his hands, embarrassment and shame consuming him. 

“I’m gonna have to deal with this…” Jeno mumbled to himself, looking down at himself again. He forced himself to his feet, stripping off his clothes and jumping in the shower. 

The hot water felt so nice washing over Jeno’s body, but it did nothing to relieve him. Jeno’s sighed, grabbing his cock and pumping himself fast. He just wanted to finish quickly, that was all he asked for. 

Jeno started panting, the feel and warmth making everything seem unbearable. “Hah… Ah… Jaemin…” Jeno leaned his head on the shower wall, tugging himself vigorously. 

No matter how much he stroked himself, Jeno couldn’t find completion. “Really…” he quickly brought two fingers to his mouth, sucking at them around his moaning. 

Jeno quickly brought his hand behind, slipping his fingers into himself. “Ahh-!” He easily stretched himself, the sharp pain sending a jolt of pleasure through him. 

Finding his prostate seemed like an easier task now. Jeno bit his lip, stabbing his fingers into that soft bundle of nerves. He gasped, sweat mixing with the shower water. 

He invaded himself deeply, curling his fingers inside. “J-Jaemi… nnh…” Jeno wondered how Jaemin would touch him, how he’d dominate him. He could feel his stomach coil at the very thought. 

A few more tugs and jabs and Jeno was coming, holding the loud moan as best he could. He slumped against the shower wall before falling to his knees. 

Jeno took a few deep breaths, just staring at the shower wall. His cum was dripping down the wall, right in his face. He shook his head, getting to his feet and cleaning off, including the wall. 

After a few more minutes, Jeno got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the rack, tying it around his waist. He quickly shuffled towards the bathroom door, opening it only to see Jisung on the other side. 

The maknae raised an eyebrow, looking Jeno up and down. Jeno’s just smiled awkwardly, stepping around Jisung. The younger was still watching him closely. 

“You’re a little too loud, hyung.” Jisung stated, a smirk on his lips as he stepped into the bathroom. 

Jeno was just stood frozen, his entire face red. He quickly snapped out of it, needing to get ready for the day. Thankfully Jaemin didn’t say anything when Jeno was getting dressed; save that awkwardness for later. 

Thankfully Dream’s schedule for the day wasn’t that hectic, but Jeno has tried to avoid Jisung’s gaze like crazy. That maknae knew things. Too many things. 

They were currently in a recording for a performance. They were doing ‘We Young’ but with all seven of them, which would then flow into ‘We Go Up’. The dance and song went smoothly, everyone having fun and being professional. 

Between breaks, Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at Jeno. The elder was currently chatting away with Renjun, both of them laughing at something. 

Jaemin smiled, seeing the happiness on Jeno’s face. It was still hard to believe that Jeno was his, and he was Jeno’s. He weirdly couldn’t help but think about this morning. 

What was Jeno dreaming about that made him hard? Not to be vain, but Jaemin was sure it was about him. He’d had dreams of that nature before too. 

Jisung appeared next to Jaemin, “what are you thinking about, hyung?” 

Jaemin immediately jumped, his heart lurching into his throat. “Jesus, Jisung… you scared me.” Jaemin grinned at the maknae, ruffling his hair lovingly. 

“So,” Jisung didn’t really want to get involved but all of his hyungs seemed to be really slow, “How is the relationship?” 

“It’s great.” Jaemin slowly turned back to Jeno. The elder was stretching his arms in front of him, showing off his nicely defining biceps. When did he take off his jacket anyway? 

Jisung hummed, nodding his head at the answer given. He’d heard Jeno that morning, and honestly it wasn’t something he wanted to hear again. “You really do love him, huh?” He sounded so casual. 

“I really do… just seeing him smile makes me so happy.” Jaemin hadn’t taken his eyes off of Jeno, not wanting to miss even a second. 

Jisung didn’t really want to butt in on their relationship, since it had nothing to do with him. But, he wondered how they would progress, since he didn’t want either of them getting hurt in the end. 

At the end of the day, the seven Dreamies piled back into their minivan, all exhausted. Jeno managed to get into the back by the window, ready to snuggle up against his bag and sleep. 

Jaemin had easily slipped in, sitting beside the elder. Jeno was already falling into slumber to really notice. Only five minutes into the drive and Jeno’s head lulled onto Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Jaemin would have been embarrassed but this was exactly what he was hoping for. Jeno nuzzled closer, his arm instinctively reaching out to hug Jaemin’s frame. 

“Aww~” Chenle softly cooed from Jaemin’s otherside, since he’d managed to shuffle into the back with them. 

Jaemin couldn’t help the smile that overcame him. “You guys are so cute together,” Chenle smiled, already loving that his hyungs were happily together. 

“Yeah,” Jaemin replied, manoeuvring his arm carefully to pet the elder’s head. Jeno leaned more into the touch, his nose twitching cutely. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen him peacefully sleeping for a while.” Mark commented, turning around and looking over to the back from the passenger seat.

“Yeah, he must be more calm these days.” Renjun didn’t turn around, but just leaned back in his chair.

Jisung just nodded, ignoring Donghyuck snoring next to him. The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet, most of the other members falling asleep. Jaemin couldn’t take his eyes off of Jeno. 

The elder was still hugging him tight, almost like he was a body pillow. Jaemin gently brushed a finger down Jeno’s cheek. How on earth could someone be so cute?! Jaemin wanted to just crush Jeno in his arms forever. 

When they arrived at the SM building, there was some shared groans. It was already 8pm, but they still had dance practice. “Aw man.” Donghyuck moaned, having woken up a couple minutes ago. “Can’t we go home yet…” 

“Sorry boys, the schedule needs to be kept.” The manager sighed. “But hey, I’ll go out and get you some dinner okay?” 

“Yay! Hyung, you’re the best!” Chenle cheered, loving the thought of food. 

Jaemin gently shook Jeno as the others exited the car. “Jeno, wake up.” Jaemin whispered, leaning in close to the elder’s ear. 

“Nnh… don’t want to…” Jeno mumbled, nuzzling closer.

Jaemin had to hold back the coo that bubbled up. “Come on, Jeno. Don’t make me jump you.” 

Jeno’s eyes flew open at that, immediately jolting back from the younger. Jaemin watched as Jeno’s face turned red; so adorable! 

Jaemin just grinned, “come on, lets go.” He climbed out of the car, leaving Jeno inside. The elder could feel his heart thudding against his sternum. 

Dance practice was just as grueling as they all assumed it would be. They were tired and hungry. When the manager came through the door with bags of food, all seven of them cheered a bit too loud for what time of night it was. 

They sat in a circle as they ate their food, only idle chatter between them all. Jaemin scooted closer to Jeno, just wanting to be closer together. 

“Want some pork?” Jeno’s asked suddenly, turning to Jaemin. 

“Only if you feed me.” Jaemin smirked a little. He opened his mouth, followed by an, “Ah?” 

Jeno blushed, but picked up a piece of pork with his chopsticks. He placed the meat into Jaemin’s mouth, the younger chomping it straight away. 

Jaemin hummed in content, picking up some beef off his own plate. He held his chopsticks out for Jeno, who just looked at them confused for a few seconds. 

“Try it.” Jaemin nodded, his smile sweet. 

Jeno smiled back, opened his mouth and taking the beef. He nodded enthusiastically as he chewed. Jaemin couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. 

Jisung was sat opposite the couple, just watching them feed each other in a really cutesy kind of way. He glanced over towards the other couple amongst them. 

Donghyuck was stealing food from Mark’s plate. The elder pretended to be angry, but he’d let Donghyuck get away with it anyway. 

Jisung slowly looked back to Jeno, who was still red in the face. Jaemin was just watching him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

The only thing was, Jisung could see the shyness from a mile away. But, he’d heard Jeno in the bathroom and that was something he wouldn’t want to repeat. So it clearly wasn’t all shyness. 

Clearly Jeno was frustrated, after all he was in love with Jaemin for years. Jaemin on the other hand was in his honey love stage, too crazy in love with Jeno to think about anything else. 

“So are you progressing in your relationship?” Jisung bluntly asked. 

Jeno just stared at the maknae, wondering where he was going with this conversation. Jaemin looked confused with Jisung’s words, but he answered anyway. 

“Of course,” Jaemin’s grin was so happy it was sickly. “I fall deeper in love with Jeno every second.” He lolled his head back so he was gazing at Jeno. 

Jeno obviously turned bright red, from his neck up to his ears. Jaemin just chuckled, ruffling the elder’s hair. Renjun pulled a disgusted face at the display. Chenle was too caught up in his phone to even notice. Mark and Donghyuck were too busy flirting to care. 

“I just don’t wanna hear Jeno in the mornings getting off anymore.” Jisung stated suddenly, making Jaemin jolt suddenly. Jeno’s felt his entire being freeze, all the colour draining from his face. 

“Jisung!” Mark snapped, since the maknae’s words had captured everyone’s attention. 

Renjun was gobsmacked to say the least. Chenle was shifting his gaze to each of the hyungs. Donghyuck was holding back laughter but not very well. 

“Jisung, what the hell!” Jeno’s eyes were narrowed. 

“It’s not my fault, hyung.” Jisung shrugged. “You’re frustrated in the morning, I get that. But can you do it in your room, we all use that bathroom.” 

“Shut up!” Jeno covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Jaemin was stunned silent. He’d woken up to Jeno hard, and he was aware he went to the bathroom to sort himself. He didn’t, however, know Jisung was listening in. 

“Why are you listening in?” Jaemin couldn’t stop the question. His tone was also growly and laced with possessiveness. Jeno glanced up at the younger, seeing the frown on his face. 

Was Jaemin jealous? Angry? Jisung raised an eyebrow, frowning back at Jaemin. “I needed the bathroom, so I waited for Jeno to finish.” Jisung stated seriously almost glaring, “don’t get riled up at me.” 

“Riled up, I’m not-”

“Alright boys, back to training.” Mark quickly stopped the argument. They all started clearing away there rubbish, placing it all back into the plastic bags. 

Jaemin was mumbling to himself, glancing over towards the maknae. Jisung sighed, walking over towards the elder, “Jamein-hyung, Jeno wants you.” He was getting tired of all this running around. 

“Then why doesn’t he tell me?” Jaemin gritted through his teeth. He was actually irritated that Jisung had heard Jeno pleasuring himself; he’d never heard that, and wasn’t he technically Jeno’s boyfriend now! 

“Seriously, hyung.” Jisung sighed again, “Jeno was hiding that he loves you for years, you think he’ll be open about wanting to have sex with you?” 

“Jisung!” Jaemin hissed, “why are you so casual talking about this?”

“I’m not a child.” Jisung scoffed deeply, “oh course I know about shit like this.” 

“I haven’t really thought about…” Jaemin looked over towards Jeno, who was showing Chenle some dance moves and making him laugh. Jaemin smiled, not being able to look away from the elder. 

Jisung had to hold the sigh, the angered sigh. “Look, hyung.” He placed a hand on the elder’s shoulder. Jaemin snapped out of his trance, giving Jisung his attention.

“Huh?”

“Jeno is a young boy who needs your attention.” Jisung carried on, “and you are too, right? You don’t want to touch Jeno at all?” 

“I.. I didn’t say that.” Jaemin had a pink blush dusted on his cheekbones. 

“You’re cute, hyung.” Jisung grinned before walking off towards Renjun. The elder smiled when Jisung threw an arm around his shoulders. 

Jaemin sighed, looking back towards Jeno. He wanted to touch Jeno, he really did. He wanted to feel his soft skin and see the parts of him that were rare, like his ass or his di-

“Jaemin! Come on, get in formation!” Mark shouted from across the room. 

Jaemin shook his head to clear his thoughts. He stood in his place, ready to do the choreography. Jeno smiled at him through the mirror, his eye-smile looking as beautiful and charming as ever. 

Lee Jeno, the most pure and beautiful human alive really desired Jaemin that much? The music started and the song’s choreography was under way. Jaemin would have to think about how to go about it. He’d have to research, after all, he would never want to hurt Jeno in anyway. 

More days past with busy schedules. Jisung had continued to tease Jeno, but the elder just tried to ignore him. Jisung didn’t do it to be cruel, he just liked to make the elder blush. 

Jeno sighed as he collapsed on his bed; it was already late at night. The schedule today was mostly dance and recordings, Jeno was completely exhausted. He could hear the other members talking outside but he was too tired to even think about it. 

~*~

“Welcome back, Nono.” Jaemin smirked petting the elder’s hair. Jeno opened his eyes, only to see that he was laying on Jaemin’s lap. 

“You’re still here…?” Jeno hadn’t dreamt about this Jaemin in a while. 

“I’m only here because you’re pent up now, right?” Jaemin chuckled darkly, his hand already stroking down Jeno’s chest and lower. 

“I’m too tired to even think about that kind of thing…” Jeno just lolled his head back, finding a comfier spot on Jaemin’s thigh. 

“Hmmm, you’re too tired, huh?” Jaemin grinned, suddenly flipping their positions. He held both of Jeno’s wrists as he pinned him to the floor. 

Jeno’s eyes were wide as he stared up at Jaemin. “I am hungry for, Nana.” Jaemin made a weird voice, obviously trying to intimidate Jeno’s voice. 

“I never said anything like that.” Jeno frowned. 

“You don’t have to,” Jaemin smirked darkly, “I live in your head, I know all your thoughts.” He leaned down fast, capturing Jeno’s lips in a kiss. 

Jeno let his eyes close; he knew what Jaemin’s actually lips felt like. The only problem was that he hadn’t kissed Jaemin for a good few days. Actually most of the relationship seemed to be in that innocent, too embarrassed to hold hands, kinda softness. 

“You don’t want a soft Nana, right?” Jaemin chuckled, his voice whispering into the elder’s ear. He licked the shell, causing Jeno to bite his bottom lip, hard. He was suppressing his moans, but it was difficult. 

“I told you, I don’t need you anymore.” Jeno shook his head, trying to shake the younger off. 

“Oh, but you still don’t have what you want,” Jaemin suddenly gripped Jeno’s head, holding his head to the side. He started lapping at the elder’s neck, sucking and biting. 

“S-stop-”

“So cute, still resisting.” Jaemin kept licking down the elder’s neck, and down to his collarbone. Jeno didn’t need to look down to know that he was naked again. Seriously, maybe he should get some medication for this. 

Jaemin continued to kiss down Jeno’s abdomen, licking at his abs and navel. Jeno whimpered, trying to move his arms but he was stuck - again. “Why do you always pin me down…?” 

“Because, you like it rough.” Jaemin was kissing at the elder’s hips now. “If you wanted vanilla sex I would give it to you, but that’s not what your desires say.” 

Jeno just closed his eyes. He wanted this to end, after all it was only a dream. Becoming one with the real Jaemin seemed far off, really far off. 

“Aw, don’t be sad, Nono.” Jaemin suddenly grabbed Jeno’s ankles, pulling his legs apart. “You seem to like this position, with your legs spread like this.” 

“Sh-shut up!” Jeno could feel his entire body turning red with shame. 

“Aw, now you’re embarrassed?” Jaemin suddenly flipped Jeno’s body, pressing his chest and face into the floor. He was on his knees, his ass in the air. 

“W-wait a minute…” Jeno tried to struggle but his legs were paralyzed, his couldn’t move.

Jaemin chuckled, hands stroking Jeno’s butt. “You’re basically begging for it, shaking your hips in front of him and giving him that side eye.” 

“What are you saying?” Jeno growled, looking over his shoulder as best he could. Jaemin was sucking on two of his own fingers, making sure to lock eyes with Jeno as he did. “You can’t be serious…” 

“Just relax that sexy ass of yours, Nono.” Jaemin smirked, already circling the elder’s hole. Before Jeno could say anything both of the Jaemin’s fingers had pushed inside him. 

Jeno moaned loudly, feeling no pain. Obviously in his dreams he was only thinking about pleasure, and that made Jeno flush with shame anymore. Jaemin was pumping his fingers in and out, a dark chuckle leaving him. 

“You don’t even know what two fingers feels like, do you?” He pressed into that bundle of nerves deep inside, causing the elder to cry out again. Jeno pushed back, rocking himself on the fingers. 

Jaemin pulled his fingers out, licking them as he did. Jeno gasped, his body collapsing to the floor. His breathing was heavy as he rocked his hips into the floor, he was so hard but he couldn’t move his arms still, it was like they were numb.

“Aw, so cute, Jeno.” Jaemin leaned over the elder’s back. “I know that you really want this.” 

Jeno’s eyes widened, only feeling what he could imagine as Jaemin’s dick grinding on his ass. “W-wait, I’m not ready for-”

“Don’t even lie.” Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hair, pulling his head back painfully. “You’ve been ready for this for years. And now you’re gonna play innocent with me?” 

“I… I don’t want you! I want my Jaemin!” Jeno screeched, trying his best to wiggle away. The Jaemin behind him just laughed, his hands gripping the elder’s hips. 

“So cute.” He suddenly thrust forwards. 

~*~ 

Jeno shot up into the sitting position, gasping deeply. He looked around the room, seeing as though he was alone. There was morning light pouring through the curtain, so he must have slept through the entire night. 

He couldn’t believe that he’d just had a dream like that. Jeno raked a hand threw his sweaty hair, a deep sigh leaving him. He’d really just dreamed about actually doing it with Jaemin. 

“Oh man…” he rubbed at his face, before looking down at his crotch. Obviously he had a tent in his joggers. “For fucks sake…” 

The rest of the Dreamies had already woken up and were in the living room enjoying breakfast - which consisted of cereal. Jaemin was just poking at the cereal with his spoon, thinking about Jeno. 

Jaemin looked up slowly, only to see Donghyuck teasing Mark by poking him while he tried to eat. Mark tried to swat him away, but the small smile was enough to let them know that he didn’t really mind. 

Jeno suddenly walked out of their room, his hair ruffled and his face tired. He’d waited for himself to calm down before leaving the room, not wanting to deal with more teasing from Jisung. 

Jaemin watched as the elder walked towards the kitchenette, grabbing himself a bowl of cereal. He returned to the table, sitting next to Chenle, who greeted him a good morning. 

Jeno looked really tired, and his kept avoiding Jaemin’s gaze. Did he have another nightmare? Jaemin glanced back towards Mark and Donghyuck, who were shamelessly flirting with each other.

Jeno was looking towards them both too, his eyes sad in some way. Jaemin knew that they both wanted to be stupidly lovey dovey like Mark and Donghyuck, but there was this weird tension between them. 

“Mark-hyung,” Jaemin suddenly spoke up, catching everyone’s attention. “Can I ask you something later, in private.” He made sure to glance towards Jeno, who looked extremely confused. Man, he was so cute - that lost look was just so adorable. 

They went about their day, going to the studio and a fan signing. Jaemin hadn’t found time to ask Mark what he wanted to, but it was bound to happen soon. The moment arrived during dance practice. 

Jaemin grabbed Mark’s arm on the break, suddenly dragging him towards the door. Jeno gave them both a confused look, whereas Donghyuck frowned a little. “Why they gotta be secretive?” 

Jeno glanced to Donghyuck hearing him whine unnecessarily. Jeno stepped over to the younger, suddenly grabbing his shoulder. “What?” Donhyuck turned around, seeing the edler. “What’s up, Jeno?” 

“Can I ask you something, Donghyuck?” Jeno’s eyes looked serious. 

-

“Why did we need to come outside?” Mark asked, since Jaemin had dragged him out of the practice room and halfway down the corridor. 

“Mark, I need you to answer me seriously, okay?” Jaemin turned towards the elder, making sure to look straight at him. 

“Okay…?” Mark was a little confused, but he could see that Jaemin looked desperate. 

“What was it like when you and Donghyuck first had sex?” Jaemin questioned. 

“W-what?” Mark’s entire face turned bright red. “What sort of question is that?” He was suddenly embarrassed to the core, the reliable hyung side of him dying. 

“Seriously, hyung, I need to know!” Jaemin grabbed onto Mark’s biceps, holding him in place. “I’ve researched about how to do it between two men, but I need a primary source as well! You gotta tell me!” His desperation seemed to increase tenfold. 

Mark was still in shock, his cheeks burning. “Uh well… maybe you should ask one of the hyungs…” He was a little embarrassed with this topic, he was sure maybe Ten or Yuta, maybe even Lucas would be more open to talking about this.

“Please, Mark! Just tell me, okay? I’ll never say anything to the other guys!” Jaemin’s eyes were wide and pleading. 

“T-the first time?” Mark’s eyes were glancing to the side, not really wanting to meet the younger’s.

“Yeah, the first time. How was it?” Jaemin looked so focused, it was almost too much. 

“Well, it… it hurt.” Mark flushed darker. 

“Hurt?” Jaemin questioned, like he wanted more details. 

“Uh, well… Donghyuck was a little i-impatient…” Mark was still staring at the wall, “I could have used a little more prep but… you know…” He chuckled awkwardly. 

“W-wait.” Jaemin suddenly stepped back. “You were on bottom?!”

-

“So, what’s the issue, Jeno?” Donghyuck walked over towards his bag, which was thankfully away from the other members. 

“What was it like the first time you and Mark do it?” Jeno asked in a small voice, making sure the others couldn’t hear. 

“Like, having sex?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, seeing the elder nod. “What was it like…. Ugh, the first time?” 

Jeno just nodded again, his cheeks heating up. “I… I just want to have more intel before going all the way with Jaemin…” 

“Ah, I see.” Donghyuck scratched at the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed. “Well… Mark started crying when I first entered him, I don’t think I prepped enough, but he didn’t ask me to pull out and thankfully he didn’t tear so-”

“Wait, Donghyuckkie, wait.” Jeno held a hand in front of the younger. “You… you topped?” 

“Yes?” Donghyuck looked confused by the elder’s reaction. “Is that… wrong?”

“Of course not, I just assumed… you know…”

“Should never assume, makes an ass of u and me.” Donghyuck grinned, patting Jeno’s head. “I wanted to be inside Mark, and you know he can’t refuse me.”

“Okay, okay!” Jeno held both hands to his ears. “I really don’t need to know all the details.”

“Ah, so you want to be on the receiving end then?” Donghyuck smirked as Jeno nodded, his cheeks flushed and his eyes downcast. 

“Maybe I should talk to Mark about it.” Jeno wanted advice from someone on the receiving end. 

“I’ll give you advice anyway,” Donghyuck flung an arm around the elder. “Think of it as seme advice.” 

“Seme?” Jeno looked so lost. 

“Ask Yuta-hyung later.” Donghyuck grinned. Jeno frowned, he’d google it before asking Yuta anything. “But honestly, you just gotta make sure that you’re super prepped for it. No matter what it’s gonna hurt when he first enters, but you’ll get used to it in no time, trust me. You’ll be a moaning mess~!”

“I don’t wanna know what Mark does anymore…” Jeno backed away making his way back towards the others. 

Jaemin reopened the door. Mark had given him a lot of pointers about how to make an ‘uke’ feel good. 

“Don’t just go straight for his ass, you gotta love the rest of his body to. Make sure you explore his body before the main event, foreplay is important.” Mark held his finger up in a knowing manner. “When it’s time to actually prep him, make sure to go slow and explore his insides softly. Try and find his prostate and tease a little.”

“Got it,” Jaemin had nodded in understanding. 

“Just make sure not to put too much pressure on his body, I mean I’m not Jeno so I don’t know what he likes, but everyone likes foreplay and no one likes to be forced into.” Mark patted Jaemin’s shoulder, a smile on his face. “You’ll be fine. Jeno loves you unconditionally.” 

“I know.” Jaemin smiled to himself, a small shy smile. 

The rest of practice went by pretty fast. Jeno was too embarrassed to look at Jaemin or Mark, blushing up to his ears. He couldn’t even look at Donghyuck, not after the younger said that he’d get him some lube and condoms later. 

When they were all piled into the van, Jaemin made sure to sit next to Jeno in the back. Without even thinking, Jaemin slid his hands into Jeno’s, interlocking their fingers tightly. 

Jeno looked down at their hands before looking back to Jaemin. The younger was smiling at him, all soft and loving. Jeno smiled back, but a flush was still deeply set in his skin. 

“Jeno.” Jaemin whispered into the elder’s ear. “Let’s spend the night together.” 

Jeno’s heart started beating faster and his palm suddenly felt really sweaty. Jaemin just smiled, leaning back in his chair. He didn’t let go of Jeno’s hand, never wanting to let go. 

Jeno was starting to think about all the meanings behind Jaemin’s words. But he could only think about what he’d talked to Donghyuck about.

Were they going to… do it?!


	5. V

Jeno’s was actually having an internal panic. The minivan wasn’t that far from the dorm and the anxiousness was setting in. 

Did Jaemin actually mean that they were going to spend the night together in that sense? Like sleep together? 

Jeno’s could feel his cheeks turning red and his heard beating stupidly fast. He wouldn't die from nervousness would he? 

Jaemin might have suggested it, but he was overflowing with nervousness. He was unconsciously squeezing Jeno’s hand, their fingers still knitted together. 

Jeno couldn’t even feel his body, never mind his hands. He felt like the whole world was now watching and waiting for him to enter the stage. What if he tore!? What if Jaemin decided that he preferred a woman’s body after all? 

There was also another nagging thought; where were the other Dreamies going to go? Surely they weren’t going to do it in the dorm with the others there. The rooms definitely weren’t that soundproof, and Jeno didn’t know if he was good as surprising his voice. But since Jisung had heard him in the bathroom, Jeno was gonna go with not good. 

Jaemin was on his phone, quickly messaging Mark. He didn’t want the others to be around, he wanted just Jeno and himself. Their first time had to romantic(ish) without any distractions. 

To: Markeu   
From: Nana❤️

Can you take the others out? Get them to sleep over at the hyungs or something? Pls x

Mark felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket. He quickly pulled out the device, trying not to move so much - Donghyuck was asleep on his shoulder. 

Mark read the message, but didn’t reply straight away. How was he supposed to get the others to leave? He quickly started messaging, though it wasn’t to Jaemin. 

To: taeyonggie hyung  
From: Markeu

Hyung can me and the Dreamies come over for a movie night??? They’ll all camp in the living room??? Xxx

Mark quickly sent the message. Donghyuck had woken up in the middle of Mark typing the message, so he read the whole text. 

“We’re having a movie night with the hyungs?” Donghyuck asked, whispering into Mark’s ear. 

Mark shuddered, giving the younger a glare. “What? Don’t wanna?” He questioned back. 

“Hmm, maybe I wanted to do something else with you tonight.” Donghyuck smirked, his hand snaking onto Mark’s inner thigh. 

“Donghyuck…!” Mark hissed at the younger, but Donghyuck didn’t remove his hand. 

“Hmm?” He tilted his head innocently, though he was far from the word. 

“It’s for Jaemin and Jeno.” Mark whispered back, leaning in closer to Donghyuck. “So they can be alone together.” 

Donghyuck just nodded, his eyes looking down at Mark’s lips. “Yeah…” 

“Are you listening to m-” Mark was suddenly cut off, Donghyuck leaning in and kissing him. 

Jeno’s eyes widened a little as he watched them through the gaps in the seats. Mark flushed, but only gave Donghyuck a harmless tap on the head. Donghyuck just grinned, like he’d just been given a compliment. 

Mark’s phone buzzed again, getting a return message. Donghyuck looked over the phone too, wanting to know the outcome. 

From: taeyonggie hyung   
To: Markeu 

Of course you can! We have a late start tomorrow so we can watch all night! Just come over whenever you guys are ready Xxx

“We’re all going to the 127 dorm for a movie night.” Donghyuck suddenly spoke loudly. 

“Movie night?” Renjun raised an eyebrow from the back, where he sat with Jaemin and Jeno. 

“That’s a bit random.” Chenle added, turning around from where he was sitting in the passenger seat. 

Jisung glanced at Donghyuck beside him. His arms were crossed as he listened to his one AirPod. “Haven’t we got a schedule tomorrow? We’d have to leave early.” 

“Nope,” Donghyuck grinned at the maknae. “We’re gonna camp out on the living room floor, we don’t start till 1 tomorrow anyway. Late starts!” 

Jisung just nodded, closing his eyes. Chenle turned back to the front, already rolling off different films they could watch. Renjun went back to the game he was playing on his phone. 

Jaemin quickly sent a thank you text to Mark, who replied by putting his thumb in the air. Jeno was a little confused about the sudden turn of events. 

After they all arrived at the Dream dorm, the members started scrambling around. There were a few quick showers and pillows being grabbed. 

Mark had grabbed Jaemin’s wrist, pulling him into his and Donghyuck’s room. Jaemin just stood by the door as the elder started to dig around in one of his drawers. 

“Here.” He gave the younger a bottle of lube, a brand new one. 

“Where did you even get this?” Jaemin questioned, looking over the bottle. 

“They’re ordered in, by hyung.” Mark ruffled the back of his hair. 

“Which hyung?” Jaemin questioned seriously. 

“You don’t want to know.” Mark shook his head. Jaemin could make a guess, but he didn’t want to keep the conversation going longer than necessary. 

Donghyuck had dragged Jeno to the side, quickly shuffling to the bathroom. Jeno frowned, seeing the younger digging into the back of the cupboard. There was only spare toilet rolls in there anyway. 

Well, that’s what Jeno thought until Donghyuck pulled out a whole box of condoms. Jeno’s eyes widened, looking over the box. 

“How long has that been there?” Jeno asked seriously. 

“This box? Maybe two weeks… haven’t got round to using them all.” Donghyuck shrugged. He quickly tore off three, passing them to Jeno. “I doubt either of you are diseased, but it’s a bummer to clean up if he shoots inside you.” 

Jeno could feel his cheeks burn at how causal Donghyuck was talking about this. The younger slapped the condoms into Jeno’s hand, a smirk followed. 

“I’m sure me and Jaemin are about the same size. Wouldn’t give him the benefit of the doubt.” Donghyuck playfully smacked Jeno’s arm, a nod following. “Remember to have fun.” 

“Thanks, Donghyuck.” Jeno smiled at younger, truly thankful for the help. It might have been embarrassing to ask, but it would definitely pay off in the end. 

“Are we going!?” Renjun’s voice sounded from the front door. He was ready to go. Jisung was stood beside him, leaning his elbow on Renjun’s shoulder. 

Chenle ran towards the door, a bag full of snacks on his shoulder. “I’m ready.” He grinned, excited for the movie haul to begin. 

Mark gave a thumbs up to Jaemin before he too walked towards the front door. Donghyuck winked at Jeno before skipping out of the bathroom. 

“Jeno and Jaemin are gonna hang back and talk about their relationship.” Mark nonchalantly stated. 

“Talk?” Chenle suddenly looked worried. “Are things not going well?” He instantly looked to Jeno, who had just exited the bathroom. He shoved the condoms into his hoodie pocket, hiding them from view. 

“Nothing like that.” Jaemin answered instead, walking from Mark’s room towards where Jeno was stood. He flung his arm around the elder’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “We’re going to talk about progressing.”

Jeno flushed a little. So Jaemin definitely meant it that way. Oh no, the nerves were setting in again. What if Jeno fucked up in the middle or something? 

Jisung made a disgusted face, already knowing what was going to go down. “Let’s go then.” He quickly grabbed Chenle’s arm, pulling the elder out of the door. 

Renjun just rolled his eyes. “If you guys wanted us to go out for the night you coulda said.” He shrugged, “at least you have more thought than Donghyuck.” 

“Hey!” Donghyuck pouted at the elder. “I didn’t know you were napping in the next room!”

“Okay,” Mark quickly stopped the conversation. “Let’s go before the hyungs wonder where we are.” He grabbed both Donghyuck and Renjun, pulling them both out of the dorm. 

The door slammed shut, leaving just the two of them. Jaemin slowly removed his arm from around Jeno, not really knowing where to start. 

Jeno was gripping to his own arm, just looking off to the side. He didn’t know what to say, or even less what to do. Was it supposed to feel this awkward when you’re about to go a step in the relationship. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin suddenly spoke making the elder’s heart skip. 

“Hmm?” Jeno couldn’t even bring himself to look at the younger. He was feeling too embarrassed and anxious. 

“So… when I said I wanted to spend the night together…” Jaemin ruffled the back of his hair, biting his lip. 

Jeno glanced towards the younger, seeing the awkwardness. So at least he wasn’t the only one. Honestly, that made him feel a lot more relaxed. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t recognise your needs… or however I should say it.” Jaemin mentally cursed himself. 

Jeno’s eyes widened a little as he stared up to the younger. “You… you’re not doing this just for my sake, right?” 

“What?” Jaemin was a little taken back. 

“If you don’t want to do it too, then there’s no point.” Jeno’s cheeks were pink as he spoke. “I want us both to feel pleasure and enjoy it. It means nothing if it’s just me.” 

Jaemin was smiling as he listened to the elder. Jeno loved him so much it made him feel stupid for never noticing. The attention that Jeno gave him over the years was unmatched with the other members. 

“You really don’t think I want it?” Jaemin chuckled. “I’ve even dreamed about doing it with you.” 

“Really?” Jeno doubted that the younger’s dream was as hard as his. 

Jaemin looped his arms around the elder’s waist, pulling him closer. “I love you, Jeno. I’ll say it as many times as you need. I love you. With all my heart.” 

Jeno launched himself at Jaemin, wrapping his arms around his neck. He hugged the younger with so much strength. Just hearing those words made him feel unbelievably happy. 

Jaemin chuckled a little. His heart was beating unbelievably fast, and he could feel that Jeno’s was too. They just continued holding each other for a while, until Jaemin slowly slid his hands down Jeno’s sides. 

There was a sudden crumpling sound, peaking Jaemin’s curiosity. He stealthily reached into Jeno’s pocket, only to pull out the condoms. Jaemin smirked, suddenly pulling back from the hug. 

Jeno looked at the younger with confusion. Jaemin chuckled, suddenly holding the condoms in front of him. “You’re prepared.” 

Jeno immediately tried to snatch them back but Jaemin was too quick. “Donghyuck gave them to me for tonight!” 

Jaemin grinned, suddenly reaching into his back pocket. He pulled the bottle of lube out, “Mark gave me some precautions too.” 

Jeno couldn’t help but laugh. Jaemin joined him, both of them finding how cluelessly they were hilarious. “We’re really something, huh?” Jeno giggled out. 

“Jeno…” 

“Ye-” Jeno was cut off by Jaemin’s lips against his own. It was only an innocent press of lips to start with, nothing to serious. 

Jaemin pulled back for a second, studying the elder’s face. There was definitely no rejection. Jeno smiled so sweetly it was making Jaemin’s chest hurt. Seriously, how could someone be so adorable? 

Jaemin suddenly cupped Jeno’s face with both hands. He kissed the elder fast, licking into his mouth without restraint. Jeno was gripping to the younger’s shirt, just needing some leverage. 

Jaemin licked around the entirety of Jeno’s mouth. He tangled their tongues together effortlessly, pulling small whines from the elder. Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist, trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

Jaemin’s thumbs stroked down the elder’s neck, feeling his pulse and his Adam’s apple. Jeno broke the kiss, his eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. 

Jaemin let one of his hands stroke at Jeno’s hair, threading his fingers through the softness. His other hand was still pressing his thumb over Jeno’s throat. 

Jeno was stroking at Jaemin’s back, still trying to bring them closer. Jaemin just looked over Jeno, seeing how flushed and submissive he looked. Oh god, this was what he’d been missing. 

“Jeno…” Jaemin whispered out. “Let’s take this to the bedroom…” 

“W-wait.” Jeno suddenly started wiggling. “I… I want to shower first. I wanna make sure everything’s washed and… ya know…” 

Jaemin nodded in understanding. He was about to let the elder go when a thought came over him. “Shall we shower together?” It was honestly something he wanted to do. 

Jeno couldn’t help but blush at the thought, but he couldn’t deny that he'd thought about it too. He wanted to experience everything with Jaemin, whether they were big or small. 

Jeno entered the bathroom first, feeling a little embarrassed about how to go about it. “Wait,” Jaemin quickly followed into the small bathroom, “please let me undress you.” 

Jaemin was surprisingly very forward in what he wanted, while Jeno was incredibly shy. The elder only nodded at Jaemin’s request. He’d let Jaemin do anything to him anyway. 

Jeno was just stood waiting for the younger. Jaemin held back the groan that was trying to escape him. He stepped up close to Jeno, his hands on his hips. 

Jeno bit his lip, anticipation starting to really eat at him. Jaemin’s hands slowly entered his shirt, stroking his palms up the elder’s bare skin. 

Jaemin was memorising every single bump and groove in the elder’s skin. Jeno was a lot softer than he’d previously thought, and a little too warm. 

Jeno could feel the younger’s hands slowly stroke over his abs, sides and up to his ribs. It was sending shivers all over his body, his stomach tightening at each caress. 

Jaemin slowly pulled Jeno’s shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He just stared at the elder’s upper torso, seeing how well defined and perfect he was. 

“Can I?” Jaemin placed a hand on Jeno’s chest, slowly gliding down. 

“You… you can do what you want.” Jeno felt his cheeks flush.

Jaemin just chuckled a little. He suddenly pressed a soft kiss to Jeno’s cheek, before lowering to his neck. Jaemin licked at the flesh there before sucking softly. He always wondered how Jeno’s skin would taste, and it was more amazing than anything he could imagine. 

Jeno tilted his head a little, giving Jaemin all the room he needed. The feel of Jaemin’s lips and teeth nip at his neck was making him delirious already. How was he going to survive going all the way?

Jaemin kissed his way down to the elder’s collarbone, making sure to suck at the flesh hard. “J-Jaemin… what about marks…?” 

“It’s okay.” Jaemin breathed against Jeno’s chest. “I’m not doing it hard.” He continued downwards, suddenly flicking his tongue out against Jeno’s nipple. 

“Ah!” Jeno gripped hard to the sink behind him, trying his best to keep himself stood. 

Jaemin glanced up, hearing the moan escape the elder. Jeno had his head thrown back a little, his eyes closed as he held onto the sink for dear life. 

Jaemin quickly stood up straight, making the elder gaze over. Jaemin pulled his shirt over his head, launching it to the side. 

“We can skip the shower, right? I don’t know if I can wait.” He had a dark look in his eyes, one that Jeno had never seen before. It was a mix between hunger and lust. Feral. 

“No… I wanna shower…” Jeno’s blush darkened, embarrassment vivid. 

Jaemin quickly reached behind him, turning on the shower head. Jeno could only stare as Jaemin reapproched. His hands landed back on Jeno’s hips, his fingers slipping into his joggers. 

“I can keep going, right?” No matter how hungry Jaemin was, he wouldn’t do anything that Jeno’s didn’t like. He just wasn’t that kind of person. 

“You don’t have to ask every time…” Jeno smiled reassuringly at the younger. 

That was all Jaemin needed. He pulled Jeno’s joggers and boxers down, killing two birds with one stone. Jeno quickly stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side. 

Jaemin admired Jeno’s nakedness. He was already fully hard, a bead of pre-cum rolling down his cock. Jaemin stepped up closer again, draping his arm over the elder’s shoulders. 

“Take mine off too.” He gestured down with his eyes. 

Jeno didn’t wait, quickly popping the button of Jaemin’s cargos. He hastily pushed them down, along with Jaemin’s boxers. He wanted him naked just as much. 

Jaemin did the same, kicking his pants and boxers off into the bathroom somewhere. “Let’s get in the water.” 

Jeno just nodded stupidly, his eyes too busy raking down Jaemin’s body. Jaemin had toned up so nicely it was unreal. He was gorgeous, body and soul. 

Jaemin opened the shower door, pulling Jeno inside with him. They were both hit with the warm spray of water. It was a small shower, so their bodies were pressed close together. 

“Jeno.” Jaemin purred right into the elder’s ear. “Turn around.” 

Jeno slowly turned around, his back to Jaemin. The younger’s hands were suddenly stroking Jeno’s abs, making sure to scratch his nails against the skin. 

“Shouldn’t you be washing?” Jaemin questioned, a hint of teasing in his tone. 

Jeno pouted But reaches for the shower gel. He was about to squeeze the bottle when Jaemin held out his hands. “I’ll help.” 

“You don’t have to.” Jeno whimpered, feeling Jaemin’s hard-on pressing into his lower back. 

“I want to.” Jaemin took the soap from Jeno, quickly squeezing a decent amount into his hand. He rubbed his lathered hands all over Jeno’s body, including between his legs, and back. 

Jeno shuddered, Jaemin’s hands sliding over his inner thighs. Jeno lolled his head onto Jaemin’s shoulder, whimpering at his sensitivity to a soft touch. 

“J-Jaemin…” he turned his to side, his hot breath against Jaemin’s chin. “You can… be rougher with me.” 

Jaemin suddenly turned to elder around again, pushing him into the shower wall. “You don’t mean that. This is your first time, I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Jeno looked into Jaemin’s eyes, seeing the seriousness. Jeno smiled, his hands coming up to cup Jaemin’s face. “I love you, and I know you won’t hurt me. But I don’t want you to hold back either.” 

“I love you.” Jaemin leaned in, their lips meeting for another kiss. Jeno parted his lips straight away, enticing the younger’s tongue inside. 

The kids became sloppy fast, tongues lashing at each other and teeth gnawing soft lips. Jeno tangled his fingers into Jaemin’s wet hair, pulling him closer. 

Jaemin’s hands were on the elder’s thighs, stroking to the back. He grabbed Jeno’s ass, feeling the impressive muscle in his hands. 

“Nnh…” Jeno moaned into Jaemin’s mouth, his hips rolling forwards. Jaemin growled, the elder grinding his cock against him. 

Jeno latched his mouth onto Jaemin’s neck, licking and lapping just below his ear. Jaemin gritted his teeth, feeling the elder lick his desperately. 

“Let’s go to bed… please.” Jaemin was jutting himself against Jeno’s thigh now. He really wanted to continue, but it was hard when they were stood up and wet. 

“O-okay.” Jeno nodded shyly. Jaemin shut off the water the moment Jeno answered. He dragged them both out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying them both fast. 

Jeno giggled as Jaemin ruffled his hair with the towel before doing his own. Jeno grabbed the lube and condoms, before Jaemin dragged him from the bathroom. 

It was weird to think that Jeno was the one having sexual dreams about Jaemin, yet the younger seemed so desperate. Jeno did say he could be rougher; was that a bad idea? 

Jaemin pushed Jeno down onto his bed, looking at him with that dark gaze. “You definitely want to?” The younger asked seriously, his hands gripping to the bedding. 

Jeno glanced down at their naked bodies. They were both hard and aching. Jeno’s eyes lidded; he’d seen Jaemin naked plenty of times, but hard and damp. Oh god. 

“I want you… oh god, I’ve waited so long for this!” Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s neck, pulling him down so their noses brushed. “I’m all yours. Mark me, claim me, own me… I want you to.” 

Jaemin held back a growl. He wanted nothing more than to mess Jeno up, but he had to remember it was their first time. No way would they both be really good at it. 

“I will.” Jaemin whispered out. He leaned down, latching his mouth around one of Jeno’s nipples. He made sure to bite at the nub, but not too hard. 

“A-Ah! Jaem- nhh!” Jeno moaned before trying to cover his mouth with his hand. 

“Don’t, Jeno.” Jaemin pulled the elder’s hand away from him. “I wanna hear you. No one else is here, so don’t worry.” 

“But it’s embarrassing…” Jeno whined, trying to cover his face again. 

“Don’t make me tie you up.” Jaemin smirked. Jeno’s heart suddenly tightened. He knew that Jaemin was joking, but he wouldn’t mind getting tied up for him. 

“Maybe another day.” Jeno grinned back. 

Jaemin would have to remember those words. Then he would definitely remind Jeno he said that he could tie him up. For now, Jaemin was going to focus on worshiping Jeno’s body from head to toe. 

Jaemin went for the other nipple, sucking diligently while his fingers rubbed the other. Jeno was mewling into his hand, the stimulation getting the best of him. It felt so different when Jaemin touched him compared to himself, but it felt so fantastic. 

After giving Jeno’s nipples enough bits and sucks until they were red, Jaemin started to move lower. He licked over Jeno’s abdomen, his eyes never looking away from the elder’s. 

Jeno reached out, his fingers gently caressing Jaemin’s head. “I wanna… to you…” 

Jaemin lifted himself up on his arms before sitting back on his knees. “You can do anything you want to me, Jeno.” He gave the elder complete trust. 

Jeno sat up, a shy smile on his face. He pushed Jaemin down by his shoulders, making him lay on the sheets. Jaemin smiled, waiting for the elder to do what he wanted. 

Jeno started with cute little kisses at Jaemin’s neck. He kissed under his throat before travelling down. He kissed at Jaemin’s collar-bones before going further. 

When he reached the younger’s nipples, Jeno made sure to watch his reaction. He licked at the nub, only making Jaemin tense. 

“That… that tickles.” Jaemin breathed, one hand caressing Jeno’s hair.

Jeno licked at the other nub, just to see if it was still ticklish. Jaemin did tense again, followed by an uncomfortable wiggle. Jeno chose not to dwell on it, and continued kissing down Jaemin’s lean, defined body. 

Jeno couldn’t help but kiss at each of Jaemin’s abs. The younger chuckled, fingers massaging Jeno’s head. “You’re so cute, Jeno.” He couldn’t even think of anyone he found cuter in the whole world. 

Jeno was kissing at Jaemin’s hip bone, moving down to a thigh. The sight of Jaemin’s erection caught his attention. Maybe he should try felltio. He’d honestly always wanted to try. 

Jeno glanced back up to Jaemin, seeing the dark gaze. It was a look that really spurred him on. He hesitantly wrapped his nimble fingers around Jaemin’s cock. 

“Fuck.” Jaemin cursed deeply, not expecting the sudden touch to where he needed it. 

Jeno took it as a good sign. He started to pump the younger’s erection. “W-Wait…” Jaemin placed a hand on Jeno’s head. He reached for the lube, “can you add some? It’s a little dry.” 

Jeno took the bottle, just looking at it. There was no flavour, so it probably wasn’t an edible one. “Let me try something first.” He didn’t meet Jaemin’s eyes, feeling his heart thud hard. 

“W-what are you gon- Fuck!” Jaemin cut himself off, feeling a soft lick to the head of his cock. “J-Jeno… you don’t have to.” He gripped the elder’s hair a little. 

“I want to.” Jeno shot down any rejection. He wrapped his lips around the head, using the tip of his tongue to work the slit. 

“Oh fuck…. fucking fuck…” Jaemin lolled his head back, his hips picking up from the bed. He’d never thought that a blowjob could feel so good. 

Jeno liked how the younger was swearing. It was hot to think that he was pulling these curses from Jaemin. The kid barely ever swore. Jeno slowly started sinking down on the younger’s cock. 

Jaemin moaned loudly, feeling his cock slide further into Jeno’s mouth. It was so warm and moist inside, his tongue lapping at him continuously. 

“Jeno… you’re… good at this.” Jaemin forced his head to look down at the elder. Jeno was staring back, his eyes never looking away as he started bobbing his head. 

Jaemin couldn’t stop the moans that kept escaping his mouth. Jeno was bobbing right up to the head before sinking down to the base. He was taking Jaemin down his throat, the younger could feel it as Jeno swallowed. 

“Oh fuck… if you keep…” Jaemin yanked at Jeno’s hair, trying desperately to pull him off. “I’m gonna… Jeno! Nnh!” 

Jeno’s eyes widened, feeling hot liquid spill down his throat. Jaemin had just cum. He’d made Jaemin cum with no experience. 

“Fuck… I’m sorry.” Jaemin sat up, cupping Jeno’s face and slowly pulling him away. “You can spit it out. I’ll get you a tissue.” 

Jeno swallowed audibly, gulping down everything left in his mouth. He let out a soft sigh before licking his lips. “Not as bad tasting as I thought.” He whispered mostly to himself. 

Jaemin just stared. Jeno just swallowed his… “fucking god.” He gripped the back of Jeno’s head, pulling him fast until their lips smashed together. 

Jeno’s tried to push the younger away, since his mouth probably tasted like cum. Jaemin ignored him and held him with strength. He licked into Jeno’s mouth, sapping the energy from him. 

Jeno melted into the kiss, letting Jaemin dominate his mouth. The younger pushed Jeno back down onto the mattress, never once breaking the kiss. 

“You really are something, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin grinned down at the elder, his hand playing with Jeno’s hair. 

“So you liked it?” Jeno was starting to feel a little more confident now. 

“That was amazing.” Jaemin’s grin melted into a smirk. “But it’s my turn now.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Jeno throat. 

Jeno could feel the line of kisses travel down his body again, until he reached his hips. Jaemin sat up, quickly reaching for the lube. He popped the cap quickly. 

Jeno flushed, seeing the younger rub the gel between his hands. “It’s quite cold.” Jaemin chuckled. 

The younger took hold of Jeno’s hard on, gripping quite hard. Jeno gasped, the feel of Jaemin’s slick hand was warm and amazing. 

“A-Ah…” Jeno moaned softly. Jaemin was pumping him slowly, making sure to squeeze the base and the head. “J-Jaemin… Ah… nnh…” 

“So cute.” Jaemin bit his lip, starting to quicken the pace. Jeno’s legs unconsciously spread further apart, making Jaemin stare down at him. “Fucking hell…”

“Ah! Nnh!” Jeno tangled one of his own hands in his hair, the other gripping to the sheets beneath. He looked beautiful, his skin flushed and sweaty. Jaemin honestly wanted to eat him. 

Jaemin placed his feel hand on Jeno’s thigh, slowly spreading him further. He was going at a moderately fast pace now, his thumb pressing into Jeno’s slit every now and then. 

Jeno was in bliss, his body on fire with Jaemin’s touch. This is what he’d always wanted, to be touched and loved by Jaemin like this. “Ah… I’m… Ah!” Jeno lifted his hips a little, trying to thrust into the younger’s hand. 

Jaemin had to stop himself from drooling. This sight was making him hard again, his cock almost leaking at how delicious Jeno was. His eyes glanced down a little, only to see Jeno’s hole twitching. 

Jaemin couldn’t help the smirk from appearing on his face. “You close, Jeno?” 

“V-very… Ah! L-let go!” Jeno pleaded, his eyes big and glistening. His stomach was coiling tightly, his abs clenching. 

“You can cum.” Jaemin leaned closer suddenly, his lips kissing the elder’s ear. “Cum for me, Jeno.” 

“Ahh! Jaemin!” Jeno did just as the younger said, cumming all over his hand. Jeno breathed heavily, feeling the younger pull away. 

Jaemin brought his hand to his mouth, licking at the cum. It was a bitter taste; how Jeno swallowed all of his, he’ll never know. 

“God…” Jeno threw an arm over his eyes. “That was… better than anything…” 

“Anything?” Jaemin chuckled, his eyes still looking over Jeno’s hole. He was clenching around nothing, the expectation. 

Jeno was still breathing hard, trying to come down from his high. Jaemin could see that Jeno was only semi-hard again, that needed to be changed. 

“Can I try something I’ve always wanted to do?” Jaemin questioned, swallowing hard after. 

Jeno glanced down at the younger, seeing his insatiable eyes staring back. “You don’t have to ask.” Jeno smiled, “I said you could do what you want.” 

Jaemin nodded, his gaze downcasted. Jeno was about to sit up when Jaemin suddenly grabbed him by the thighs. Jeno yelped as he was suddenly manoeuvred onto his upper back. 

Jaemin had his arms curled around Jeno’s thighs, lifting his lower body off the bed and towards him. “J-Jaemin... what are you-?”

“You said I could do what I want?” Jaemin suddenly gave the elder wide puppy eyes. He looked so cute, but that hunger was so vivid. 

“B-But this is…” Jeno turned away his face bright red. “...so embarrassing.” 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Jeno.” Jaemin smiled, before pressing a kiss to Jeno’s inner thigh. “I love every single part of you.” 

Jeno could feel his heart in his throat. Such sweet words from Jaemin would destroy him one day. “Damn… I love you so much.” Jeno mumbled, his head still turned away. 

Jaemin grinned triumphantly. He went back to his task, looking down at Jeno’s body. Oh god, this gorgeous man was all his. 

Jeno gasped, suddenly feeling something hot and damp glide over his hole. “Jaemin, what?” He turned back to the younger, his hips twitching. 

Jaemin had one arm wrapped around Jeno’s hips while the other was still gripping to one thigh. He licked over Jeno’s hole again, long and wet. His eyes never once looked away from Jeno. 

If the elder wanted to make him aroused by staring at him while giving him fellatio, Jaemin would do the same. He lapped at Jeno a few more times, just getting him used to the feeling. 

Jeno held his hands to his face, peeking at Jaemin through his fingers. Jaemin eased his tongue into Jeno’s hole, his own eyes closing. 

“Nnh!” Jeno tried to hold back the noises trying to escape. Jaemin’s tongue was licking at his inner walls. The slurping sounds the younger was making were sinful. 

Jaemin had dreamed of doing this to Jeno, but the reality was so much sweeter. He dug his nails into Jeno’s trembling thigh as he pushed his tongue in as deep as possible into the tightness. 

Jeno was a whining, whimpering mess beneath him. “Ah! Ahh… Jaemin… please… I can’t take it…” the sensation was incredible. Jeno hadn't even dreamt about something this perverted, this was just the real Jaemin. 

Jaemin pulled away, giving one last lick to the rim. Jeno was painfully hard again, his pre-cum dripping onto his abs. Jeno was wheezing, his body constricting and relaxing rapidly. 

“You taste so good.” Jaemin licked his lips, gently lowering Jeno’s lower body back to the bed. 

Jeno clenched his hole feeling wet and open. His legs were twitching, his muscles spasming from the pleasure. Jaemin was too busy fiddling with the lube bottle again. 

“Ah!” Jeno yipped, the cold lube touching his hot skin. Jaemin just poured the lube onto Jeno’s perineum, watching it drip down towards his fluttering hole. 

Jeno twitched again, his legs spreading again. “B-be gentle.” He whimpered. Jaemin couldn’t breathe for a second, his chest constricting at Jeno’s trust and wholeheartedness. 

“Of course.” Jaemin pressed a finger to the elder’s hole, spreading the lube. “I want us both to enjoy this, too.” 

Jeno smiled a little. He nodded his head, wanting the younger to continue. Jaemin nodded back, carefully pushing his index finger into Jeno’s tight heat. 

“Nnh!” Jeno squeezed his eyes shut. He should be used to one finger, but Jaemin’s hands were so different from his own. “Ha…” he released the breath he was holding, trying to relax. 

Jaemin was watching the elder closely, looking for any sign of discomfort. He probed around inside, pushing against the fleshy walls. It was so soft and hot inside Jeno. Jaemin really wanted to push in and feel for himself. 

“Okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure. 

“Hah…. it’s fine…” Jeno slowly opened his eyes, seeing the adorable look on Jaemin’s face. He looked like he was worried, but also impatient. 

Jaemin pushed in a second finger beside the first, both of them pressing deep inside. Jeno mewled, his hips stuttering at the force. Jaemin gradually splayed his fingers, opening Jeno up. 

“Ah… nnh.” Jeno clenched around Jaemin’s fingers before relaxing again. He couldn’t control his body anymore, only feeling the pleasantness. 

Jaemin curled both fingers suddenly, pressing straight into Jeno’s prostate. “Ahhh!” Jeno suddenly moaned loudly, his back arching beautifully. 

Jaemin was a little taken aback, but he couldn’t look away. “Did that feel good?” He couldn’t help but ask. Jeno sobbed, nodding his head as best he could. 

Jaemin smirked, his own pleasure building. “How about here?” He ran the pads on the fingers over the gland. 

“Ah! Nnh! Ha~!” Jeno was letting out such gorgeous sounds. Jaemin slipped in a third finger, rubbing them all onto the elder’s prostate. 

Jeno felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, the shocks of pleasure electrocuting his entire system. It felt so right, and so incredible. “J-Jaemin…!” 

Jaemin leant over the elder, his fingers still deep inside him. He looked over Jeno’s face, seeing how blissed out he looked already. “Jeno… I love you.” He cooed softly into his ear. 

“Na… Nana…” Jeno wailed, his fists pressing to Jaemin’s chest. “Too… too much… ah!” 

Jaemin continued to press into Jeno’s sweet spot, falling in love with his breathy moans and gasps of Jaemin’s name. “Jeno, where are the condom?” Jaemin could feel himself leaking already, his cock desperate to get inside. 

Jeno threw his head back, still feeling wave after wave of pleasure. Jaemin growled to himself, glancing around the bed. He needed to find those condoms. 

“Jaemin… I can’t… I can’t wait… please Jaemin…!” Jeno was begging him. His hole was tightening around Jaemin’s fingers, enticing him even more to just bury himself in there. 

“Fucking condoms…” Jaemin gritted his teeth, needing to find them before he went insane. 

“Jaemin… f-forget it…” Jeno gasped, his hands suddenly grabbing Jaemin’s wrist. He pumped the younger’s fingers in and out of himself. “Fuck me… fuck me raw… I want you. God, I want you so bad!” 

Jaemin momentarily forgot how to speak, how to breathe even. Jeno was saying such delicious things. “It’ll be a pain to clean later.” Jaemin reminded, making sure that Jeno was aware that he definitely wouldn’t pull out beforehand. 

“I don’t care… I wanna… feel you.” Jeno tried to pull the younger’s fingers out of him. 

Jaemin growled deeply again, freeing his fingers from Jeno’s heat. He used the leftover lube on his hands and the slick from inside Jeno to jerk off a few times. He needed some lubrication before forcing himself inside. 

Jeno held onto his thighs, feeling the coolness of the air against his hole. “Jaemin… Jaemin… Jaemin…” He repeated helplessly, his eyes already glistening with tears. 

Jaemin looked down at the sight in front of him. Never in his life would he have imagined Lee Jeno splayed beneath him like this. This was like a dream. 

“Fuck.” Jaemin quickly positioned himself at Jeno’s entrance. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Jeno picked up his hips. “Please Jaemin… Fuck me.” 

Jaemin held onto the elder’s hips. He pushed at Jeno’s hole, forcing himself inside. Jeno bit his lip, feeling the stretch of the younger against his sensitive inner walls. 

“Ahh…. ha…!” Jeno exhaled. It felt like Jaemin was all the way inside, even up to his stomach. 

Jaemin gripped harder to Jeno’s hips, trying desperately not to cum. He was all the way inside, every single inch surrounded by fantastic warmth. “Shit… ha.” Jaemin groaned. 

Jeno slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Jaemin. The younger looked blissed, hair a mess and skin sweaty. The elder reached up, suddenly wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s shoulders. He used all his strength to pull him into a hug. 

Jaemin opened his own eyes, not realising he’d closed them. Jeno was hugging him close, panting harshly in his ear. “You can move…”

“It doesn’t hurt?” Jaemin asked, one hand wrapping around Jeno’s back. He stroked his spine softly, trying to relax him. 

“It doesn’t hurt…” Jeno replied, his eyes smiling. “You can move. I wanna feel more of you.” 

“Fuck, Jeno.” Jaemin gritted, his hands holding the elder so tight it almost hurt. 

“You can.” Jeno grinned. 

Jaemin suddenly thrusted up, slamming deeply into Jeno. “Ah!! Ah!” Jeno fell onto his back as Jaemin started up a vigorous pace. 

Jeno’s hands were clawing at the younger’s back, raking his fingers down his soft skin. Jaemin gripped hard to the elder’s hips, slamming himself into the heat before slowly pulling out to the tip. 

“Ah! Ah! Uh! Ah! Nnh!” Jeno moaned at each thrust, feeling the stab into his soft insides. 

Jaemin released the elder’s hips, crawling his hands up to be at either side of Jeno’s head. He lowered down onto his elbows, wanting to be closer to Jeno. 

“You’re so cute.” Jaemin cooed, kissing at Jeno’s face. The elder was breathing heavy, his whole body feeling as though it was on fire. 

“A-ah! Jaemin… Jaeminnie…” Jeno dug his nails into Jaemin’s shoulders. His arms were trapped between their bodies, his legs wrapped around Jaemin’s hips. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin smirked, rolling his hips into Jeno. 

“I… I want… I want you to…” Jeno started weakly thumping his fist onto Jaemin’s taut chest. “Harder… haa…” He was trying to push down onto Jaemin’s cock more. 

“Harder?” Jaemin’s eyes widened a little, glancing down between their bodies. “You’re still tight… you’ll need to loosen a—”

“N-no!” Jeno was hitting Jaemin’s chest, like he was trying to push him away. “F-Fuck me hard… please.” 

“Jeno.” Jaemin cupped the elder’s face, seeing that he was starting to cry. “Are you—?”

“You need to stop… asking.” Jeno rolled his own hips, pulling a growl from the younger. “D-do me from behind.” 

“What?” Jaemin sat up a little, looking down at the elder. 

“I… I wanna try… other positions too…” Jeno’s face was bright red as he spoke. He also knew it would be easier for Jaemin to go harder. 

Jaemin slowly pulled out, causing Jeno to whine lustfully. The elder wiggled for a few seconds before he rolled onto his front. 

Jaemin just watched as Jeno repositioned himself. Jeno forced himself to bend his knees, pushing his ass up into the air. His hands were clutching the bedding by his head. 

Jeno glanced back, only to see Jaemin staring at his ass. It was embarrassing to think about that sight, but it made Jeno hornier all the same. 

“Pl-please… Jaemin, enter…” Jeno pleaded, subconsciously swaying his hips a little. 

Jaemin blinked stupidly for a few seconds before grabbing Jeno’s hips again. He pulled the elder back with strength, entering his body with one stroke. 

“Ahh!” Jeno moaned, suddenly pushing himself back. “H-harder…! Please!” 

Jaemin didn’t need to be told again. He kept his fun grip on Jeno as he started thrusting vigorously. He pulled the elder back as he slammed forwards, shifting him up the bed more and more. 

Jeno could feel the younger’s cock ram into his prostate over and over. “Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ha! Ah!” He buried his face into the pillow. “Oh god! Jaemin! Ah!” 

“Fuck… Jeno.” Jaemin stroked his hands from Jeno’s hips up his abs towards his chest. He suddenly pulled Jeno back from the bed his back against his chest. 

Jeno lolled his head back onto Jaemin’s shoulder, still feeling his slam into him. Jaemin was twisting the elder’s nipples while licking at his neck. It was overstimulating. 

Jeno could feel his cock twitch, dribbling onto the bed sheets. “Jaemin…. ha…” 

Jaemin sank his teeth into Jeno’s neck, accented by a hard thrust. Jeno screamed, his cock jetting cum onto the bedsheets. He held a hand to his mouth to try to block the sounds, but it was futile. 

“Ah… ah!” Jeno fell limp in Jaemin’s gaze. Jaemin suddenly sat back on the bed, pulling Jeno to sit in his lap. 

Jeno whimpered, Jaemin hard cock still deep inside him. “J-Jaemin… ha…my...” 

Jaemin was growling into the elder’s ear. His arms tight around Jeno’s waist. “Please,” Jaemin gritted out, “recover fast… we’re not done.” 

Jeno mewled as he felt Jaemin stutter his hips a little. “D-don’t wait… break me, wreck me… I want it…” Jeno pushed his ass back. 

Jaemin slammed Jeno back down onto the bed, though this time he was lying on his side. Jaemin pulled Jeno’s leg into the air, rest it against his shoulder. He started thrusting into the elder again, starting the sounds again. 

Jeno sobbed, gripping hard to the bedding. Jaemin quickly turned Jeno back onto his back, lifting both legs onto his shoulders. 

“Ah! Ah! Nnh! Ah! Jae-! Ahh!” Jeno could already feel his cock fully engorged again, flopping back and forth against his abdomen. 

Jaemin placed his hands at either side of Jeno’s head as he thrusted hard and fast. He was starting to feel his stomach coil. As he chased after his orgasm, Jaemin’s hips got faster. 

Jeno was a crying, moaning mess beneath him. He weakly held onto one of Jaemin’s wrists, turning his head to kiss at the flesh. Jaemin felt his heart skip at the affectionate little kiss. 

“Love… Jaemin… haa…” Jeno gasped out through laboured breaths. 

Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s body, lifting him up a little. Jeno’s legs wrapped around Jaemin’s back, manoeuvring himself. 

Jeno was now sat in Jaemin’s lap again, his arms and legs wrapped around his body. Jaemin had his own arms around Jeno’s waist, holding him impossibly close. 

Jaemin latched his lips to Jeno’s. The elder immediately tangled his hands in Jaemin’s hair, getting as much as him as he could. 

Their tongues were lapping at each other desperately. Jeno could feel drool run down his chin, as Jaemin forced his tongue all around Jeno’s mouth. 

Jaemin was still thrusting upwards into the elder, trying to reach his deepest part. Jeno was rolling his hips down, aiming to keep Jaemin pressed into his prostate. 

Jaemin pulled back from the kiss, an audible gasp between them. “Fuck… I’m gonna cum…” he groaned, still forcing his hips up into the warmth. 

“C-cum…” Jeno moaned out. “Cum inside…” he untangled one of his hands from Jaemin’s hair, reaching down between them both. 

Jaemin was quick to swat Jeno’s hand away, his own gripping to the elder’s shaft. “Ah! Ah- Jaemin!” Jeno pressed his hand back to the younger’s chest. 

“Oh god! I don’t think… I can hold it…” Jaemin started stroking Jeno’s cock faster, simultaneously making his hole squeeze around him deliciously. 

“Jaemin! I’m gonna cum… oh!” Jeno mewled, bouncing in the younger’s lap. 

“I love you, Jeno!” Jaemin gritted out through his teeth as his hips kept up their pace. 

“G-gonna… gonna cum…” Jeno warned before slamming himself down hard. Jaemin’s cock rammed straight into his prostate, knocking the elder straight over the edge. 

Jeno’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a loud, long drawn out moan. He shot his load between them both, painting their abs with his essence. Jaemin tightened his arms around the elder, holding him as close as physically possible. 

“Jeno! Ahh!” Jaemin didn’t hold himself back, shooting his seed deep inside the elder. 

“Ah! Nnh!” Jeno whined as he felt the younger fill him up. The feeling of warmth inside him was nothing like he’d ever imagined. 

They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs. Jeno could feel his consciousness slipping away, the pleasure too intense. 

~*~ 

Jeno sat up, looking around at his surroundings. It looked as though he was sitting on a porch, just looking out to the countryside view. 

“This is nice.” He smiled to himself. It was a relaxing feeling that spread throughout his entire being. 

“Jeno?” A soft voice called from behind. Jeno stood up quickly before turning around, only to see Jaemin stood smiling at him. 

“Jaemin.” Jeno smiled back at the younger, who walked straight up to him. Jaemin wrapped his arms around the elder, hugging him close. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too…” Jeno nuzzled his face into Jaemin’s neck, feeling his heart thump hard. 

Jaemin pulled out of the hug and led Jeno to sit on the porch again. Jeno sat down, with the younger sitting beside him. They both just looked out into the sunset. 

“No more saying you don’t wanna dream of me, okay?” Jaemin chuckled, lolling his head lazily over to the elder. 

Jeno turned back to look at the younger. “I only dream of you. Now and forever.” 

~*~

Jeno forced his eyes open, waking up from the dream. Jaemin was still beside him, though now they were in Jeno’s bed. Jaemin must have wiped him down and put a pyjama shirt on him. 

“W-why aren’t I wearing pants…?” Jeno mumbled, looking down into the duvet. He noticed that Jaemin was wearing the pyjama trousers and he was wearing the matching shirt. 

“You’re awake?” Jaemin’s soft mumbled came from the side. Jeno’s looked straight into the younger’s eyes, seeing the pure happiness. 

“Where are my pants?” Jeno questioned with a slight flush to his cheeks. 

“I didn’t think you’d wanna get them dirty.” Jaemin leaned in, making their noses brush. “After all,” He suddenly grabbed one of Jeno’s butt cheeks, “You’re still leaking.” 

Jeno’s entire face turned red as he felt something dribble out of his sensitive hole. He playfully punched Jaemin’s chest, only making him laugh.

“Pervert.” 

“Only for you.” Jaemin chuckled, wrapping his arms around the elder and bringing him close. “And you look cute in a boyfriend shirt.” 

“We’re the same size,” Jeno pouted, “It’s not like I’m being swallowed by it.” 

“That’s not the point.” Jaemin only grinned. He looked over Jeno for a few silent seconds before gently brushing some hair from his eyes. “Are you okay? You passed out at the end?” 

Jeno’s could feel his heart race. He’d passed out; how could anything be more embarrassing? But, Jaemin was actually genuinely concerned about it. Jeno could see it in his eyes. 

“I’m okay.” Jeno eye smiled for the younger. “It was just too good.” He’d never thought their first time would feel that amazing. 

“I’ll do even better next time.” Jaemin concluded. Jeno just laughed, snuggling close to the younger’s chest. 

“You’re already perfect.” Jeno clarified, his eyes already drifting shut again. Jaemin gently petted his hair, watching him fall into a deep sleep. 

“Not as perfect as you, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin pressed a soft kiss to the elder’s forehead, “I love you.” 

-

The Dreamies all came back to the dorm at 11am. To their surprise, Jaemin and Jeno were already awake and sitting at the breakfast table. They were eating rice from the cooker, just having a chat. 

“Morning!” Chenle sang as he strolled towards the table. 

“Morning, Lele.” Jeno smiled at the younger, his eyes just as happy. 

Jeno was still in the pyjama top and only his boxers. Jaemin was in the matching bottoms, a plain white top thrown on. 

Renjun was quick to just sit at the table, after Chenle. Jisung joined them, sitting beside Renjun. Mark and Donghyuck just stood around the table. 

Jeno smiled as the rest of dream just carried on as if nothing had changed. He liked the feeling; like they’d always accepted him and Jaemin together. 

Jaemin glanced over towards Jeno, seeing how happy he looked. He honestly felt entirely the same. Everything seemed to be perfect right now. 

Jeno shuffled, suddenly standing up from the table. That was until he stumbled; his hips, back, butt and legs all felt extremely tender. Jaemin had immediately jumped up from the table, wrapping a strong arm around Jeno’s waist to hold him steady. 

The other Dreamies all just stared. Jaemin didn’t even pay attention, all of his attention solely on Jeno. “You okay?” He helped Jeno to stand. Jeno just stared at the younger, one hand tangling into his hair again. 

Jisung sighed, “you don’t need to throw you love in our faces.” 

Jaemin just chuckled, helping Jeno to sit back down slowly. “Just because you’re jealous.” He stroked Jeno’s hair before taking both of their bowls away. 

Jeno couldn’t help the blush that overtook his face. Even Chenle was a little red cheeked at the thought of why Jeno couldn’t stand. 

Mark sat down in the seat beside Jeno. “Are you feeling okay?” He felt the need to ask. He’d experienced a first time as a bottom as well after all. 

Jeno nodded, though the tips of his ears were pink. “Thank you too, Mark hyung. For helping us prepare.” He was all too thankful that Mark had given Jaemin a pep talk beforehand. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mark patted the younger’s back gently. “I’m just happy that you guys have moved past that awkwardness of a first time and will be more relaxed around each other now.” 

Jeno agreed wholeheartedly. He also had such a sweet dream afterwards, and all through the night too. When he fell asleep the second time, him and Jaemin were back on that same porch. But, they were old and grey; two little old men sat on a bench holding hands as they looked out at the sunset. 

Jeno smiled to himself. That was a much sweeter desire, to grow old together and be happy. Mark could see the happiness on Jeno’s face, it was so obvious. He decided not to mention the dark hickeys in Jeno’s neck for the time being. 

Donghyuck had followed Jaemin into the kitchenette, a dark smirk on his face. “Look at you guys go.” He clapped Jaemin on the back, only to make his wince a little. Donghyuck was a little taken back by the other’s reaction. “What’s wrong?” 

Jaemin just grinned, before pulling his shirt down a little at the back. Donghyuck’s eyes widened at the obvious scratch marks marring Jaemin’s back. 

“They’re a little sore.” Jaemin didn’t sound sore. He sounded way too happy. 

“Jeno is a clawer?” Donghyuck frowned in a funny thoughtful way. 

“He’s so cute.” Jaemin smiled to himself, the happiness rolling off of him in waves. 

Donghyuck smirked, giving the younger’s arm a playful slap. “You owe me some condoms.” He’d get Jaemin to buy them in. 

Jaemin just laughed, turning to the elder and leaning in close. “I owe you nothing.” 

“Pfft, don’t even weasel out. I gave Jeno three.” Donghyuck held up the amount of fingers to emphasise. 

Jaemin’s grin grew larger. “I don’t owe you, because we didn’t use any.” 

Donghyuck could feel his jaw drop a little. “Raw, really? Your first time?” 

Jaemin shrugged. “Jeno wanted it.” And no matter what he’d do anything Jeno wanted. 

Donghyuck just howled, “you slug!” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes before walking back to the other Dreamies. He stood behind Jeno’s chair, suddenly wrapping his arms around the elder in a hug. 

“What’s up, Jaemin?” Jeno questioned, looking up at the younger. Jaemin just chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the elder’s temple. 

Chenle cooed at the cute display. Jisung pulled a face of disgust while Renjun just ignored it. Mark couldn’t help but smile, leaning on his palm. Donghyuck was smiling too, glad that they’d finally worked everything out. 

Jeno was happy that they could be affectionate in front of the other Dreamies too. All the elder members wouldn’t mind either, as long as it made them both happy. 

“Don’t forget, Jeno.” Jaemin cooed into his ear. “We need to clean up the bathroom.” 

Jeno’s face flushed a bright red again. Crap! He’d forgotten about the bathroom and all of their clothes thrown about. Donghyuck’s eyes lit up with mischief. 

“You guys did it in the bathroom!?” He almost yelled.

“No!” Jeno answered quickly. Jaemin started laughing pulling Jeno into a hug again. He was actually a massive tease by nature, and Jeno hadn't really thought about that from a relationship standpoint. 

Jeno burrowed his face into his hands. Jaemin pressed another soft kiss to his head. “You’re so cute, Jeno.” He couldn’t help but tell him. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Jeno sent a glare to the younger. Now all the Dreamies are gonna think they had a round in the shower! They all use that shower. 

“I’m super lucky!” Jaemin replied. “Because I love you with all my heart!” He gave one of his signature grins before trotting off towards the bathroom to pick up their discarded clothes. 

Jeno’s glare easily melted into a smile. He couldn’t stay mad at Jaemin, no matter what he did. He turned around in his chair to watch the younger. 

“I’m the lucky one.” Jeno smiled to himself. All the other Dreamies started cooing and gushing, but Jeno didn’t care. 

Jaemin turned around to look back, their eyes meeting. He grinned brightly, “I love you, Lee Jeno!” He randomly yelled. 

Jeno felt his heart fill with overflowing happiness. “I love you too, Na Jaemin!” They both started laughing at their silliness.

“Let's get ready boys, manager will be here any moment.” Mark clapped his hands. The Dreamies all scrambled towards their dorms, getting ready for the day. 

Jeno was still at the table, as the others left. He was too busy in his thoughts; he knew that from now on all his dreams of Jaemin were going to sweet. Sure, he’d still have perverted ones. But he knew that his Jaemin would definitely be the only one he dreamt about now. He could feel it. 

“I love him so much…” Jeno whispered to himself. 

“I know you do.” Jaemin appeared in front of him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you too.” 

Jeno’s eye smile was so genuinely happy it only made Jaemin smile just as brightly back. From now on they wouldn’t miss anything, because they’d always be together. Until Jeno could see that reality of them on that porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed this fic because I enjoyed writing it x
> 
> Thanks a bundle xxx


End file.
